Emociones en el verano de Konoha
by XimeB
Summary: La vida cotidiana en Konoha se vuelve màs animada al iniciarse una muy pública contienda entre Iruka y Kakashi.Las apuestas estan abiertas... como preparación para la continuación edité toda la historia y cambié un poco los capítulos finales.
1. Kakashi, ¡sorpresa!

**

* * *

-**

**Naruto no me pertenece y si el Universo sigue como debe ser nunca me pertenecerá.**

**Puede que en esta historia haya algunos adelantos de lo que va a suceder en el anime a como va en cartoon net, por aquello que no me acusen que les eché a perder la sorpresa.**

-

* * *

**-**

**Emociones en el verano de Konoha.**

-

**Kakashi, ¡sorpresa!**

-

-

Luego de los sucesos ocurridos en los exámenes chunin la vida de Kakashi otra vez necesitaba de un acomodo para sentirse en paz consigo mismo.

Era más que evidente para él que había sido una buena idea no tomar a ningún genin bajo su supervisión y luego de que había roto esa regla las cosas habían empezado a ir de mal en peor.

No en cuanto a las misiones, después de todo era un ninja de élite y como tal estaba acostumbrado a que sus misiones fueran siempre de un nivel elevado o que cambiaran de nivel, siempre hacia arriba.

Era el verse de nuevo afectado cuando alguien cercano era lastimado.

Cosa que por experiencia sabía que ocurría con frecuencia, pero era diferente cuando le sucedía a otro jounin o a un shinobi experimentado a cuando le sucedía a alguien por quien él se sentía responsable directamente.

Otro jounin no necesitaba ser guiado y protegido.

Otro jounin sabía habitualmente a lo que se enfrentaba y tenía la experiencia para encarar a los enemigos.

Otro jounin había vivido y disfrutado de las experiencias que venían con los años.

Otro jounin no hacía que se sintiera culpable cuando algo malo le sucedía.

Ahora Sakura estaba siendo entrenada por la nueva hokage, y no la veía con frecuencia como para compensarle el haberle fallado al no haber conseguido evitarle a Sasuke un destino que podía ser peor que la muerte.

Sabía que aunque lograran traer de vuelta al chico Ushiha las experiencias y jutsus prohibidos que por fuerza tenía que estar aprendiendo con Orochimaru le dejarían cicatrices, visibles o no, por el resto de su vida.

La cual corría el riesgo de que fuera muy corta.

El único de los genin que habían estado bajo su supervisión por el que no se sentía demasiado culpable era Naruto, el cual se había marchado a entrenar con Jiraiya y por lo tanto no sabía de él con mucha frecuencia.

Y dado que sabía también que aunque Naruto no se comunicara con él lo más probable era que de alguna manera sí le dejara saber a su maestro de los primeros años como estaba yendo su vida, supuso que talvez Umino Iruka compartiera con él esa información.

Tenía que reconocer aunque fuera sólo a él mismo, que esos tres niños se habían colado en su vida y ya no le era posible seguir sin interesarse por ellos.

Ahora que estaba el inconveniente de que el antiguo maestro de Naruto posiblemente no le tuviera en gran estima, luego de su, eh, desacuerdo en los exámenes chunin y reconocía que la manera en que le había respondido no había sido la más amable, pero nunca le había gustado que pusieran en duda su autoridad y mucho menos al haber ocurrido en presencia de todos los shinobi de nivel alto.

Sin embargo, ahora que las cosas se habían enfriado no sabía como acercársele para pedirle ese favor.

Nunca había sido muy bueno para relacionarse con la gente, desafortunadamente el sharingan obsequiado por Obito no le ayudaba para nada en las habilidades sociales a pesar de que estaba casi seguro de que su amigo se lo había dejado por eso tanto como por cualquier otra cosa.

Su amigo de la infancia había conocido muy bien en donde estaban sus deficiencias y se había preocupado de actuar para él como el lubricante social que hacía que las cosas fluyeran graciosamente cuando estaban con otra gente o como traductor tanto para las otras personas como para él cuando no sabía que querían decir los demás con sus acciones o simplemente lo detuviera cuando iba a hacer o decir algo que fuera a ser socialmente inaceptable.

Luego de su muerte había sido afortunado de convertirse tan rápidamente en jounin, después de todo era conocido por todo el mundo que no eran el grupo más sano mentalmente que pudiera encontrarse, por lo que sus deficiencias para relacionarse con los demás se vio solo como una excentricidad de las muchas encontradas entre ellos.

Y por cierto no la peor.

Pero aún así una muy incómoda en tiempos de paz, era mucho más fácil tratar con un enemigo o con un compañero de batalla que con un civil, después de todo no hay mucho de interacción social cuando alguien está tratando de matarte, y no hay ninguna razón para tratar de ser amable.

Y dado que debido a una misión especialmente difícil tenía licencia para reponerse de sus lesiones por un par de meses, entiéndase que la hokage le había obligado a quedarse en Konoha y no usar su sharingan, se encontró rondando al maestro en sus actividades diarias hasta que llegó a aprenderse su rutina semanal mientras decidía como sería la mejor manera de acercarse a él y preguntarle por su antiguo alumno.

A las 650 de la mañana salía corriendo de su apartamento para llegar a tiempo a la escuela.

De 700 a 1100 clases.

De 1100 a 1200 descanso para almorzar, el cual lo tomaba en el cuarto de maestros junto con sus colegas con el alimento que él había llevado preparado de su casa o de vez en cuando iban todos juntos a comer en algún pequeño establecimiento cercano.

Esas salidas no parecían planearse de antemano pues no había logrado encontrarles un patrón previsible.

De 1200 a las 1500 más clases.

De las 1500 a las 1550 se quedaba siempre hablando con algún alumno o padre de familia que llegaba con su retoño para aclarar alguna duda.

Al ser tan amable el chunin solía quedarse más de lo que debería atendiendo a sus alumnos por lo que solía salir de nuevo corriendo para llegar a tiempo a su otro trabajo en la torre del hokage atendiendo labores administrativas al recibir los informes de las misiones llevadas a cabo por los shinobi.

Allí se quedaba de las 1600 a las 2000, a menos que llegara alguien a última hora y siendo con los ninja casi tan amable como con los padres de sus alumnos se quedaba un poco más mientras revisaba los papeles del shinobi retrasado.

Después de eso solía rechazar amablemente la invitación a comer del ninja retrasado en turno o de alguno de los shinobi que trabajaran con él para irse, con mucha menos energía que en la mañana hacia su apartamento.

Imaginaba que comería algo allí.

Y así cada día de la semana.

Con excepción de algunos de los días en que no recibía invitaciones para cenar en que tal parecía que aprovechaba para ir solo o comer ramen al establecimiento al que le gustaba ir a Naruto, suponía que lo extrañaría por su mirada triste y suspiros melancólicos mientras comía lentamente cuando estaba allí.

Luego de varios días Kakashi empezó a preguntarse si efectivamente su vida, a puertas cerradas sería tan aburrida como su vida pública y decidió tomar parte de su tiempo nocturno para averiguar más del joven maestro.

Después de todo su convalecencia no le dejaba hacer gran cosa aparte de entrenar un poco, pero solo taijutsu, saludar a Obito y la salida de rigor con los otros jounins los viernes en la noche, en caso que hubiera alguno que hubiera regresado de las misiones.

O sea se aburría como una ostra.

No había mucha cosa que añadir a sus observaciones diurnas aparte de que el hombre parecía que podía cocinar muy bien por el aspecto de sus platillos y por el aroma que ha veces le llegaba.

Extraño hobby para un shinobi.

Decidió empezar a seguir al hombre de la cicatriz graciosa en el fin de semana también, después de todo no tenía mucha cosa más que hacer, la gente con la que solía compartir su tiempo libre, ya fuera entrenando o tomando, estaban todos en alguna misión y no tenía ningún interés en hacer amistades nuevas.

Se enteró que el maestro se levantaba casi igual de temprano los fines de semana que cualquier otro día y se dedicaba a hacer compras de mercado, imaginaba que efectivamente él cocinaba a menudo por la cantidad de vegetales y pescado que compraba, además tal parecía que todos los vendedores lo apreciaban tanto como los padres de sus alumnos.

De hecho parecía que toda Konoha lo adoraba tanto como Naruto.

Curiosamente el darse cuenta de ese hecho le hizo sentirse algo incómodo, el tal Umino parecía no enterarse de la devoción que despertaba en la gente en general, él tan solo seguía su camino sonriéndole a todo el mundo, o sonrojándose ante los halagos que recibía de manera habitual o gritando al pobre ninja que lo sacara de sus casillas o al monstruo infantil que hubiera querido pasarse de listo en alguna de sus clases, sin que la humanidad entera pareciera poder escapar a su influencia.

No lo entendía.

Obito posiblemente con la primera vez que se hubiera puesto en contacto con el maestro podría haberle dicho donde radicaba su habilidad para aparentemente hechizar a la gente.

En cambio su mente lógica necesitaba más información.

Pero era evidente de cualquier manera que era indispensable entender donde radicaba su habilidad, después de todo no sería la primera vez que alguien se volvía un traidor de repente y la influencia que ese hombre siendo tan solo un chunin tenía en muchísima gente era demasiada como para pasarla por alto.

Ha pesar de su poco nivel como ninja había sido muy cercano a ya dos hokage en fila, cosa muy poco común.

Era increíble que no lo hubiera notado antes.

Luego de indagar suficiente por ese día acerca de los hábitos sabatinos de Umino, Kakashi se refugió en su libro y sumergiéndose alegremente en la trama del último volumen de Icha Icha, decidió dirigirse hacia el bosque para terminar de leerlo sin interrupciones.

Mientras caminaba por le pueblo con la mirada en su libro no solía preocuparse gran cosa por donde caminaba, una de las ventajas de su fama era que la gente en general le tenía el suficiente respeto o temor como para quitarse de su camino si veía que iba en dirección a ellos.

Por eso, el encontrarse de repente con que alguien no se había retirado le molestó lo necesario como para detenerse apartando la vista de su lectura y dirigir una mirada molesta al desconsiderado que había osado no apartarse de su camino.

No había terminado de levantar la vista cuando el sonido de una voz que había llegado a conocer muy bien le heló la sangre.

-Kakashi-sensei, le molestaría decirme porqué me ha estado siguiendo...

¡Demonios!.

-

-

* * *

-

**Como es evidente esta historia es de kakairu, pero no necesariamente yaoi, de momento es de amistad, que no tengo ganas de que me echen de este sitio, pero si tengo suficientes solicitudes pidiéndolo puede que las cosas avancen, también puede suceder lo contrario si la encuesta gana en sentido contrario.**

**Déjenme saber que opinan, porfa...**

**XimeB.**

**-**

-

* * *


	2. Iruka, ira

**

* * *

**

-

**Como era de esperar, Naruto y todo su Universo sigue sin pertenecerme.**

**Dado la poca cantidad de reviews que recibe esta historia estuve a punto de no seguirla, muchas gracias Nita, pero luego pensè, ¡que cosas!, si es divertido escribirla.**

**Asì que contra todo pronòstico, aquì està el segundo capìtulo, si tienen ideas para el tercero son bienvenidas.**

-

-

* * *

**-**

**-**

**Emociones en el verano de konoha.**

-

**.**** Capitulo 2.**

**-**

**Iruka, ira.**

-

-

La vida de Iruka seguía más o menos como siempre.

Levantarse, comer algo en carrera, escuela, tratar con padres, cosa más difícil que tratar con los niños, turno vespertino en la torre del Hokage para tratar con jounins, cosa más difícil que tratar con padres y niños juntos, cena, preparar la clase del día siguiente y dormir para repetir todo de nuevo cada día de la semana.

¡Como extrañaba a Naruto que lo sacaba de la rutina!

Tenía que reconocer que su vida se estaba volviendo un tanto aburrida, siendo pequeño se entretenía haciendo bromas y siendo el payaso del pueblo, ciertamente que ahora sabía que eso se debía a la necesidad que había tenido de no pasar como un ser invisible luego de la muerte de sus padres.

Pero había sido divertido.

Suponía que si el viejo Hokage no le hubiera dado la guía y dependiendo de la fechoría el merecido castigo que tanto había necesitado se habría convertido en un maleante, y posiblemente lo habría disfrutado.

Iruka no pudo evitar una sonrisa malvada mientras terminaba de comer su almuerzo seguida seguramente, se conocía bien, de un sonrojo de arrepentimiento.

Definitivamente el viejo había hecho bien su labor al hacer de él un ciudadano respetable de Konoha.

Aún así se sentía algo culpable por sus pensamientos de añoranza de sus tiempos de pequeño monstruo y de las bromas que gastaba.

Sabia que la mayor parte de la gente que habían sido sus victimas habían muerto, no por su culpa, o se habían marchado, tampoco por su culpa, o se habían convertido en ninjas rebeldes, definitivamente no por su culpa, o al menos eso esperaba aunque reconocía que no estaba del todo seguro , o simplemente había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que su trabajo como adulto serio y respetable hubiese borrado de su memoria las fechorías que hizo de niño, muestra de ello Yamamoto san, que ahora le sonreía amablemente al comprarle las verduras en vez de amenazarlo con la escoba cada vez que lo veía.

¡Ah, como añoraba esos tiempos!

Sin embargo una cosa nueva estaba sacándolo un tanto de su rutina.

El ojo que todos los maestros tienen en la nuca no dejaba de molestarlo al indicarle que alguien lo había estado siguiendo.

Por semanas.

Inicialmente pensó que debía tratarse de algún alumno tratando de gastarle alguna broma, pero luego de estar en contacto con esa "presencia" el tiempo suficiente no pudo identificar a ninguno de los niños.

Sin embargo su entrenamiento le dejaba saber que en algún momento había estado en contacto con ese chacra en particular.

Era tan solo que al no haber tenido antes el deseo voluntario de identificarlo en cualquier ocasión, por no haber tenido ninguna razón para hacerlo, provocaba que no pudiera identificar a la persona a la cual pertenecía.

En todo caso Iruka no se desesperó, su tiempo de bromista le había enseñado a tener paciencia para encontrar el momento justo para llevar a cabo sus planes y su experiencia de maestro no había hecho otra cosa que pulir esa virtud.

Sabia, por su chacra, que tenía que ser un shinobi, pero sobre todo sabia que todos tenían que pasar frente a él en su trabajo en la torre del Hokage.

Solo tenía que esperar...

-Iruka sensei, ¿se encuentra bien?

Iruka levantó la mirada de su escritorio para encontrarse con unas caritas asustadas y se dio cuenta de que posiblemente había estado sonriendo solo mientras pensaba que le iba a hacer a la persona que lo había estado acechando.

Anko-chan alguna vez le había dicho lo atemorizante que era su sonrisa cuando estaba tramando algo, dijo que podía competir con Orochimaru, y ganarle.

Pero no quería traumatizar a sus alumnos así que hizo el cambio a su sonrisa de maestro y recordando que eran niños les dijo que era que acababa de recordar un chiste y les dijo uno que le había compartido un niñito del jardín de infantes un día que le había tocado cubrir a su maestro.

Como era de esperar los niños se sintieron ofendidos ante ese chiste tan ingenuo y la clase siguió como si nada.

Los niños con su psique intacta y èl con un recordatorio de que tenía que tener más cuidado mientras estuviera en la escuela.

Los días pasaban y él no se ponía en contacto con el shinobi que seguía acosándolo, y ya prácticamente todos habían ido en algún momento a la torre a entregar sus reportes.

Algo estaba fallando en su plan y eso lo irritaba.

Y además era el fin de semana por lo que tenía libre un par de días en los que no se pondría en contacto con el imbécil que lo había estado siguiendo.

Pero como el destino es imprevisible y a veces le gusta divertirse con los pobres mortales, iba haciendo un sondeo de ese chacra, que hacia algún rato había dejado de seguirlo cuando sintió que se estaba acercando mucho más de lo que lo hubiera hecho nunca...

Iruka uso todo su entrenamiento para disimular su asombro, inicialmente había imaginado que tendría que usarlo para disimular su enojo, pero no, su sorpresa era tal que no le dejaba sentir ninguna otra cosa.

Tanto así que fue mucho más directo de lo que el sentido común hubiera dictado en ese momento:

-Kakashi sensei, le molestaría decirme porqué me ha estado siguiendo...

El gran ninja de èlite, el jounin admirado por todos, el héroe de Konoha, lo miro estúpidamente con su mirada de cíclope y por unos pocos segundos pareció algo desconcertado.

Luego dijo;

-Iruka sensei, creo que estar tanto tiempo con ese montón de delincuentes prepúberes por fin afectó su cordura, y si no le importa tengo que ir a alimentar a mi gato, porque no come si no estoy con él y ya hace dos días que no paso por mi casa.

-¡PUFF!-

Y sin más lo dejó hablando solo.

Esto solo significaba una cosa para el Iruka que quedó en medio del mercado con una bolsa llena de verduras y el cerebro lleno de ideas de cómo cobrarle a ese arrogante, altanero, engreído jounin el haberse metido con el "dulce" Iruka.

Todavía estaba fresco el incidente en los exámenes chunin como para no recordar el aire de superioridad y la actitud condescendiente con la que lo había tratado.

Ya le demostraría a ese imbécil lo que le podía costar el estùpido juego al que estuviera jugando con él, le enseñaría a no menospreciar a un chunin.

Esto era ¡GUERRA!

-

-

* * *

-

**Continuara..., màs ràpido si me dejan saber que les gusta esta historia, estoy conciente que no estoy poniendo a Iruka como el dulce y buen maestro digno de canonizacion que ponen en otras historias, pero tenìa ya ganas de un Iruka con màs caracter.**

Besitos.

XimeB.

-

* * *


	3. Se aceptan sugerencias

-

**Este fic es mío, aunque ni los personajes ni el Universo en el que se mueven lo son, Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi.**

**Al fin que ni lo quería, bujuu, bujuu, snif.**

**-

* * *

**

-

-

**Emociones en el verano de Konoha**

**-**

**Capítulo 3**

-

**Tsunade, diversión.**

**-**

-

No había terminado de levantar la vista cuando el sonido de una voz que había llegado a conocer muy bien le heló la sangre.

-Kakashi-sensei, le molestaría decirme porqué me ha estado siguiendo...

¡Demonios!.

Se sorprendió de que el chunin hubiera advertido que lo había estado siguiendo tan pronto y además de que lo hubiera identificado con tanta exactitud, era evidente que siendo un shinobi debería haber notado que alguien lo seguía en algún momento, pero no esperaba que pudiera adivinar que era él, y muchísimo menos que osara encararlo tan directamente, así que dijo lo que primero se le ocurrió mientras pensaba como justificar sus actos sin quedar como un imbécil;

-Iruka-sensei, creo que estar tanto tiempo con ese montón de delincuentes prepúberes por fin afectó su cordura, y si no le importa tengo que ir a alimentar a mi gato, porque no come si no estoy con él y ya hace dos días que no paso por mi casa.

-¡PUFF!-

Kakashi se materializó en su casa y tal como había dicho que haría alimentó al señor Ukki, estaba muy conciente de que no era un gato, pero ciertamente si no se contaba la fotosíntesis no se alimentaba a menos que él estuviera allí para regarlo o abonarlo, cosa que no hacia desde hacia dos días así que no había mentido.

Mucho.

Supuso que lo mejor sería esperar algunos días antes de hablar con Umino, el maestro no se había visto muy alegre al enterarse de que sus actividades habían estado siendo estudiadas y en esos casos creía firmemente que había que dejar pasar algún tiempo para que los ánimos se enfriaran.

Pensó que con unos cuantos días bastarían para que a ese hombre se le bajara el enojo por lo que había visto en sus acciones con los niños de la Academia, en esas se evidenciaba su carácter extremadamente tolerante y paciente.

Además estando con ellos se le notaba que tenia una personalidad tan dulce que posiblemente cuando se le acercara para decirle que tan solo había querido saber si estaba enterado de alguna noticia de Naruto se le olvidara su enojo anterior y hasta era capaz que acabara disculpándose por haberse molestado.

No tenia de que preocuparse, en todo caso ¿que era lo peor que un chunin maestro de escuela podía hacer?

--

Habían pasado seis días de su encuentro con Umino cuando los incidentes empezaron a ocurrir…

Lo primero fue el jutsu puesto a sus sandalias, él, como cualquier persona civilizada una mañana las dejó fuera de su casa pues entró tan solo un momento para buscar alguna cosa antes de salir a hacer algunas compras y a almorzar pues no se sentía con ganas de cocinar ese día, entiéndase calentar una bandeja de comida preparada.

Primero fue a rendir respetos y de una vez saludar a Obito, luego se dirigió al supermercado para comprar algunos paquetes de comida congelada, después fue a comer ramen, ¡anduvo por toda Konoha!, al final pasó por la librería para preguntar si tendrían ya el siguiente volumen de Icha-Icha cuando un nuevo empleado, un adolescente flaco y lleno de espinillas, que obviamente era un civil que no lo conocía le impidió el paso, alzándose lo más que podía para llegar a la altura de la oreja del jounin en un esfuerzo evidente e inútil por imponer respeto;

-Lo siento señor, pero me temo que a menos que limpie sus zapatos no lo puedo dejar entrar en este establecimiento.

Kakashi tuvo una muy buena idea de con "que" iba a limpiar sus zapatos mientras inconscientemente miraba su calzado, al bajar la mirada no pudo evitar ver que una serie de pisadas lo precedían, pisadas de un color cafesuzco que recordaba mucho a lo que hacían sus perros en las mañanas.

Se preguntó con horror en que momento podría haber pisado un poco de semejante material y como sería que no se había dado cuenta, con razón algunos niños lo miraron divertidos y recordó haber escuchado risas a su paso.

Bueno, ni modo tendría que limpiarse las suelas fuera de la librería, rastrilló sus sandalias contra el pavimento de la calle varias veces dejando cada vez una marca en el suelo sin que el color pareciera bajar de intensidad, intrigado por ello levantó uno de sus pies, girando un poco la rodilla para poder ver la suela y al voltearla se dio cuenta que se veía tan limpia como siempre.

¡¡&%** !!

Evidentemente era un jutsu, en algún momento se había tratado de usar algo como eso para marcar algún objetivo, pero al ser tan evidente se había encontrado muy inefectivo porque las victimas, que obviamente conocían que eran perseguidas, siempre se daban cuenta muy rápido.

O al menos mucho más rápido que él que no había sabido que alguien quería seguir sus pasos.

Sabia que sus huellas debían de haber quedado en absolutamente todo lugar que hubiera pisado desde que el jutsu había sido puesto, y que ahí se quedarían por lo menos 48 horas, evidenciando que había sido victima de una broma y la magnitud de su descuido.

Kakashi sintió su cara caliente y se imaginó que la vergüenza de haber caído en esa trampa tan mediocre le habría sonrojado.

Por enésima vez en su vida se alegró de llevar la cara tan cubierta.

Discretamente empezó a mirar a su alrededor, el maldito que le hubiera gastado esa broma posiblemente le habría estado siguiendo para regocijarse en la reacción de la gente y en la de él cuando se diera cuenta.

Efectivamente tenia un pequeño grupo de jounins de pie en la esquina opuesta, cerca de otros shinobi de menor rango que pensó no se atreverían a hacerle algo como eso, así que levanto el protector que cubría su ojo izquierdo para no olvidar a ninguno de los que estaban allí y luego cobrárselas, gesto muy evidente en su objetivo porque pudo notar como los jounin se vieron nerviosos y preocupados y antes que él terminara de hacer los movimientos de manos para trasportarse a su casa los oyó tratando de disculparse negando, todos a la vez, el haber sido el responsable.

Kakashi se sentía realmente molesto, sabía que de nada serviría limpiar sus sandalias, estaban perdidas, nada podría hacer que dejaran de teñir lo que pisaran, ¡y eran sus favoritas!, los civiles posiblemente opinarían que todas se veían iguales, pero como podría decir cualquier shinobi eso no era así, esas en particular tenían años de andar con él y ya se habían amoldado a sus pies como un guante.

Ahora le tocaría empezar a "domar" otras.

¡Esto no se iba a quedar así!

Sin embargo luego de haberse cambiado de calzado y a pesar de haber buscado y usado su mejor tono amenazante con todos los jounin que había visto ese día ninguno confesó y todos parecieron muy sinceros.

Talvez si hubiera sido algún pequeño monstruo que vio sus sandalias fuera de su puerta y sin saber a quien pertenecían usó un jutsu del que hubiera oído en la escuela para hacer una broma.

Aunque dada la cantidad de chacra y lo antiguo del jutsu que había que usar eso era algo muy improbable.

Afortunadamente al día siguiente se cumplía el tiempo de descanso obligatorio y de nuevo podría volver a tomar misiones lo que mejoró algo su humor, por lo que se dirigió caminando a la Torre del Hokage sintiéndose algo incómodo con su nuevas sandalias, las cuales le recordaban a cada paso que no había podido atrapar todavía al infeliz que le hubiera hecho descartar las anteriores.

Fue a presentarse directamente con Tsunade pues debía tener su aprobación antes de retomar su papel de shinobi activo, la mujer estaba como siempre sentada detrás de su escritorio con cara de malas pulgas, la cual curiosamente cambió a una que lucía una sonrisa malvada al verlo llegar, cosa que le extrañó hasta que la escucho responder a su saludo;

-Buenos días Kakashi sensei, lindas sandalias, ¿son nuevas?

Era más que evidente que ya a esas alturas todos los shinobi de Konoha debían de estar enterados de cómo había caído en esa broma tan estúpida.

Kakashi trató de aparentar no estarle dando mucha importancia;

-Si, son nuevas, las anteriores ya estaban para botar de todos modos, sin embargo no tengo idea de a quien le debo ese favor, imagino que usted si estará mejor informada.

La Hokage de nuevo sonrió, lo cual nunca era una buena señal;

-No, la verdad no estoy cien por ciento segura de quién pueda haber sido, sin embargo leyendo los reportes del Tercero me enteré de alguien con un historial de ese tipo de comportamiento, aunque él había logrado encauzar a esa persona y de hecho ya tenia muchos años de no hacer algo así, además no te creería tan tonto como para haber hecho algo que hiciera que esa persona deseara una revancha, ¿no habrás ofendido o hecho enojar a algún shinobi últimamente?

Kakashi juraría que Tsunade sabia mucho más de lo que estaba admitiendo, por lo que bajando la vista lo pensó un momento y no, no recordó nada que hubiera hecho que pudiera haber molestado a alguien;

-No, no que yo recuerde, además ya hablé con todos los jounin que estaban cerca y todos se comportaron de manera muy convincente a la hora de negarlo…

Tsunade dejó salir un suspiro que sonó algo cansado;

-Dije shinobi, no jounin, el término es más amplio, además no toda la gente que estaría calificada para convertirse en jounin desean serlo, hay trabajos en los que no se exige un nivel tan alto, y hay personas que estando felices con lo que hacen no buscan aumentar su rango, ese es un concepto que pensé ya dominabas.

-Si, si lo domino y no, ya le dije, nadie, aunque no sea jounin se ha molestado conmigo ultimament…

¡No era posible!

Levantando la cabeza para mirar a la Hokage se imaginó que a pesar de su máscara sería evidente que tenia la boca abierta y de nuevo se encontró con la mirada de Tsunade que lo veía notándose cada vez más divertida;

-¿Tuviste un momento de iluminación, Kakashi, **sensei**?

Ciertamente calzaba, no era un jounin pero ese "sensei" no temía dar su parecer en la sala de misiones y encarar a cualquiera independientemente de su rango, y por lo que había dejado ver la Hokage inclusive ella tendría cuidado en hacerle enojar.

¡Y él le había hecho enojar!

Y había estado entre los shinobi que lo miraban desde el otro lado de la calle.

Entonces recordando sus viejas sandalias que aún descansaban en paz en el fondo del basurero de su casa, se disculpó con Tsunade diciéndole que aún no se sentía del todo bien y que deseaba una semana más de descanso en vez de unirse al servicio activo de inmediato como había pensado, a lo cual la mujer sonriendo como sabiendo algo que él desconocía accedió.

Recordando por aquello del disimulo no usar ningún jutsu frente a Tsunade para transportarse a su casa ya que había dicho que aún no estaba en condiciones, se dirigió hacia allá corriendo para luego de recuperar sus sandalias llamar a Pakun y sintiéndose de nuevo como un estúpido por no haber pensado en eso antes, se las presentó y le preguntó si podría identificar a alguien que las hubiera tocado.

-¿Aparte de ti?

Sabía que el perro estaba tratando de hacerse el chistoso, pero como en ese momento no se sentía con mucha paciencia, tan solo lo miró con furia.

-Está bien, está bien, ¡que carácter!, si, huelen como al maestro de escuela ese que tanto quería Naruto, ¿Iruka-sensei?

Sonriendo bajo su máscara Kakashi se dispuso a tomar parte en el juego.

Después de todo, donde juega uno, pueden jugar dos...

-

Mientras tanto en otro lado del pueblo las apuestas crecían rápidamente.

Tsunade esperaba ganar una fortuna.

-

-

* * *

**-**

**Inicialmente pensé poner mas bromas antes de que Kakashi se decidiera a hacer algo al respecto, pero en eso recordé cuando conoce a sus tres genin y lo rápido que se desquitó de la broma del borrador, por lo que decidí que no es del tipo de persona que aguanta nada.**

**Muchas gracias a la gente que me ha puesto comentarios y también a la gente que me ha leído, espero que leer esta historia esté siendo tan divertido como ha sido para mí el estarla escribiendo.**

Besitos, XimeB.

-

* * *


	4. Iruka, preocupaciòn

**

* * *

-**

**Sigue esta historia que esta basada en personajes que no cree yo, por aquello que alguien no supiera eso.**

**-

* * *

  
**

**-**

**-**

**Emociones en el verano de Konoha**

**--**

**Capitulo 4.**

**-  
**

**Iruka, preocupación.**

**--**

**--**

Iruka se sentía preocupado, las cosas no estaban caminando como él había pensado que lo harían.

Antiguamente cuando una broma era plantada y descubierta, y parte de la diversión era esa, la victima una de dos, o se iba a quejar con su superior directo, o trataba de cobrársela directa y violentamente.

Había esperado que Kakashi reaccionara de alguna de esas dos maneras y se había preparado lo mejor que pudo para ello, sabía de sobra que no podría ganarle en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero había creído que el hecho de demostrarle al patán ese que sus acciones dejaban "huellas" por las que debía hacerse responsable y además ponerlo un poco en ridículo valdría la pena algunos golpes, después de todo a pesar de sus defectos no dudaba que Hatake era un shinobi leal a Konoha y no creía que por tan poca cosa fuera a matar a otro shinobi o dejarlo lesionado permanentemente.

Además estaba seguro que podría defenderse decentemente bien pero si las cosas empezaban a salirse de control estando dentro de la aldea los shinobi encargados de mantener el orden sin duda intervendrían.

Pero luego de dos días no había pasado nada.

Y para peores iba creciendo una sensación de peligro inminente que hacía que se le mantuvieran erizados los pelitos de la nuca.

Odiaba esa sensación.

Además tal parecía que todos los shinobi de Konoha presentían al igual que él un desenlace inesperado para su conflicto con Hatake pues en los últimos dos días, luego del episodio de las sandalias, sus turnos en la sala de misiones de la torre del Hokage durante las tardes se habían convertido en el punto de reunión de todo el mundo.

Hasta la hokage se sentaba en uno de los escritorios del salón en vez de hacerlo en su oficina, y cuando por alguna razón era necesario que atendiera a alguien de manera privada se iba siendo muy evidente que no deseaba hacerlo y regresaba lo más rápido que podía.

El mismo Kakashi había empezado a llegar el mismo día de la broma a pesar de que todavía estaba con licencia médica y se colocaba en una esquina a leer su libro infame o hablaba, en la misma esquina con algún otro jounin, habitualmente Gai-sensei o Asuma-sensei y aunque había dejado de sentir su chacra durante el día suponía que una de dos; o el copy nin había dejado de seguirlo o ahora enmascaraba su chacra cuando lo hacía.

Ese pensamiento hacía que su paranoia empeorara.

Había notado que el copy-nin lo miraba con frecuencia y le ponía atención a sus conversaciones.

Se daba cuenta que al igual que él mismo, con la única excepción de Hatake ninguna otra persona sabía que era lo que estaban esperando.

Pero igual que él, todos sabían que algo iba a ocurrir.

Claro que ninguna otra persona salvo él iba a ser el recipiente de lo que fuera que iba a ocurrir por lo que con su única excepción todos parecían muy entretenidos y deseosos de que algo pasara, pues se quedaban allí hasta que se terminaba el día laboral y se marchaban muy animados sin que pareciera importarles haberse quedado allí toda la tarde y parte de la noche perdiendo el tiempo.

Iruka en cambio sentía que si no pasaba algo pronto se iba a infartar.

-

Ese día entró en la sala de misiones y como había esperado, de nuevo estaba llena de shinobi que no tenían nada que estar haciendo allí, ni siquiera había fila para presentar informes de misiones, absolutamente todos los que no estaban fuera de la aldea se encontraban muy entretenidos en la sala hablando entre ellos, aunque cuando él se presento durante algunos segundos se hizo silencio y fue el centro de atención.

Reprimiendo un suspiro tomó su lugar en el escritorio y empezó a llenar parte del papeleo que le correspondía esa tarde cuando una muy alegre Anko entró de repente.

Ella llevaba dos semanas fuera de Konoha en una misión por lo que no estaba enterada de los acontecimientos que tenía a la mitad del pueblo reunido en ese lugar.

Sin embargo ese hecho no pareció llamar su atención y tan solo se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Iruka y entregándole su informe mientras él lo ojeaba trató de desatarle el cabello.

La detuvo justo a tiempo;

-¡Anko-chan! Ya deja de tratar de hacer eso, ya te he dicho que es muy incómodo andar con el cabello suelto cuando estoy trabajando.

La jounin se vio algo resentida;

-pero Iruka-kun, tu cabello es taan lindo, conozco a pocas mujeres que lo tengan tan sedoso y brillante y estoy segura que al menos mientras estas recibiendo reportes no pondrías tu vida en riesgo al tenerlo sin atar y con eso harías felices a muchas luego de verte, por cierto, ¿por que hay tanta gente aquí hoy?. ¡No me digas que por fin anduviste por el pueblo con el cabello suelto y ahora tienes al club de admiradores en espera de que eso suceda de nuevo! ¿Sí?

Iruka sabía de sobra que debía haberse sonrojado, que era precisamente lo que Anko debía estar buscando, por supuesto que él estaba seguro que ella tan solo estaba diciendo esas cosas en broma para verlo cambiar de color, odiaba sonrojarse tan fácilmente, pero se sintió más apenado todavía al darse cuenta que Kakashi le puso mucha atención a todo lo que la joven dijo.

-Ya dije que no, y no tengo idea de porqué este lugar se volvió de repente tan popular, ahora si ya terminaste, tu informe está bien y deberías ir a descansar, gracias por tu trabajo.

Posiblemente sus palabras salieron en un tono no muy cordial porque Anko le sacó la lengua de manera muy infantil y luego en vez de marcharse fue llamada por Kurenai que seguramente la puso al día de lo que había pasado en los días en que ella no había estado en Konoha, dado que mientras escuchaba lo que la mujer le decía abrió mucho los ojos y luego se puso a reír mientras volvía a ver a Iruka y levantaba sus pulgares en señal de aprobación.

Con eso se volvía oficial el porqué estaba todo el mundo allí.

Esa noche, como las dos anteriores su turno terminó y con el la función de la noche, una vez que fueron las ocho en el reloj, se levantó de su silla y se encaminó a la salida siendo seguido por todos los shinobi que habían estado allí.

Esa noche Anko le invitó a que le acompañara a comer algo, evidentemente para que le contara pormenores de su broma a Kakashi, pormenores que sabía a la mañana siguiente serían del dominio público por lo que decidió no echar mas leña al fuego y por esa vez mejor irse a su casa de una vez.

De todos modos el mantenerse en estado de alerta constante lo tenía tan cansado como si hubiera estado corriendo todo el día.

Por primera vez sintió compasión de los receptores habituales de sus travesuras infantiles.

-

El día siguiente transcurrió como un día cualquiera, inclusive llegó a pensar que talvez había juzgado injustamente a Kakashi y este se estaba comportando de manera mucho mas madura de lo que lo había hecho él mismo.

Por primera vez en su vida voluntariamente y antes de recibir ninguna amenaza decidió disculparse de la broma que había hecho.

Después de todo el haber sido seguido no era ningún delito y la manera en que había encarado al copy-nin posiblemente había sido demasiado directa y el hombre probablemente se había sentido ofendido y por eso no había querido decirle cuales habían sido sus motivos, los cuales seguramente serían algo de lo más razonable.

Pensándolo bien Kakashi-sensei en ese momento debía pensar que era un shinobi irrespetuoso, ya sería la segunda vez que hacía algo que se lo probaba, en los exámenes chunin también le había pasado por encima a su autoridad y había puesto en duda su experiencia y su conocimiento de los genin a su cargo.

Y al final se había comprobado que Kakashi tenía razón.

Durante el resto del día Iruka siguió teniendo los mismos pensamientos con distintas variaciones, de tal manera que al final de su turno en la academia la culpa que sentía era casi insoportable, por eso decidió disculparse con Kakashi apenas se lo encontrara ese día en la sala de misiones.

Al finalizar sus clases, como sucedía muy a menudo la madre de uno de sus alumnos le retrasó su salida por lo que luego de atenderla, recogió algunos de los ensayos de sus alumnos que corregiría mas tarde y tuvo que salir corriendo para poder llegar a tiempo a su otro trabajo.

Siendo la última persona en la academia le tocaba cerrar la puerta y en su prisa no se fijó que esta estaba entreabierta y al salir un balde de agua le cayó encima.

¡Demonios de niños!

Luego averiguaría cual de ellos había sido el de la broma, de momento igual cerró y salió corriendo hacia la torre del Hokage, allí tomaría prestado un uniforme seco y se secaría un poco el cabello.

Iruka, si podía evitarlo, no ataba su cabello si estaba húmedo, le daba dolor de cabeza, así que involuntariamente por esa tarde complacería a Anko.

Después de cambiarse Iruka tomó su lugar detrás del escritorio y durante un rato todo se mantuvo dentro de lo esperable, como era de suponer Anko alabó su apariencia lo cual fue emulado por algunas otras personas, posiblemente por cortesía y la tarde siguió normalmente, no pudo hablar con Kakashi como había decidido porque ese día contrario a los días anteriores cuando llegó a su turno el copy-nin no se encontraba allí.

Kakashi sin embargo llegó un poco después, le dio la impresión de que venía más alegre que de costumbre pues estaba tarareando una cancioncilla, cosa que nunca le había escuchado hacer y al entrar en el salón le miró directamente, cosa que tampoco había hecho los otros días y por un momento pareció algo sorprendido, olvidando inclusive la canción con la que había ingresado al lugar.

Iruka ya había empezado a hacerse cargo de su trabajo por lo que decidió postergar un poco su disculpa, pensó que dado que como el resto de los shinobi Kakashi se quedaba hasta el fin de su turno hablaría con él entonces.

Kakashi esa tarde se comporto de manera extraña, bueno, más extraña que de costumbre, fue menos discreto a la hora de dirigirle miradas y pareció en varias ocasiones que quería decirle algo, sin embargo se arrepintió cada una de esas veces.

Al transcurrir las horas Iruka notó que no era solo el copy-nin el que lo miraba de manera insistente y aunque eso ocurría cada vez que se soltaba el cabello, razón principal por la cual no lo hacía si podía evitarlo, las miradas empezaron a acompañarse de comentarios susurrados en los pequeños grupos que se habían ido formando, lo cual nunca era una buena señal, además cada vez que miraba a alguien la persona en cuestión rápidamente empezaba a mirar hacia otro lado como tratando de evitar entablar una conversación con él.

Extraño.

Al final Anko, su buena amiga, la cual había estado hablando y riendo con Shizune en un rincón y eran posiblemente las únicas dos personas que habían estado tan entretenidas con su conversación en un ángulo del salón que hacía que no tuvieran una visión directa del lugar en el que estaba Iruka, le miró y gritando le alertó de que algo sucedía;

-¡IRUKA, TU CABELLO!

A Iruka los comentarios de Anko acerca de su cabello empezaban a cansarlo;

-Si, ya sé, te gusta mucho.

-¡NO IRUKA, TU CABELLO, TU HERMOSO CABELLO!

Iruka empezó a preocuparse, más, Anko ni siquiera había usado el honorífico junto con su nombre, así que pasó una mano por su cabeza y no, todo se sentía normal, inclusive ya sentía seco su cabello por lo que podía volver a atarlo, sin embargo Anko corría frenéticamente pidiendo un espejo a todo el mundo y obteniéndolo finalmente de Kurenai.

Regresó también corriendo a donde, a esas alturas, estaba un muy preocupado Iruka y sin ningún preámbulo puso el espejo frente a él.

-¡AHHH!

Iruka no pudo evitar un muy poco digno grito al ver su cabello, suelto alrededor de su cara, que había tomado un color amarillo paja.

¡El agua que le había caído encima le había ido cambiando el tono a su cabello a lo largo del tiempo que había estado allí sentado para entretenimiento de todos los que habían estado presentes!

Entendía lo que había sucedido, el agua no era solo agua, tenía un colorante muy especial, sin olor ni color que se usaba en misiones en los que se tenían que disfrazar sin usar chacra, actuaba rápidamente y dadas sus cualidades era difícil de conseguir y solo era dado para misiones clase S, a las que solo los jounin iban.

Iruka notó que todos las personas en el salón empezaron a reaccionar de diferentes maneras, buscó a Kakashi entre los presentes y vio como Gai y Asuma parecían estarlo felicitando.

Sin podérselo creer todavía vio como muchos de los shinobi y kunoichi empezaban a intercambiar dinero.

¡Habían estado apostando sobre alguna cosa acerca de su altercado con Hatake!

Genma se le acercó y dándole una palmada en la espalda le dijo:

-no te sientas mal, Kakashi-san no te haría algo permanente, el color se cubre con cualquier tinte, y como gané tanto dinero hoy como agradecimiento la cita en el salón para que recuperes tu color va por mi cuenta.

Iruka estaba tan enojado que no podía articular palabra y siendo los shinobi seres tan intuitivos Genma fue el primero en retirar rápidamente su mano de la espalda del chunin y salir corriendo.

Todos los demás lo siguieron.

Cinco segundos más tarde Iruka se encontró tan solo con Tsunade en el salón de misiones, la mujer utilizó el tono suave y pausado que se usa para apaciguar a las bestias salvajes enfurecidas para decirle;

-Iruka-sensei, tómate el resto de la noche, podemos prescindir de ti por hoy.

Iruka se levantó y haciendo una reverencia sin decir nada se marchó.

¡Y pensar que estuvo a punto de disculparse con el infeliz de Hatake!

Sin embargo no pudo evitar una sonrisa mientras ataba de nuevo su cabello y se dirigía a la farmacia más cercana en busca de un tinte, en parte se sentía aliviado, ahora que ya no sentía ansiedad ni culpa de hecho se sentía rejuvenecido.

Por primera vez en su historia alguien había respondido a sus bromas con la misma moneda, de manera muy diferente a la esperada y eso después de que lo pensó por un momento fue un cambio bien recibido.

Tal parecía que había encontrado un rival para su ingenio.

Bien, si eso era lo que quería el copy-nin seria divertido demostrarle quien era el sensei allí.

¡Escribiría un capitulo nuevo en la historia de Konoha!

-

De nuevo en la torre del Hokage Tsunade no se sentía muy feliz, sus cálculos habían salido mal y al final había ganado las apuestas contra alguna gente, pero había perdido aún más contra otra así que sus números quedaron en rojo.

Ni modo, de todas maneras si conocía algo a sus shinobi esa historia aún no había terminado y habría algo de oportunidad de recuperar su dinero y posiblemente ganar aún más.

Eso gracias a Kakashi que al desafiar a Iruka había demostrado ser el genio más tonto que existía.

-

-

* * *

-

M**uchísimas gracias a la gente que me a puesto comentarios, eso me motiva montones y alegra mi día, sé que más gente la ha leído y de verdad me gustaría que me dejaran saber que opinan, pero si no les gusta algo sean amables ¿sí?**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

**-

* * *

  
**


	5. Kakashi, Gai, Anko, diferentes emociones

**¿Hola!, de nuevo yo con otro capìtulo. **

**Aviso oficialmente que Naruto y todo su Universo no me pertenece, si me perteneciera Iruka aparecerìa muchìsimo pero que muchisisisimo màs.**

**Y a Kakashi ya se le habrìa visto la cara.**

**Y serìa guapìsimo.**

Esta historia sigue siendo de categoria T, pero eso puede cambiar, ver explicaciones al final.

* * *

-

-

**Emociones en el verano de konoha.**

-

**Capitulo 5.**

-

**Kakashi màs sorprendido todavìa, si es que eso es posible.**

-

-

Kakashi salió corriendo junto con los demás shinobi, ¡Dios!, el aura asesina de ese chunin era algo sorprendente.

Señal de eso el que toda la demás gente que habìa estado en el salón de misiones, de jounin para abajo, habían huido a pesar de que dicha aura no había estado dirigida directamente a ellos, bueno, en realidad había estado dirigida principalmente al estúpido de Genma que se le había acercado a Umino en el momento más inoportuno.

Lo cual posiblemente fue bueno pues el chunin en cuestión se distrajo con ese jounin con fijación oral mientras que él huía.

Sin embargo no todo fue bueno al haber escapado de allí en manada, de repente se encontró encima de los techos de Konoha con la presidenta del club de admiradores de Iruka.

-¿Kakashi-sempai, me permite unas palabras?

¡Cielos!, todas las campanas de alarma de su cabeza empezaron a sonar al unìsono y no pudo evitar sentirse algo atemorizado, esa mujer no se veía nada feliz y era de todos conocido que como buena jounin estaba loca y además tenía a por lo menos seis kunoichi y tres shinobi detrás de ella viéndose igual de descontentos.

-Eh, bueno, veras Anko-san, lo que sucede es que quedé de ir con Gai-sensei y Asuma-sensei a comer algo porque ya es tarde y no he comido en dos semanas y mi gato tampoco y…

En eso, y Kakashi jamás creyó alegrarse tanto de verlo, apareció Gai;

-¡Ah, la persona que quería ver!, mi honorable rival, te reto a una competencia de comida porque escuché que llevas dos semanas sin comer y este sería el momento propicio para llevar a cabo una hazaña tan innovadora en la historia de nuestra famosa aldea.

Y acercándose a Kakashi para incluirlo en su jutsu, hizo las señas adecuadas con las manos y los teletransportò lejos de allí.

Kakashi tardó un poco en identificar el lugar en donde apareció.

El apartamento de Gai, mientras Kakashi agradecìa su rescate, la bestia verde de Konoha empezó a caminar hacia la cocina en donde sacó del refrigerador un par de paquetes de comida congelada y los puso en el microondas.

Cuando hubo hecho eso se dirigió de nuevo a Kakashi;

-Bien kakashi-san, debo reconocer que de nuevo me impresiona tu valor y masculina osadía, eres sin lugar a dudas el más digno rival que podría tener un hombre.

Kakashi supuso que tantos años de conocerse había hecho que Gai lo conociera muy bien porque luego de estudiar su expresión por unos segundos siguió con su cháchara.

-Imagino que estás conciente de que el cabello del joven maestro es lo que se podría decir, eh, tabú.

Kakashi ya estaba enterado que debía de haber hecho algo imperdonable en la opinión de la loca de Anko, pero la verdad era que esa opinión no era la más confiable asì que no entendía porque eso era algo tan terrible.

Ahora que ciertamente inclusive él cuando vio a Umino con el cabello suelto se arrepintió de haber escogido vengarse en su cabeza, hasta estuvo a punto varias veces de confesar su broma y recomendarle que fuera a lavarse la cabeza antes de que el tinte hiciera efecto o a teñírselo antes de que la decoloración aumentara, eso había sido una tortura por el par de horas en que vio el cabello del maestro ponerse cada vez más claro.

Suponía que tan solo habría faltado como media hora para que quedara completamente blanco.

En el momento en que entró en el salón de misiones comprendió un poco la fascinación de la gente con el maestro, aunque no acababa de creer que se debiera solo a que el hombre fuera tan, ¿bonito?

¿Eso se podía decir de un hombre?

Gai de nuevo lo trajo al presente;

-Azuma en algún momento me comentó que Kurenai-san era muy amiga de Anko-chan y que le había comentado que la mujer estaba obsesionada con Iruka-kun, al igual que una buena porción de la población de Konoha y parte de lo que idolatran de él es su cabello, ¿me pregunto con qué se lo cuidará?

Kakashi conocía lo suficiente el agradecimiento como para no decirle a Gai que lo primero que tendría que preguntarle era donde se lo cortaba;

-Eh, si, quién sabe…

Gai continuó;

-Por hoy mi noble rival, has demostrado ser poseedor de un increíble valor por lo cual me siento honrado de ofrecerte mi humilde hogar para que sacies tu hambre y te protejas tanto de la furia de los corazones devotos del dulce Iruka como de la ira e ingenio del joven maestro el cual ya había dejado su tiempo de aterrorizar a la población de Konoha pero ahora puede que su sed de venganza haga que renazca en el él deseo de…

-Gai, Gai, espera ¿Qué estás diciendo, a que te refieres con eso de Umino aterrorizando a la población?

-Bueno, talvez exageré, en verdad la población no fue muy aterrorizada, a no ser por algunos vendedores que temían por sus verduras, la mayor parte de sus victimas fueron shinobis.

-¡VÍCTIMAS!, jamás me hubiera imaginado que él había sido un ninja renegado, ¿cómo lo aceptaron de vuelta y además lo pusieron a enseñar en la academia?

Eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, bueno, la misma Tsunade había sugerido que si lo deseara Umino podría ser jounin, pero eso solo hacìa màs intolerable que lo dejaran a cargo de la juventud de Konoha, por más encantador que fuera.

Kakashi empezaba a sentirse algo enfermo mientras decidía cuando sería el mejor momento para ir a encarar a la Hokage cuando Gai empezó a hablar de nuevo;

-¡Ninja renegado, el dulce Iruka!, noo, Kakashi, tú no lo recuerdas porque en ese tiempo eras un AMBU y pasabas la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de la aldea, pero Iruka era un chiquillo que hizo que se le cayera casi todo el cabello al tercero con sus bromas, nada serio, pero tenía gente en su oficina quejándose de él casi a diario, era como un Naruto pero peor y más bonito y sin ninguna bestia demoníaca dentro, lo cual posiblemente lo salvó de que alguien lo moliera a palos en venganza, en parte por eso fue que el tercero hizo que le dieran tanto el trabajo en la academia como en el salón de misiones, más las misiones ocasionales.

-¿Para que al tercero dejara de caérsele el cabello?

-Eh, más o menos, para tener a Iruka tan ocupado que no tuviera tiempo de hacer más fechor, ehr, travesuras, hasta hoy había dado resultado, pero algo me dice que por más cansado que esté va a buscar el tiempo para ponerse tablas contigo.

-¡Pero si él empezó!

A pesar de que lo dudaba mucho, Gai no respondió nada a eso, ya había cumplido con su deber moral de alertar a su rival de los peligros que le esperaban y de los que evidentemente no había sabido nada, señal de eso el haber enfurecido al Iruka´s fan club al haberse desquitado en el cabello del maestro, principal objeto de culto del mencionado grupo, además no debía existir nadie tan tonto como para despertar a propósito al pequeño monstruo que dormitaba dentro del gentil Iruka, por lo que tan solo se fue a la cocina para servir el ramen instantáneo y un poco de sake.

Era lo mínimo que se podía hacer por el pobre hombre, el cual evidentemente no tenìa ni idea de lo que le esperaba.

Definitivamente en la próxima apuesta le iba a ir a Iruka, después de ver lo perdido que estaba su rival con su retador actual iba a ser dinero seguro.

Despuès para ser justo con parte de ese dinero invitarìa a Kakashi a una comida de verdad.

-

* * *

-

Despuès de un par de horas decidieron que posiblemente ya sería seguro para Kakashi irse para su casa, la comida habia estado bastante bien tomando en cuenta que toda habìa sido comida congelada recalentada y a punto de vencerse.

No es que tuviera nada mejor en su casa de todos modos y el sake sì habìa sido del bueno.

Gai de nuevo demostraba ser un compañero en el que se podìa confiar en casos de necesidad, ni siquiera tratò de hacer realidad el reto del que habìa hablado al rescatarlo de Anko-la loca.

Ademàs, mucho màs importante que la comida era la informaciòn que le habìa dado acerca del caracter de Umino, aparentemente debido a su descuido a la hora de recaudar datos sobre el maestro se habìa ganado un rival del que podìa esperar cosas aùn màs extrañas que de Gai.

¡No era justo, se suponìa que el karma se empezaba a pagar hasta la siguiente vida!

Sin embargo si el "dulce" Iruka deseaba la revancha no le iba a ser fàcil, esta vez cuando el maestro tratara de desquitarse se iba a llevar una sorpresa.

Kakashi tratò de tranquilizarse pensando que él era un genio y como poco, además tenìa màs de mil jutsus memorizados, alguno tenìa que servir para defenderse del chunin por màs ingenioso que fuera.

O al menos eso esperaba, aunque a pesar del suave sopor producto del sake su sueño esa noche estuvo plagado de kunoichis enfurecidas y hermosos rostros adornados por suaves melenas oscuras.

-

-

* * *

Y** aquì termina otro capítulo, y sí, aùn queda para rato, espero que no se aburran, yo todavìa me divierto mucho escribiendolos por lo que a menos que empiecen a amenazarme de muerte posiblemente lo siga haciendo.**

por cierto, como me imagino que ya es evidente, esta historia està caminando cada vez màs a ser yaoi, aunque todavìa estoy a tiempo de cambiar si le molesta a màs gente que la que ha dicho que de hecho le gustarìa, asì que ya saben, la encuesta sigue abierta por el momento, despuès no se quejen.

**Gracias mil a la gente que ha tenido la amabilidad de dejarme saber lo que opinan de este fic, especialmente porque a todos les ha gustado, cosa que me hace muy muy feliz.**

**Espero que me dejen saber tambièn lo que les pareciò este capítulo, eso me hace desear continuar la historia más ràpido, asì que ya saben, si quieren otro capìtulo pronto, reviews!!**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

p.d ; Enigmatek espero que te haya llegado mi nota, ;).

-

* * *


	6. Iruka, Anko, Tsunade

**

* * *

-**

**Por si acaso alguien no lo sabe Naruto no me pertenece.**

**La historia que estàn por leer sì, pero si a alguien le interesa la puedo prestar, eso si, me avisa antes.**

**-

* * *

-  
**

**-**

**Emociones en el verano de Konoha**

-

**Capítulo 6**

-

**Iruka, Anko, Tsunade o asombro, furia y ansiedad.**

-

-

Iruka

.

Iruka sentía que su cabello olía horrible.

Cuando había visto los miles de productos para el cabello, que para él lucían casi idénticos, que había en la farmacia se había sentido perdido en cuanto a cual tinte comprar, sin embargo la chica que estaba detrás del mostrador se había comportado muy amable y había salido en su ayuda al dejar de hacer caja y cerrado la puerta del establecimiento esa noche para ayudarlo a elegir.

Acabó comprando el que ella le recomendó, que era de algunos tonos más oscuro que su cabello natural.

La chica dijo que luego de algún tiempo se decoloraría un poco, especialmente por el color tan claro que tenía en ese momento y de esa manera no se notaria la diferencia cuando saliera su nuevo cabello.

Le agradecía el consejo, pero no le había advertido del espantoso olor a amoniaco que sentía lo rodeaba como si fuera un aura.

Esperaba que ese hedor se quitara luego de algunas lavadas al igual que el color tan oscuro, no sentía que el estilo gótico le sentara bien, por más que la chica insistiera que eso era lo que estaba de moda, posiblemente en su grupo etario y se ofreciera para ir a su casa a hacer el tinte ella misma.

Dijo que no vivía muy lejos de su apartamento y que de hecho le había visto por el barrio algunas veces.

Aparentemente las farmacias habían mejorado su servicio al cliente desde la última vez que había entrado en una, esa joven hasta le dio su número de teléfono por si acaso se le ofrecía algo.

Cosa curiosa que nunca se hubiera enterado que en esa farmacia tuvieran servicio a domicilio.

En todo caso, a pesar de esos inconvenientes para ese momento su enojo inicial se había desvanecido dejando en su lugar una sensación de asombro.

¡Jamás hubiera creído que Kakashi fuera del tipo que responde a una broma con otra iniciando una guerra de ingenio!

Contrario a toda lógica la respuesta a la broma de las sandalias había hecho que la opinión que Iruka tenía de él mejorara.

Sin embargo un reto era un reto y él como buen shinobi tenía que aceptarlo especialmente viniendo de un camarada de la misma aldea.

Además había sido hecha de una manera demasiado pública como para arreglarlo de manera privada.

Se puso a pensar que conocía del copy-nin que pudiera ayudarlo a vengars, eh, responder a su reto, por cortesía, claro.

Para empezar siempre andaba el rostro cubierto, sin embargo Iruka jamás se atrevería a tratar de descubrirlo frente a todo el mundo, su experiencia como maestro le había enseñado que a veces las personas eran demasiado concientes de defectos físicos, a veces insignificantes en la opinión de otras personas pero muy vergonzosos en la opinión de la persona en cuestión y si esa era la razón por la que Kakashi ocultaba su rostro sería espantosamente cruel de su parte burlarse de él por eso.

Había una historia que se contaba en la aldea de como el copy-nin había adquirido su sharingan y que bajo su mascara y protector además del ojo Ushiha que no se podía desactivar, tenía una gran cicatriz.

Descartado.

También sabía que al igual que los Inozuka era acompañado por perros ninja, esa podría ser una opción, se le ocurrieron por lo menos tres maneras de usar esa información, sin embargo ya había usado algo parecido a caca de perro para su primera broma y a él le gustaba innovar, parte de la diversión era que las victim, ejem, culpables de haberle molestado, no supieran por donde vendría la revancha.

Eso lo podía dejar como última opción.

También estaba entre las cosas más notables en él su gusto por la porquería que escribía Jiraiya, como se atrevía a leer esa cosa en público era algo que no lograba entender.

¡A él le había dado vergüenza hasta leerlo en privado!

Cosa que había hecho una sola única pues el difunto Hayate le había convencido diciéndole que no debería juzgar una obra literaria sin saber de qué se trataba, la verdad no pudo pasar del primer capítulo; la gramática era pésima, la historia previsible, los personajes planos, la pornografía sin sentido y lo que hacían los personajes era anatómicamente imposible.

Un cuento de hadas tenía más sentido.

Pero algo que también sabía era que la gente que era tan asidua a la pornografía solía tener una imagen algo distorsionada de las relaciones reales, especialmente alguien a quien no se le conocieran relaciones cercanas duraderas.

Gai y Asuma no contaban.

Iruka por su parte se conocía bien y se aceptaba tal y como era, había tenido su ración de relaciones románticas, algunas buenas y otras no tanto, pero luego de experimentar llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía preferencias de género y tan solo le interesaban las personas per se.

Sabía que en otros lugares la sociedad no era tan abierta, pero en una aldea ninja, los pobladores estaban demasiado cercanos a la muerte como para estarse preocupando por algo tan insignificante siempre y cuando la cantidad de niños permaneciera estable y Konoha no tenía ningún problema en eso, como podía asegurar él al ver que sus grupos de alumnos cada año parecían ser mayores que el año anterior.

Por otro lado Kakashi según lo que se contaba en la aldea era del tipo completamente heterosexual, por lo que jugar con él un poco no iba a herir sus sentimientos.

Iruka jamás intentaría algo así si no hubiera sido por eso.

Golpear por ahí por el momento parecía la mejor opción.

Ahora, conocía por experiencia con sus estudiantes problema que una competencia de ese tipo si no se detenía tendía a escalar peligrosamente de manera que podía salir lastimada seriamente alguna de las partes o peor aún, un tercero inocente.

Por eso tenía que tomar revancha de manera definitiva, era necesario hacer algo que obligara a Kakashi a encararlo directamente, aunque fuera de manera violenta pero que al hacerlo hiciera a Iruka el vencedor de la batalla de ingenio y de una vez lo sacara de la duda del porqué el copy-nin lo había seguido inicialmente.

Kakashi no iba a saber que era lo que lo que lo había golpeado.

¡Iba a ser tan divertido!

-

-

Anko

.

Anko se sentìa furiosa.

¡Como se había atrevido el cretino de Kakashi a hacerle eso a Iruka!

Estaba completamente segura de que para que el gentil Iruka le hubiera hecho una inocente broma a Kakashi, este tenía que haberle hecho algo realmente horrible y debería haber aceptado como un buen shinobi el castigo que se había ganado.

Ella sentía que era su deber de buena kunoichi defender al objeto de su dess, eh, amigo, si este era demasiado amable como para romperle el hocico al imbécil que había osado a meterse con su cabello.

¡Su cabello!

¡Y justo el día en que por fin había decidido andarlo suelto!

Seguramente no iba a querer hacerlo de nuevo, y con tanto cambio de color se le iban a dañar las puntas e iba a tener que cortarlo.

¡Cortar, su cabello!

Ahora, que talvez no todo fuera malo, con un poco de suerte, Iruka necesitara de consuelo y si ella estaba allí este podría sentirse tan agradecido que le aceptara una cita, y talvez un beso, y entonces talvez podría llevarlo a su apartamento, y entonces ya ahí le daría un poco de sake...,

No eso no serviría.

Mejor mucho sake y luego de algún rato Iruka-kun olvidaría que era un caballero y que ella **no** era un dama y podrían tener memorias para atesorar para siempre, bueno, al menos ella.

Él con un poco de suerte y alguna droga potente no recordara nada de lo que tenía ganas de hacerle.

Después de todo valoraba su amistad y se daba cuenta que no eran compatibles como pareja a largo plazo.

Pero aún así, él estaba demasiado bien como para no darle una probadita.

Nunca se perdonaría haber sido su noviecita cuando estaban en el jardín de infantes, mucho antes del ataque del kyubi y de su propia experiencia con Orochimaru, debió haber esperado a que fueran mayores para haber aprovechado mejor la oportunidad, en ese tiempo nunca pasó de quitarle su merienda y golpearlo en el recreo.

¡Ah, tiempos de inocencia y amor infantil!

-

-

Tsunade.

.

Tsunade se sentìa preocupada.

Aunque inicialmente había pensado que era muy chistoso el hecho de que Kakashi e Iruka se hubieran involucrado en una infantil guerra personal las cosas le daban la impresión de que se podrían salir de control.

Sabía que las bromas que iniciaban inocentes rápidamente podían escalar a tragedias y desgraciadamente estaba ante shinobis poderosos y evidentemente inmaduros, al menos eso había pensado de Kakashi, sin embargo ahora se daba cuenta que debería de incluir en ese grupo también a Iruka.

La noche anterior se había puesto a revisar las notas del Tercero y lo que había encontrado le había causado bastante inquietud.

Al principio había esperado que Iruka manejara la situación como si el copy-nin hubiese sido uno de sus pequeños alumnos y luego de una reprimenda con su tono de maestro le hubiera hecho huir sintiéndose poco menos que cucaracha y deseando con todo el corazón que el habitualmente dulce Iruka-sensei lo viera de nuevo con buenos ojos.

Después de todo a pesar de su tamaño e indiscutible poder Kakashi en muchos aspectos era como un niñito malcriado, uno muy grande al que le gustaba leer porno en público y que podía matarte de más de mil maneras diferentes, todas muy desagradables.

Pero Kakashi había huido con el resto de los shinobi sin dar tiempo de que Iruka ventilara de inmediato su enojo abriendo la puerta para que el asunto continuara.

Y empeorara.

Peor que todo lo demás, había mal juzgado a Iruka, aparentemente debajo de su dulce apariencia y mal genio existía otra persona completamente diferente y llena de contradicciones.

Dulce e iracundo, inocente e ingenioso, paciente y rencoroso, algo despistado en lo que se refería a darse cuenta de que alguien estaba flirteando con él y contrario al sentir general muy poderoso, además de poseer un carácter explosivo.

Y él no estaba viendo a Kakashi para nada como a uno de sus alumnos.

¿En que había estado pensando?, ¡esos dos se iban a matar y con ellos a la mitad de la aldea!

-

-

* * *

-

Se que en este capìtulo no pasò gran cosa pero es que necesitaba un capìtulo de enlace.

**Como seguramente intuyeron esta historia puede tomar varios rumbos diferentes;**

**1-Iruka al final se decide por hacerle algo a Kakashi referente a su gusto por los perros.**

**2-Iruka hace lo que tenìa pensado, no voy a decir que es para no hechar a perder la sorpresa, aunque me imagino que todos tienen cierta idea de que serìa.**

**3-Anko decide organizar al fan club para vengarze de Kakashi.**

**4-Tsunade manda a los dos de mision para que arreglen sus cosas lejos de la aldea.**

**Se abre el perìodo de votaciones, aunque en vez de ser por conteo de votos dependerà de quien logra convencerme.**

**Espero que esto los anime a dejarme reviews y muchìsimas gracias a los que me han dejado comentarios antes, me motivaron a seguir con esta locura que me pasa dando vueltas en la cabeza, ya saben, no dejen de opinar y hacer feliz con eso a una aprendiz de escritora.**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

**-**

-

**

* * *

  
**


	7. Kakashi, arrepentimiento

**

* * *

**

-

**Soy dueña de una gata gorda.**

**Lo cual reconozco es culpa mía.**

**Pero de Naruto y todo su Universo no, solo lo tomo prestado por ratitos.**

**Antes de seguir, le cambie la categoría de k a M, la verdad ni me había enterado de que la tenía tan baja, perdón si a alguien le incomodó, no fue a propósito.**

**También esta historia va galopando hacia el yaoi, están advertidos.**

-

* * *

-

**Emociones en el verano de Konoha**

-

**Capitulo 7.**

-

**Kakashi, arrepentimiento.**

-

-

Kakashi se tomó su tiempo ese día antes de dirigirse a la sala de misiones, estaba más que seguro que de nuevo ese recinto estaría colmado hasta el techo de shinobi y kunoichi.

De hecho sabía que durante el día era seguido siempre por los ojos de muchas personas que no querían perderse de algo que no sabían que era pero que esperaban que sucediera pronto.

Era horrible perder su privacidad.

Ahora que una parte de los ingresos de todos los ninja mayores de edad estaba siendo destinada a las apuestas basadas en las bromas entre él mismo y Umino, decidió que merecía algo de ese efectivo dado que dependía de sus acciones quienes llegaran a ser los afortunados ganadores.

Sabía como hacer para ser incluido.

Cualquier shinobi en la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas estaba al tanto que Genma no sabía guardar un secreto que no estuviera relacionado con alguna misión y que era lo suficientemente ambicioso como para facilitar información a cambio de alguna ventaja sobre las demás personas participantes en las apuestas.

Genma estaba cerca de la puerta de la Torre del Hokage cuando Kakashi lo interceptó;

-¡Yo!

El hombre pareció apretar un poco la espina que tenía en la boca al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

-Kakashi-sempai, ¿va hacia la Torre, no cree que podría ser peligroso para usted ahora, después de todo es el turno de Iruka-sensei, cierto?

Si, no era muy discreto.

-Maa, ¿porqué?, no me dirás que apostaste a que me desaparecería.

-Bueno, Kakashi-sempai, es lo que cualquier otro shinobi haría luego de enfadar al lindo maestro.

Kakashi pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Genma imposibilitándole escapar;

-¿Bien, Genma-kun, que otras cosas haría cualquier otro shinobi?

...

...

Treinta minutos más tarde Kakashi se encontraba muy satisfecho, gracias a un muy, eh, cooperador Genma, había sido capaz de entrar en la bolsa de apuesta de manera anónima.

Ahora, sí estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de apuestas diferentes basadas en su intercambio de "obsequios" con Iruka.

Las apuestas iban más o menos así;

1:10 Iruka es herido de gravedad luego del primer mes.

1:5 Kakashi es herido de gravedad luego del primer mes.

Como era posible que encontraran más probable eso que lo anterior era algo que encontraba algo molesto.

1: 2 es herido de gravedad alguien más que no tenía nada que ver en el asunto.

En cuanto a esto el mismo Kakashi no se atrevería a asegurar lo contrario, después de todo es de todo el mundo conocido que los daños colaterales suceden.

1: 50 Kakashi es enviado a una misión y/o; no regresa, cuando regresa a Iruka se le bajó el enojo.

Quien apostara por eso era un imbécil.

La lista seguía hasta casi llenar una hoja de las posibles ramificaciones y desenlaces para ese encuentro que por lo que Kakashi podía observar era de momento la novela que seguía toda Konoha.

Hasta le estaban permitiendo a civiles participar en la bolsa, le asombraba la cantidad de dinero que los negociantes, especialmente los de verduras, estaban dispuestos a poner a favor de Iruka.

Al final de la lista estaba la apuesta que tenía las probabilidades más bajas, la cual posiblemente alguien había apuntado como broma;

1: 1,000. Kakashi e Iruka terminan como pareja.

A pesar que al leer esto frente a Genma se había reído, y había vuelto a reír cuando el estúpido ese hizo una broma diciendo que la perfecta máquina asesina que era él no sabría que hacer con alguien que andaba con el corazón en la mano como hacía Iruka, Kakashi tuvo una sensación de ardor en el estómago y de opresión en la garganta e inclusive reprimió un suspiro justo a tiempo.

No quería que Genma tomara ideas y sus ganancias bajaran.

**Sólo** por eso.

Después de todo y contrario a la opinión general Kakashi se sentía culpable y quería compensar al chunin por la decoloración de su cabello y el acoso de parte de toda la población de la aldea, era seguro que al joven maestro lo estaban siguiendo también y dado que por sus observaciones había aprendido algo de ese chunin, sabía que él no apreciaba el ser acosado…

Kakashi en algún momento se había percatado que era el responsable de haber iniciado todo ese circo al no haber encarado al maestro directamente para preguntarle si sabría algo de Naruto y sentía que era su responsabilidad el compensar a Iruka por su falta.

Pensándolo bien, ya en retrospectiva, cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho Umino en ese momento si hubiera seguido enfadado con él por lo de los exámenes chunin no podría haber sido peor que lo que estaban viviendo por no haberlo hecho.

Además no quería dar la oportunidad de que las cosas escalaran, después de todo era un shinobi fiel a Konoha y no le parecía justo que alguien más saliera lastimado por sus errores, pero tampoco quería perder de manera pública.

¿Quién querría?

Así que al darse cuenta que sería imposible ver al maestro de manera privada en algún lugar público decidió que lo mejor sería esperarlo dentro su apartamento para verlo luego de que terminara su turno y hacerlo partícipe de su plan para que ambos obtuvieran unas muy jugosas ganancias y burlar al resto de la aldea.

Se había dado cuenta que en los últimos días tal parecía que alguien siempre estaba con Iruka desde que salía de su apartamento hasta que regresaba a el.

Se imaginaba que serían miembros de su fan club reclutados por Anko para protegerlo porque a dichas personas siempre las encontraba después hablando con ella.

Estarían haciendo un reporte.

Tenía que reconocer que todo indicaba que estaban muy bien organizados.

Le parecía que Umino no estaba muy enterado del asunto porque siempre era gente diferente con excusas más o menos creíbles: "Iruka-sensei, ¿puedo caminar con usted para que me cuente como le está yendo a mi sobrina en la escuela", "Iruka-kun, puedo acompañarlo hacia la torre para que de camino me dé algunos consejos de cómo llenar apropiadamente la formula F-10", "Iruka-san, me dijo Shisune-san que usted hace el mejor tempura de vegetales, mientras estamos en el mercado me podría dar la receta mientras me enseña donde comprar los ingredientes","Iruka-kun, ya que terminamos el turno a la misma hora podría acompañarte a tu casa para que me prestes un poco de té para el desayuno de mañana, el mío se me acabó y a esta hora ya la tienda la cerraron."

¡Ugh, ahora era imposible hablar con el hombre a solas!

Kakashi entró con cuidado en el pequeño apartamento del maestro y se sorprendió al descubrir que no había trampas en ella, tal parecía que tenía razón Asuma al decir que no toda la gente era tan cuidadosa, **no** paranoica, como él.

Era un lugar muy humilde, cualquiera hubiera creído que alguien con dos empleos viviría en un lugar mejor, sin embargo había que reconocer que se sentía muy acogedor, Kakashi se sentó en un sofá de dos piezas muy gastado pero extraordinariamente confortable y se puso a observar el lugar.

Aunque conocía el apartamento por haberlo observado desde un árbol cercano en las semanas anteriores se había perdido de gran cantidad de detalles, ya dentro de el pudo ver que ese lugar estaba lleno de dibujos infantiles en los que el protagonista principal era siempre un monigote señalado como Iruka-sensei rodeado de arco iris, flores y corazones y había gran cantidad de tazas de las que dicen "el mejor maestro del mundo" y muñecos de peluche con forma de delfín adornados con lazos y tarjetas de regalo.

También había cajas de chocolates demasiado caras como para haber sido obsequiadas por niños.

Luego de un rato, a pesar de haber estado leyendo su libro Kakashi estaba aburrido y como aún faltaba tiempo antes de que Iruka regresara a su apartamento el copy-nin decidió terminar de darse un tour por el lugar.

No es que hubiera mucho que ver de todos modos, una pequeña cocina muy bien provista y mucho más ordenada que el resto de la vivienda, un cuarto de baño que solo contaba con un inodoro, un lavabo, una estrecha ducha y un basurero donde descansaban los restos de un tinte para cabello que hizo que Kakashi de nuevo se sintiera un poco arrepentido por su broma, además a un lado había una habitación con una cama individual y muchos libros y pergaminos tirados por todo lado, especialmente cerca de un muy pequeño escritorio.

Kakashi no pudo evitar hacer una comparación con su propia casa, o mejor dicho la casa de sus ancestros, grande, ostentosa y fría.

Mas apropiada para un museo que para que alguien la habitara.

De hecho el copy-nin evitaba estar allí el mayor tiempo que podía, y se sorprendió al pensar que no le importaría pasar mucho tiempo en ese pequeño apartamento, con todo y su obviamente incómoda cama.

Después de todo de que servía su cama king size si aunque tuviera alguna aventura ocasional siempre dormía solo.

No es que esas aventuras fueran muy frecuentes, después de todo él nunca andaba de cacería y solo sucedía cuando alguna mujer lo abordaba en algún bar cuando andaba de salida con los jounin.

Nunca ningún hombre lo había abordado, no se imaginaba porqué, él no le tenía temor a la experimentación y en sus tiempos de AMBU había tenido su ración de sexo de misión con compañeros de ambos sexos, aunque de eso había pasado algún tiempo y al igual que él no estaba seguro de quién había sido su pareja en esas ocasiones posiblemente ellos tampoco estarían enterados de que había sido él.

Kakashi hizo un esfuerzo conciente para alejar de su mente todos esos pensamientos deprimentes y de nuevo se sentó en el suave sillón que a pesar del poco tiempo que tenía de conocerlo se había convertido en su favorito, para luego de acomodarse retomar su lectura.

Oh, ese mueble era una delicia, con un poco de suerte Iruka-sensei se lo vendiera cuando hubieran solucionado su malentendido.

Y fue precisamente mientras Kakashi estaba en ese sillón un par de horas más tarde, que Iruka se llevó la mayor impresión de su vida al llegar a su apartamento y encontrar al famoso copy-nin acurrucado y dormido.

-

-

* * *

-

**Muchísimas gracias a la gente que fue tan amable de dejarme comentarios en el capítulo anterior.**

**Pero como ven en este también puse a participar un poco al Iruka´s fan club y de momento no los voy a poder sacar de Konoha.**

**De nuevo muchas gracias y déjenme comentarios. **

**Y si ven errores también se aceptan correcciones.**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

**-**

**-

* * *

  
**


	8. Kakashi Iruka, complot

**

* * *

-**

**Y aquí sigue la continuación de esta historia que está basada en los personajes de la serie Naruto, los cuales ni me pertenecen ni los inventé yo.**

Por aquello que alguien tuviera la duda.

**Por cierto, esta historia aunque todavía no lo es por completo va hacia el yaoi, que por si acaso no lo saben es la relación hombre-hombre, así que si eso les molesta demasiado mejor no sigan leyendo.**

Están advertidos.

-

* * *

-

-

**Emociones en el verano de Konoha**

-

-

**Capítulo 8**

-

**Kakashi-Iruka, Complot.**

-

--

**Emociones en el verano de Konoha**

-

-

**Capítulo 8**

-

**Kakashi-Iruka, Complot.**

-

-

Iruka se encontraba en una especie de trance mientras sentía aumentar la ansiedad al contemplar al hombre que dormía en su sala.

Tenía el entrenamiento suficiente como para saber que no debía despertar súbitamente a un ninja, especialmente si este se encontraba en un lugar al que no estaba habituado.

Y Kakashi no era cualquier ninja, era uno realmente peligroso.

Iruka estaba decidiendo entre sus opciones de huir o pelear cual animal en peligro cuando la puerta que había dejado entreabierta al entrar, pues de inmediato había visto al copy-nin y había decidido dejar una ruta de escape en caso necesario, se movió suavemente produciendo un leve crujido.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue donde su espalda golpeaba con fuerza contra la pared y una sensación ardorosa donde su cuello era cortado por un kunai.

Evaluó rápidamente esa herida y no le pareció que la cortada fuera profunda, era tan solo la ocasionada por la presión del arma para mantenerlo inmóvil.

Bueno, adiós al tratar de ser sutil.

Iruka dio un empujón con toda su fuerza al hombre que lo había atacado, usando una de las técnicas que enseñaba a sus alumnos para alejarse de él evitando al mismo tiempo el ser herido más gravemente y en caso de que no hubiese sido algo premeditado sino una reacción al despertar gritó su nombre al mismo tiempo que sacaba él también un kunai y tomaba posición de defensa;

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿Qué significa esto?

Sintió donde un hilo de sangre bajaba por su cuello y como no había dejado de observar al copy-nin pudo ver como el hombre miró la herida que acababa de ocasionar y eso pareció despertarlo por completo, pues la expresión de su rostro que hasta hacía menos de un segundo había sido feroz cambió por completo a una que solo podría describir como de angustia, al mismo tiempo que el kunai que había tenido en su mano caía al suelo rebotando con un sonido metálico.

Siempre le había parecido que Hatake era demasiado pálido, sin embargo el color que tenía en ese momento era el más blanco que hubiese visto en una persona.

Bueno, al menos en una persona viva.

El copy-nin empezó a respirar de manera agitada y con la voz entrecortada y ronca empezó a hablar con un volumen tan suave que apenas se escuchaba;

-Iruka-sensei, perdón, de verdad lo siento, yo, yo no quería hacerle daño, yo, yo nunca...

Iruka trabajaba todo el día con personas, niños y adultos, de tal manera que podía reconocer perfectamente bien el arrepentimiento sincero.

Y además se daba cuenta también que el pobre hombre parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas mientras con palabras entrecortadas no parecía encontrar la manera de expresar sus ideas.

No pudiendo evitar el sentir compasión, Iruka levantó una mano para llamar la atención del copy-nin y le dijo mientras relajaba su postura y guardaba su kunai;

-No se preocupe, no fue nada, me he hecho cortadas más graves al rasurarme, pero ahora me voy a hacer un té y tal parece que ha usted le haría bien uno también, los voy a ir a preparar y cuando regrese espero que me explique que está haciendo aquí, por mientras por favor siéntese.

Así le daría oportunidad al copy-nin de retomar el control de sí mismo.

El maestro se dirigió a su cocina y puso agua a calentar para hacer un par de tazas de té tranquilizante, él lo necesitaba con urgencia, independientemente de que como shinobi no le era extraño el encarar a la muerte con cierta frecuencia no era normal que eso sucediera al entrar en su hogar en un día cualquiera y era más que evidente que en ese momento podría encontrarse en el suelo con el cuello roto y la yugular abierta.

Pero por lo que había visto el copy-nin necesitaba de ese té todavía más que él.

Mientras miraba el agua calentarse y se limpiaba y aplicaba un poco de presión en la herida de su cuello no pudo evitar preguntarse que estaría haciendo ese hombre allí y cuanto tiempo habría estado en su apartamento para que se hubiera quedado dormido.

Iruka se sorprendió sintiendo algo de vergüenza por su humilde hogar, no había tenido tiempo de limpiar en toda la semana, eso era algo que solo hacía el domingo cuando tenía oportunidad y no la había tenido por lo que había objetos tirados por todo lado, además sus cosas eran viejas y el sillón en el que había estado durmiendo Kakashi hacía tiempo que había visto sus mejores días.

Estaba conciente de que el copy-nin como único heredero de un clan importante tenía que vivir en una mansión.

Sacudiendo su cabeza para con eso tratar de alejar esos pensamientos y traer otros más urgentes, se puso a meditar en la situación actual, obviamente Kakashi no había venido a atacarlo por sus muestras de arrepentimiento cuando lo hirió, la última broma había sido del copy-nin así que no creía que hubiese estado plantando otra en su apartamento, especialmente porque no se hubiera quedado allí después de haberlo hecho, de tal manera que habiendo descartado como improbables aunque no imposibles las opciones más peligrosas, respirando profundamente se dispuso a hablar con Kakashi.

Para cuando el agua hirvió había logrado calmarse lo suficiente como para estabilizar su respiración y su pulso, pudiendo caminar sosteniendo ambas tazas sin derramar su contenido.

Kakashi se encontraba sentado en el sillón, encorvado y su afligida expresión le recordó a Iruka la de un cachorrito luego de ser pateado o la de un niño pequeño regañado por algo injustamente.

Era sorprendente lo expresivo que era el copy-nin tan solo teniendo visible un cuarto de su cara.

Iruka sintió renacer la compasión, independientemente de que sabía que debería sentirse enojado por la intromisión en su hogar, el ataque a su integridad física y la última broma, siempre había tenido debilidad por los animales y los niños.

Entregó una de las tazas a Kakashi y sentándose él mismo en un sillón diagonal al copy-nin tomó un sorbo de su té mientras que esperaba a que el jounin empezara a explicar que había estado haciendo en su apartamento.

Kakashi quien al recibir la bebida no había levantado la mirada, luego de un sonoro suspiro miró de reojo por un momento a Iruka y luego de poner su taza en una pequeña mesa cercana sin haberla probado se puso de pie e inclinándose profundamente mientras miraba al suelo dijo;

-Iruka-sensei, me disculpo por lo que le hice a su cabello y por todas las molestias que le he ocasionado, con toda la gente de la aldea interfiriendo en el momento me pareció buena idea esperarlo aquí para aclarar las cosas, eso también fue un error de mi parte, por favor, perdóneme también por herirlo y permítame tratar de compensarlo por todo.

El maestro se sintió avergonzado ante la actitud humillada de Kakashi por lo que él también se puso de pie y colocó una mano sobre el hombro del copy-nin;

-Kakashi-sensei, por favor levántese, lo disculpo, pero de verdad, no es para tanto, yo he tenido algo de culpa también y al decir verdad, si no fuera porque la gente no ha dejado de interceptarme yo ya le habría plantado otra broma y a estas alturas el que debería estarse disculpando seria yo.

Eso pareció relajar al pobre hombre porque se irguió, dejando ver como su único ojo visible se curvaba debido a una sonrisa algo tímida;

-En ese caso, Iruka-sensei, ahora me siento agradecido de haber venido, ya bastante gente me puso al día de lo que puede hacer usted cuando decide darle una lección a alguien, ¿todavía me deja tomarme ese té?

...

...

Aunque al inicio había sido algo incómodo para Iruka el estar sentado con el copy-nin, ese hombre acabó confesando que la razón por la que inicialmente había estado siguiéndolo había sido para preguntarle si sabría algo de Naruto, pues se había imaginado que dado que el muchacho le tenía tanto afecto posiblemente le habría hecho llegar alguna noticia.

Eso terminó de derretir el enojo que Iruka pudiera estar sintiendo todavía.

Luego de un rato, después que hubiera contado lo que sabía del chico y estuvieran intercambiando historias de las metidas de pata de Naruto el hielo se había roto y el maestro acabó sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta que estaba disfrutando mucho de esa conversación con Kakashi.

También se había divertido mucho al ver que el jounin se había sorprendido al enterarse que estaba más que conciente de la gente organizada por Anko para protegerlo y que a pesar de que le agradecía a su amiga la intensión, le incomodaba la poca fe que demostraba en su habilidad para cuidarse solo y el estorbo que había sido hasta el punto de imposibilitar el poder devolver la broma a Kakashi.

Incluso le hizo gracia que el jounin se refiriera a esa gente bien intencionada como su "fan club" como si él fuera otro Sasuke.

Cuando ya habían estado hablando un rato el copy-nin sacó a colación la conversación que había tenido más temprano con Genma y lo que había averiguado de las apuestas, sugiriendo que dado que sus vidas estaban dando el entretenimiento en la aldea deberían plantar la mayor broma para burlarse de la gente que había estado entrometiéndose con ellos.

A Iruka le pareció una muy buena idea.

Revisaron minuciosamente la lista de las apuestas y ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que lo ideal sería poner su dinero en la única que no tenía más participantes y por lo tanto la de mayor beneficio económico, pues al cobrarla barrerían con las demás apuestas dejando a todos los demás sin ganancias.

La de que ellos no llegarían a ser pareja y por lo mismo con la que se burlarían de más gente cuando se supiera que había sido una broma.

Claro, después de cobrar la apuesta pues parte de la diversión era esa.

Por lo tanto sería necesario que al menos al inicio fuera creíble y que sucediera rápido para no dar oportunidad de que más gente apostara por ello.

Decidieron aprovechar la presencia de Kakashi en el apartamento de Iruka esa noche para empezar a plantar la broma y dado que las paredes eran algo delgadas y sus vecinos eran shinobi, empezaron a golpearlas rítmicamente con la cama, al mismo tiempo que imitaban gemidos cerca de la pared que compartía con el apartamento contiguo.

Luego de un rato Iruka lloraba de la risa y Kakashi se encontraba completamente encorvado mientras se sostenía con una mano el estómago y con la otra la boca para apagar las carcajadas.

También el copy-nin sugirió que para que no pareciera una aventura de una noche, sino algo más serio, pues eso era lo que decía la apuesta, él debería pasar la noche allí.

Inicialmente a Iruka no le pareció mucho la idea, después de todo su apartamento era muy pequeño y sólo tenía una cama individual, sin embargo Kakashi pareció leer su mente y le dijo que al él no le importaba dormir en el sillón.

Que cuando ganaran la apuesta podía deshacerse de ese mueble y comprar algo más apropiado para que se quedara una visita, inclusive se ofreció a llevarlo él mismo al basurero municipal de Kohoha cuando el maestro comprara uno nuevo e insistió en ello hasta que Iruka prometió permitirle hacerlo.

El chunin opinó que el copy-nin era amable al ofrecerse para eso.

Iruka decidió que ya que iba a ser anfitrión esa noche debería cocinar algo para su huésped y preparó una sencilla cena; sopa miso, arroz con vegetales, un poco de pescado fresco y ensalada, pero como ya era algo tarde para ponerse a hornear como postre comieron algunos chocolates que había recibido de parte de la tía de un exalumno, la chica siempre que salía de la aldea al regresar le había traía un pequeño obsequio del lugar donde anduviera en agradecimiento a pesar de que dicho sobrino ya hacía años que había dejado de ser alumno de Iruka.

Hay gente tan agradecida.

El chunin ya sabía que Kakashi no enseñaba su rostro por lo que le dijo que iba a concentrarse en su propia comida para darle algo de privacidad para que de esa manera comiera en paz, se había preocupado al ver como el jounin se había tomado su hirviente té en un parpadeo, sin embargo este ya había terminado con sus alimentos para cuando Iruka apenas iba por media sopa.

Aún así Kakashi insistió en que era la mejor comida que había tenido en semanas, poco después Iruka se fue a su habitación para dormir y dejó acomodado al copy-nin en el sillón de la sala haciendo lo mismo.

Y con eso inició la segunda parte de la novela de la que se hablaría en toda Konoha por mucho tiempo.

...

...

A la mañana siguiente Iruka había programado el despertador un poco más temprano para tener oportunidad de bañarse antes que su huésped y luego preparar un desayuno adecuado pues seguía sintiéndose responsable de ser un buen anfitrión.

Además sabía que para cuando llegara al salón de misiones en la tarde sería del dominio público su "relación" con Kakashi lo cual generaría muchas preguntas, y si querían ganar la apuesta deberían ponerse de acuerdo en que contestar para que todo ese cuento resultara creíble.

Se levantó haciendo ruido pues de esa manera alertaría al copy-nin y no tendría que pasar por otro episodio de peligro para su cuello como la noche anterior, luego de bañarse buscó otro paño y un uniforme limpio para prestarle a Kakashi ya que ambos usaban el mismo tamaño aunque el copy-nin era un poco más delgado que Iruka y le ofreció las cosas al jounin para que se alistara mientras él preparaba el desayuno.

Iruka se sentía de muy buen humor, la broma que iban a plantar le parecía muy graciosa y era un cambio bien recibido el tener un cómplice para hacerla.

Ahora que solo quedaba ponerse de acuerdo en los detalles con Kakashi terminó de alistar el desayuno; recogió el pan que Yokata-san, el panadero, siempre muy amablemente dejaba en su puerta para que no tuviera que madrugar para salir por pan fresco, hizo algunos huevos revueltos, puso sobre la mesa mermelada, jamón y queso, exprimió jugo de naranja y preparó café, para después esperar a que Kakashi se terminara de alistar lo cual ocurrió muy rápido como era de esperar.

El jounin pareció sorprendido cuando miró la mesa con las cosas del desayuno y sonriendo se sentó a comer cuando Iruka lo invitó a hacerlo.

El copy-nin aparentemente había estado pensando lo mismo que él en cuanto a que deberían ponerse de acuerdo en que historia contar.

Decidieron revolver un poco de la verdad con la mentira para que resultara creíble y por eso dirían que Kakashi se había metido en el apartamento de Iruka para plantar otra broma antes de que el maestro tuviera tiempo de responder a la anterior y que había sido encontrado con las manos en la masa mientras lo hacía lo que llevó a una pequeña lucha y que una cosa había llevado a la otra hasta que se habían dado cuenta de que se sentían atraídos mutuamente.

Hasta ahí todo iba bien.

Después en algún momento Kakashi llamó a Iruka de manera formal por lo que el maestro dijo;

-¿No cree que deberíamos tratarnos de manera más informal?, después de todo se supone que ya dormimos juntos.

El copy-nin pareció pensarlo un momento;

-Si, tiene razón. ¿Que tal Iruka-san, o talvez Iruka-kun, o mejor Iruka-ru o Ruka-ru o mejor aún Ru-ru?

Iruka que había empezado a escuchar las ideas de Kakashi con una sonrisa en los labios conforme el jounin hablaba se iba poniendo cada vez más serio y al final estaba colorado de la vergüenza de pensar que alguien escuchara como otra persona lo llamaba así.

-¡Por supuesto que no!, creo que Iruka-kun estará bien y yo lo voy a llamar Kakashi-san que es un punto más abajo que el Kakashi-sensei o el Kakashi-sempai de antes.

Kakashi, que no tenía ni la menor idea de porqué a Iruka no le habían parecido sus opciones de nombres cariñosos continuó, había notado que las personas que iniciaban relaciones amorosas solían dar muestras públicas de afecto, así que decidió enumerar algunas que había observado en sus conocidos en la aldea o leído en la serie Icha-Icha;

-Bien, y que tal con los cariñitos públicos, yo prefiero que los besos estén fuera de la lista, pero si quiere le puedo dar una nalgada cuando nos estén viendo o también podría mandarle flores.

Iruka se puso más colorado y le gritó;

-¡Qué! ¿Y que le hace pensar que me puede nalguear o llevarme flores?, lo primero es inapropiado y lo último es para mujeres y yo pienso ser el hombre en esta relación imaginaria.

El copy-nin arrugó el ceño;

-¡Pero yo soy más alto!

Iruka apretó los puños;

-¡Eso no es cierto, es por su cabello que parece que es así!

Kakashi estaba seguro de tener la razón, aún antes del sharingan era muy bueno calculando por lo que insistió;

-Mi ficha dice que mido 1.81, ¿cuanto dice la suya?

-Mnññ.

Kakashi sabía que había ganado esa, así que poniendo una mano detrás de su oreja mientras se inclinaba un poco sobre la mesa acercándose a Iruka dijo;

-Perdón, podría repetir eso, no le escuché.

El chunin pesar de estar conciente que ese alegato no le había servido no tenía ganas de dar su brazo a torcer:

-La estatura no tiene ninguna importancia.

-Además yo soy mayor.

- ¡Eso tampoco tiene ninguna importancia! Y ni me lleva tantos años, pero bueno, está bien, si alguien insiste mucho podemos decir que alternamos.

El jounin cruzó los brazos;

-No, yo no quiero alternar.

-¡Pero Kakashi-san, es de mentiras!

-Si, pero después podría ser que las mujeres ya no me abordaran en los bares o alguien podría esperar que de verdad sucediera y me da la impresión de que eso debe doler.

Iruka, por alguna razón de la cual ni intentó interpretar su significado en ese momento, se sintió molesto al imaginarse a Kakashi saliendo de un bar con una desconocida, lo que hizo que dijera un comentario venenoso antes de poder evitarlo;

-¡Kakashi-san, si espera lo suficiente siempre habrá tipas lo suficientemente borrachas que quieran levantarlo en un bar y además es un ninja, se supone que está entrenado para soportar el dolor!

Kakashi se sintió ofendido por esa respuesta, ciertamente él no tenía un club de admiradores como Iruka, pero el maestro tampoco debería echárselo en cara y además estaba al tanto de que lo consideraban bastante atractivo y de echo las mujeres con las que se acostaba no solían estar borrachas, por lo que dejó salir su enojo de la manera que sabía molestaría al correcto maestro de escuela.

-Si, puedo soportar el dolor cuando estoy luchando, no cuando (beep, beep, beep).

Como había esperado Iruka se sonrojó y aunque el copy-nin no lo interpretara así no fue tanto por vergüenza como porque empezaba a estar realmente enojado;

-¡No es necesario ser tan soez!

-¡Por favor!, ¿le ofendieron mis palabras? ya me parecía que era un mojigato.

Iruka cambió de color por enésima vez desde que había encontrado a Kakashi en su apartamento;

-¡Fuera!

-¿Pero no tenemos que terminar de ponernos de acuerdo en que decir para ganar la apuesta?

-¡FUERA!!

Dado que Kakashi ya había engullido su desayuno y el maestro empezaba a verse todavía más fúrico el copy-nin decidió que posiblemente sí se había pasado un poco y que lo más saludable sería dejar el resto de la conversación para más tarde.

La noche anterior había entendido que Iruka tenía muchas más habilidades de las que se podía pensar que tendría un chunin maestro de escuela pues Kakashi lo había atacado por instinto al despertar en un sitio extraño y el chunin había logrado apartarlo saliendo prácticamente ileso.

No había muchos ninja que pudieran rechazarlo en uno de sus ataques en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Se daba cuenta que en una lucha real no le sería tan fácil vencerlo y aunque posiblemente lo lograra, al final no quedaría muy bien parado, lo cual le alegraba, era reconfortante saber que podía quedarse dormido a la par de Iruka y este podría defenderse en caso de que por reflejo lo atacara.

Eso hacía nacer la esperanza de encontrar algún día a alguien con quien compartir la cama.

Si Iruka podía seguramente esa persona existía.

Y cada vez tenía menos ganas de luchar con el maestro, no recordaba haber pasado un rato tan agradable como la noche anterior en mucho tiempo, tanto la comida como la conversación habían sido memorables y para cerrar con broche de oro había dormido como nunca en ese sillón.

No podía permitirse que no ganaran la apuesta o Iruka jamás se compraría un sillón nuevo y él no podría llevarse el viejo a su casa.

Todo fuera por evitar el insomnio.

-

-

-

* * *

-

**¡¡Hola!!, Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado lo suficiente como para que me dejen un comentario, porque la verdad me entristece un poco el ver que hay un montón de gente que lee el fic pero muy pocos escriben lo que opinan, si no les gusta nada más sean amables al decirlo.**

**¡Muchas gracias a los que sí han dejado comentarios, por ustedes sigo escribiendo esta locura!**

**Que al decir verdad me divierte mucho escribir.**

**Como siempre no tengo idea de que escribir para el próximo capítulo así que se vale que me digan que quieren que suceda y quien quiere que aparezca. **

**Prometo dar crédito si tomo prestada alguna idea.**

**Espero saber de ustedes.**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

-

* * *


	9. Konoha confundida

* * *

-

**Naruto y todo su Universo le pertenece a quien lo inventó, o sea, otro que no soy yo.**

Y**o tan solo lo tomo prestado sin ganar un cinco por ello y al mismo tiempo le hago propaganda, así que no creo que vaya a quejarse.**

**Les recuerdo que esta historia aunque todavía no pasa nada realmente entre los personajes se insinúa el yaoi, que es la relación hombre-hombre, si se sienten demasiado incómodos con eso, mejor no lean esta historia, pero al menos hasta ahora se perderían de algo divertido.**

-

-

* * *

-

-

**Emociones en el verano de Konoha.**

**-**

**Capítulo 9**

**-**

**La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas confundida.**

**-**

-

Debido a sus labores de anfitrión Iruka llegó algo ajustado de tiempo a su turno en la academia, por eso fue directamente al salón que le correspondía sin ver a ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajo pues ellos ya se encontrarían con sus respectivos alumnos y por lo tanto no pudo enterarse desde temprano que tan bien estaría funcionando el plan que había trazado con el copy-nin.

El día transcurrió normalmente, pero para la hora del almuerzo no había logrado olvidar su desacuerdo con Kakashi.

Le molestaba que el jounin tuviera esa opinión de él, ciertamente era una persona correcta, pero para nada un santurrón.

Lo que pasaba era que el Kakashi era un tipo mucho más desinhibido que él y para su asombro Iruka se dio cuenta que deseaba darle una buena impresión.

Eso lo preocupó, hacía tiempo que no le importaba tanto la opinión que tuviera otra persona de él.

Además empeoraba su humor el que ese día debido a su prisa en la mañana no había llevado nada para almorzar antes de las clases de la tarde, por lo que en vez de ir al comedor común de los maestros decidió que iría al Ichiraku a comer ramen.

Por primera vez en meses ese pensamiento no le produjo la sensación de pérdida que había sentido desde que Naruto se marchara, después de todo ahora tenía algo muy gracioso que contarle al chico cuando este regresara.

Acababa de despedirse de su último alumno y mientras recogía algunas cosas antes de salir sintió donde se abría la ventana del salón y al volverse vio al copy-nin que con su ojo semicerrado debido a una sonrisa y con un mano en alto a modo de saludo se sostenía acuclillado en la cornisa;

-¡Yo!

Iruka no había tenido tiempo suficiente para superar del todo el malestar anterior a pesar de que se daba cuenta de que había sido por algo sin importancia y de que ambos habían tenido algo de culpa en ello, por lo que respondió al saludo de una manera no muy entusiasta;

- Kakashi-san.

El jounin puso su mano tras la cabeza y viéndose algo dudoso dijo;

-Maa, Iruka-kun, me preguntaba si no hay problema en que pase ahora por su apartamento, verá, es que dejé mi libro en el uniforme que dejé ahí esta mañana y…

Kakashi quedó mudo viendo hacia la puerta detrás de Iruka, lo cual hizo que este también se volviera para ver que sería lo que había llamado la atención del copy-nin.

Tres de los otros maestros estaban en la puerta con la boca abierta.

¡Genial!, lo que le faltaba.

Iruka decidió que no era el momento para decirle a Kakashi lo que opinaba de sus gustos literarios, además era de agradecer que el jounin no hubiera tan solo ingresado a su apartamento como había hecho la noche anterior sino que estuviera pidiendo permiso para hacerlo, habría que darle el punto de que por lo menos parecía que aprendía con rapidez y en todo caso se daba cuenta que después de los sonidos de la noche anterior ya no había marcha atrás, así que de nuevo miró al jounin y le dijo;

-no, por supuesto que no hay no hay ningún problema.

Kakashi ignoró a los hombres que lo miraban como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza;

-um, ¿lo veo más tarde?

Iruka se encogió de hombros.

-claro.

Tras eso Kakashi tan solo hizo los signos con las manos para transportarse de allí y se marchó.

Como Iruka sabía que sucedería apenas el jounin desapareció los otros maestros se abalanzaron en el salón.

-¿Iruka-sensei, está bien, qué le pasó en el cuello?

Iruka levantó una mano para llevarla a su cuello, se había puesto una gasa cubriendo la herida que Kakashi le había ocasionado con el kunai la noche anterior.

-No, nada, me corté rasurándome.

Los otros maestros sonrieron de manera comprensiva, muy evidentemente no creyeron eso y a Iruka le dio la impresión de que se imaginaron que bajo la gasa debía haber o una marca de mordisco o un chupetazo, sin embargo trataron de ser discretos y cambiaron el tema;

-Ahh. Iruka-sensei, ¿va a almorzar con nosotros hoy?

Por supuesto que sabía que lo que querían realmente era sonsacarle información del porqué estaba el uniforme del copy-nin en su apartamento y como se había hecho la "herida" de su cuello.

Iruka era bueno en lo que hacía, así que decidiendo que era una buena oportunidad para apoyar la broma, miró hacia abajo sonrojándose, contrario al conocimiento popular también podía hacerlo adrede, y les comentó como no queriendo hacerlo, mientras rascaba la cicatriz de su cara como hacia siempre que estaba nervioso, o mentía;

-No, es que…bueno, la verdad es que hoy no tuve tiempo de preparar nada.

Vio donde los otros shinobi se miraban entre sí y luego de unos segundos uno dijo mientras que los otros dos asentían;

-¡Pero para qué están los amigos!, nosotros trajimos suficiente y podemos compartirlo con usted.

Iruka sonrió, había sido muy fácil;

-bueno, si no les es mucha molestia...

…

……

Kakashi estaba saliendo del apartamento de Iruka con el uniforme que había usado el día anterior en un brazo y su libro abierto en la otra mano.

Había quedado en la parte más interesante y no podía esperar para saber que pasaba con la heroína, cuando buscaba la última frase que había leído se encontró de frente con Anko y Kurenai.

Ninguna de las dos se veía feliz.

Kakashi sintió una alegría malvada al ver a las dos mujeres y advertir su obvio descontento imaginándose a lo que se debía, por lo que hizo un esfuerzo conciente para verse extremadamente feliz.

-¡Hoolaa!

….

….

En las primeras horas de la tarde Kakashi fue a la Torre del Hokage donde sabía estaría Genma y el dinero de la apuesta, sin embargo le fue imposible al copy-nin recolectar el premio.

Genma le informó al dueño del sharingan que la totalidad de la bolsa de apuesta en ese momento estaba en posesión de Shizune-chan, pues aparentemente ningún ninja, siendo todos tan suspicaces, confiaba demasiado en alguien más para guardar tal cantidad de dinero perteneciente a todos.

Además le informó que aunque había pasado muy poco tiempo ya más de la mitad de los ninja de la aldea conocían del romance que estaba iniciando entre él e Iruka-sensei y por lo tanto esa apuesta estaba cerrada, no había riesgo de perder la ganancia, pero debido a la cantidad del premio y a lo específico de la apuesta Kakashi debía estar con Iruka en una "relación" creíble por lo menos un mes para poder retirar el premio sin problemas.

Después Genma le recordó al copy-nin que al final del mes esperaba recibir el diez por ciento que habían acordado.

A Kakashi no le importaba demasiado esperar ese tiempo si eso significaba comer lo que Iruka cocinaba y dormir en su sillón.

El problema era que con solo eso no bastaría para convencer de su romance a la población entrenada para ver debajo de lo evidente de Konoha.

Tenía que volver a hablar con Iruka.

Sabía que cuando llegara a la torre del Hokage habría tanta gente que le sería imposible ponerse de acuerdo con él por lo que de nuevo se dirigió a la academia.

Esta vez esperó en la puerta del salón a que se fueran los niños que estaban haciendo alguna pregunta acerca de la tarea, no quería que el chunin se enojara más con él, después de todo necesitaba de su ayuda para hacerse con el dinero.

Y además obtener lo que realmente deseaba, dar una lección al club de admiradores de Iruka, Kakashi por alguna razón que no entendía ni pretendía preocuparse tratando de entender les encontraba especialmente molestos, por lo que esperó a que los niños se marcharan para entrar.

-¡Yo Iruka-kun!

El chunin sonrió lo cual a Kakashi se le hizo algo extraño, pero dado el poco tiempo que tenía antes de que el maestro fuera a su otro empleo no le dio mucha importancia.

Además todavía no sabía distinguir entre los diferentes tipos de sonrisa del chunin como para saber que esa en particular no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Que tal Kakashi-san, tal pareciera que la mitad de la aldea ya sabe de nosotros.

-Um, si, pero hay un problema…

Y repitió lo que le había dicho Genma.

Mientras tanto Iruka recogía algunas armas que tenía que guardar con las que había practicado durante el día con los niños, por lo que Kakashi se ofreció a ayudarlo a llevarlas al salón donde las guardaban al finalizar las clases.

Iban conversando acerca de lo que podrían o no podrían hacer para convencer a los demás ninja de lo real de su relación cuando al entrar al salón de armas Iruka sintió una broma puesta por algún niño en el lugar y dado que él iba adelante se movió bruscamente para evadir el objeto que de otra manera hubiera caído sobre su cabeza y al hacerlo empujó al copy-nin que iba muy cerca suyo pues la conversación que estaban llevando a cabo era mejor tenerla en la voz más baja que pudieran.

Kakashi se golpeó contra uno de los kunai puestos en los estantes detrás de él por lo que molesto le gritó a Iruka para que se apartara pues se lo estaba clavando en el trasero (el kunai, por supuesto);

-¡Ahh, Iruka-kun, quítese que me está lastimando!

-Perdón Kakashi-san, no pude evitarlo, pero no grite que no es para tanto y en todo caso usted pidió venir aquí conmigo.

-¡Claro, como no es usted al que le están clavando un arma en el trasero!

Alguien empezó a tocar muy duro a la puerta que se había cerrado.

Ambos shinobi se miraron y rápidamente abrieron la puerta, del otro lado vieron a Fugaku-san, el director de la academia quien se veía molesto junto con una kunoichi madre de uno de los alumnos que trataba de evitar una sonrisa mordiéndose los labios mientras trataba muy poco disimuladamente de ver hacia otro lado que no fuera hacia donde se encontraban los dos hombres.

-Iruka-sensei, estoy sorprendido, usted es de los hombres más correctos que conozco...

Luego miró de manera muy fea a Kakashi antes de continuar;

-por lo que por esta vez solo le diré que le agradecería que atendiera sus asuntos personales fuera del área de la academia.

Kakashi que rápidamente había hecho un recuento de lo que habían dicho y por lo tanto de lo que ambos ninja se imaginaron que había sucedido supo de inmediato que era lo que el hombre estaba sugiriendo y que además le estaba echando la culpa a él de corromper al "correcto" sensei y trató de sacarlo de su malentendido;

-No, no es lo que usted se imagina…

Iruka lo interrumpió para decir;

-eh, si Fugaku-san, por favor perdóneme, no volverá a pasar.

El lenguaje corporal del chunin desbordaba arrepentimiento.

El maestro miró al copy-nin que a su vez lo miraba con furia y tomando a Kakashi de un brazo lo arrastró fuera de la academia sin decir nada hasta que estuvieron lejos de allí.

El jounin se liberó del agarre de Iruka y le reclamó sin siquiera intentar disimular lo molesto que se sentía;

-¿Qué demonios fue eso, sabe lo que esos dos se estaban imaginando? ¡Por supuesto que lo sabe y le encanta! ¡Esto no se puede quedar así! Tiene que ir a aclarar ese malentendido.

Iruka estaba sonriendo cuando contestó;

-Pero Kakashi-san, esto es de lo mejor que pudo pasar, además ¿Quién lo entiende?, venia diciéndome que teníamos que convencer a la gente que lo nuestro continuaba adecuadamente y que estábamos enamorados.

El copy-nin no podía creer que el chunin estuviera hablando en serio;

- ¡Sabe perfectamente bien a lo que me refiero y no crea que voy a dejar que esa idea continúe!

-Kakashi-san, tranquilícese, no es para tanto, pero si quiere lo invito a comer esta noche en mi casa para que hablemos de lo que vamos hacer, pero de momento se me hizo tarde para mi turno en la torre, lo veo luego.

Y se fue corriendo.

El jounin quedó con la boca abierta cada vez más conciente del error que había cometido al subestimar al chunin.

Kakashi se quedó eligiendo entre sus opciones y decidió que no podía esperar hasta la noche para ponerse de acuerdo con Iruka acerca de como aclarar ese malentendido, suponiendo que ese hombre tuviera la más mínima intensión de hacerlo…

…

…

Iruka sintió las miradas de sorpresa e interrogación apenas entró en el salón de misiones, pero ninguno de los ninja que se le acercaron para entregar sus reportes ni sus compañeros de trabajo se atrevió a preguntar nada directamente, aunque si dejaron salir algunos comentarios; "hoy se ve muy alegre, Iruka-sensei", "¿le pasó algo bueno Iruka-sensei? Parece que resplandece", ante esto Iruka tan solo sonreía o si le decían algo especialmente ingenioso inclusive reía abiertamente.

Pero no contestaba nada.

Sabía que mientras menos dijera la gente más se imaginaría que ocultaba algo, algo que se morían de ganas de saber, y después del episodio del salón de armas, que luego de un par de horas debía ser del dominio público, toda la aldea debía sentirse un tanto desconcertada.

Después de todo al igual que él toda la aldea había creído que Kakashi era completamente heterosexual y ahora posiblemente estuvieran dudando inclusive de que fuera el dominante en la relación.

Para apoyar esa idea Iruka estuvo caminando para acomodar algún documento y sentándose de nuevo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad para que todo el mundo notara que no tenía ninguna dificultad para hacerlo.

Definitivamente uno de los mejores engaños que hubiera plantado nunca, y todos estaban cayendo.

Se estaba divirtiendo como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

Y tenía que reconocer que parte de la diversión era la satisfacción malsana que sentía por la irritación de Kakashi.

Estaba de espaldas a la puerta ordenando un archivo cuando escuchó como las personas presentes empezaban a murmurar y luego se hacía un silencio solemne por lo que se volvió para verse de frente con una muy sonriente Ino-chan que sostenía el ramo de rosas rojas más grande que hubiera visto.

-Iruka-sensei, le envían este ramo, ¿sería tan amable de firmarme el recibido?

Iruka empezó a sentir mucho calor, se imaginó que habría tomado un muy indigno color rojo y sin poder hacer otra cosa, mientras firmaba el maldito papel puso las flores sobre los archiveros.

Izumo, quien tenía turno ese día también, se acercó al ramo tomando la tarjeta y ante el horror de Iruka la leyó en voz alta;

-"Para el lindo Ruka-chan, gracias por la deliciosa cena, Kakashi"

Pudo oírse algunos "ohh" de parte de las kunoichi, mientras Izumo y demás shinobi empezaban a reír;

-Lindo Ruka-chan, debe haber sido realmente una "cena" memorable para que Hatake-san esté tan agradecido.

Las carcajadas aumentaron.

Iruka le arrebató la tarjeta a Izumo mientras se arrepentía de haber olvidado buscarla y destruirla antes de que alguien la leyera, pero dadas las circunstancias no podía hacer nada de momento.

Luego mataría a Kakashi.

Por lo menos debido a lo que parecía podría declarar que había sido un crimen pasional y que no había estado en su sano juicio.

Estaba seguro que todo mundo le daría la razón.

-

-

* * *

-

**Como ven ahora la aldea debe estar confundida en cuanto a cómo será la relación entre los dos sensei. Por aquello de las dudad, el sufijo -chan, suele usarse para mujeres.**

**Espero que ustedes disfruten tanto leyendo esta historia como yo disfruto escribiéndola.**

**¡Muchísisimas gracias a todos los que han dejado un comentario y más a los que han dejado varios!**

**¡¡Gracias!!**

**Y a los que todavía no han puesto un comentario anímense, con eso hacen a alguien muy feliz y les cuenta como la buena acción del día.**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

**-**

**

* * *

  
**


	10. Nada es lo que parece

**

* * *

-**

**Aquì de nuevo, Naruto sigue sin pertenecerme a mí, la historia sigue siendo categoría M por sugerirse el yaoi, y sigo sin ganarme un cinco por escribirla.**

**Pero mi gata, que sí es mía, está mas delgada gracias a un alimento con mas fibra.**

**:)**

**Todavía no pensaba subir este capìtulo, pero está en renovación y me daba miedo que me lo borraran, así que por favor disculpen los errores si es que no los ví por falta de tiempo para editar.**

Yo soy mi propia beta.

-

* * *

-

**Emociones en el verano de Konoha.**

**-**

**Capítulo 10**

**-**

**Nada es lo que parece.**

-

-Tsunade se encontraba en su oficina con un horrible dolor de cabeza cuando alguien llamó a la puerta aumentando su malestar.

Su humor ese día era especialmente malo porque Shizune había hecho otra vez una ronda por todos los escondites del lugar aprovechando cuando ella estaba atendiendo a unos clientes de la aldea y al regresar todo su sake había desaparecido de la oficina, desafortunadamente como no se suponía que hubiera nada de eso allí no podía reclamarle a su sobrina la desaparición de la bebida.

Tenía que empezar a buscar lugares nuevos para guardar sus "cosas".

Por eso al decirle a la persona que esperaba permiso para pasar que podía hacerlo en su voz se reflejaba su pésimo estado de ánimo.

Genma ingresó luciendo una sonrisa a pesar de eso.

Para cualquier persona que hubiera presenciado esa escena el cambio de actitud de la mujer hubiera resultado sospechoso.

Tsunade empezó a sonreír también;

-Genma-san, ya empezaron a llegarme noticias por lo que imagino que su misión está caminando de manera adecuada.

Genma suspiró aún sonriendo;

-Me gustaría decir que todo se debe a mi labor pero la verdad es que casi no hice nada, de hecho solo le enseñé la lista de las apuestas a Kakashi-san, le hice una broma diciéndole que jamás podría estar con alguien como Iruka-sensei y al día siguiente ya se habían confabulado para cobrar la apuesta.

La Hokage se puso a reír de una manera que recordaba sospechosamente a un ladrido;

-¿Ya trató Hatake de cobrar la apuesta?

-Si, le dije que para poder ponerle las garras encima tendría que convencer a la aldea de que estaba de pareja de Iruka-sensei por lo menos por un mes.

-¿Estuvo de acuerdo?

Genma se encogió de hombros;

-Si, de hecho me dio la impresión de que lo aceptó demasiado pronto.

Tsunade de nuevo sonrió, aunque esta vez con una sonrisa suave.

-Gracias Genma-kun, puede retirarse, y recuerde que esta misión sigue siendo clasificada y confidencial y me tiene que hacer los reportes de manera verbal únicamente a mí. Yo arreglaré para que se le pague en su salario sin pasar por el papeleo.

Genma hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Genma-kun, ¿cuanto le está cobrando a Hatake por incluirlo de manera anónima?

El shinobi se volvió a medias para responder;

-Usted sabe lo difícil que es Kakashi-san, hubo un momento en que creí que se estaba molestando de verdad cuando empecé el regateo.

Tsunade se daba cuenta de que el hombre no había respondido a su pregunta, pero estaba bien mientras no comprometiera la misión y siguiera siendo discreto.

Muchos ninja cultivaban una imagen pública diferente a su verdadera naturaleza, lo cual era muy útil para las misiones de espionaje, como la imagen de chismoso de Genma cuando era un shinobi al que no podrían sacar nada de información ni bajo tortura.

Y no había ningún problema en que se dejara un porcentaje de las ganancias de los dos sensei, en todo caso ese tipo de ganancia extra era aceptada como un salario ganado de manera correcta en una misión.

La Hokage tampoco sentía ningún remordimiento por estar detrás de ese engaño, después de todo cada pueblo necesitaba diversión de vez en cuando y las cosas que estaban haciendo esos dos eran para desternillarse de la risa, y ahora que estaban orientados de manera segura la aldea no corría peligro.

Lo cual como hokage era su principal obligación.

Luego que Genma se marchó la Hokage se quedó pensando en los dos hombres involucrados en esa historia, a Iruka no tenía mucho tiempo de conocerlo, sin embargo su historia era muy parecida a la de mucha otra gente en una aldea ninja, con sus padres asesinados en el cumplimiento del deber siendo todavía un niño, sin ninguna otra familia, viviendo tan solo para servir y creciendo olvidado e ignorado por todos hasta que se vio obligado a hacer lo que fuera necesario para llamar la atención y de esa manera escapar a su soledad y a la sensación de abandono e insignificancia que eso mismo había ocasionado, cosa que a pesar del amor de sus alumnos y admiración de sus compañeros no parecía haber superado.

Tsunade lo había visto sonrojarse ante el más pequeño halago sin que pareciera estar muy convencido de merecerlo, claro que también cambiaba de color ante el mínimo enojo, era algo poco frecuente y peligroso en un ninja el llevar las emociones expuestas para que todo el mundo las viera, ahora que aunque Iruka no se diera cuenta tenía todo un séquito de admiradores que haría cualquier cosa para protegerlo.

¡Cómo si lo necesitara!

Pero peor aún era Hatake, un niño prodigio, si es que se puede llamar prodigioso el mandar a alguien de seis años a misiones en las que debía matar o morir.

Y el vivió, viendo morir a toda la gente a la que amaba hasta que no quedó nadie.

Y el aislamiento emocional con el que creció por no estar en contacto con gente de su edad en su desarrollo lo convirtió en un adulto también aislado, a pesar de llegar a contar con gente que lo apreciaba, pero sin tener plena conciencia de que le era permitido ser más que una máquina asesina y que había más en la vida que tan solo estar a la espera de la siguiente misión.

Deseando inconcientemente algo que le había sido arrebatado sin saber exactamente lo que era.

Además por su afición a la basura que escribía Jiraya era evidente que debía sentirse solo y que encontraba algo de consuelo en esa mala literatura romántica disfrazada de novelas pornográficas del sannin.

Debía creer que era menos patético el ser visto como un pervertido que como un hombre solitario necesitado de afecto.

Si algo había sorprendente era que ambos hombres todavía conservaran algo de cordura debajo de todas las heridas emocionales con las que cargaban.

Tsunade no tenía idea si esa experiencia les serviría de algo a largo plazo, pero esperaba que apaciguara el dolor que sabía ambos debían sentir a pesar de haber aprendido a disimularlo con los años.

Kakashi talvez encontrara al maestro que le enseñara a ser un hombre completo y el maestro talvez encontrara a alguien que pudiera ayudarle a superar sus problemas de autoestima.

Y ambos un fin a su soledad.

Así Tsunade tuviera que usar todos los trucos que tuviera a su alcance para lograrlo, de hecho con mucho esfuerzo había logrado excluir a Hatake de cualquier misión que lo alejara de Konoha por más de dos días.

Y ella cumpliría con su función de mantener a la aldea entera a salvo de quedar semidestruida, de nuevo, esta vez por culpa de dos de los shinobi más poderosos que la habitaran.

Todo el mundo feliz.

¡Si tan solo ella hubiera podido participar de esa apuesta!

...

...

Iruka con mucho esfuerzo terminó su turno sin herir gravemente a nadie, de nuevo como en las semanas anteriores todos los shinobi pasaron por el salón de misiones así no tuvieran nada que estar haciendo allí o lo hubieran hecho antes de que las flores llegaran, de esos últimos todos tuvieron que regresar porque algo habían olvidado y cada ninja que entró aparentemente no pudo evitar preguntar a qué se debía el enorme ramo de rosas tirado en un rincón, después de lo cual todos los demás presentes se desvivían por describir la escena de la entrega del maldito arreglo con más detalles de los que alguien podría haber captado en tan poco tiempo.

Para peores cada nueva vez que se contaba la historia se añadían más detalles imposibles y cada vez más erróneos por más que el maestro intentara corregirlos.

La última versión en vez de describir un Iruka iracundo hablaba de un chunin ruborizado y casi llorando de la emoción al ver sus sentimientos correspondidos, que en vez de haber hecho pedazos la tarjeta apenas pudo arrebatársela a Izumo, la había guardado en su camisa cerca de su corazón y que en vez de haber tirado el ramo en el piso con furia lo había colocado con reverencia en una esquina apartada para resguardarlo de cualquier daño mientras aguardaba con impaciencia a que terminara su turno para ir a corresponder adecuadamente el obsequio.

Esa última parte la habían captado adecuadamente aunque no fuera por las razones correctas.

Para peores aunque el chunin había pensado dejar el ramo "olvidado", le fue imposible hacerlo porque por lo menos media docena de personas se quedaron esperando a que cerrara la puerta del salón y todas al unísono le recordaron su "obsequio".

Inicialmente pensó que no habría problema con eso, en todo caso había basureros por todo el camino hacia su casa.

No había contado con que lo escoltara un par de jounin.

Gai-sensei y Asuma-sensei decidieron ir a un bar cercano a su apartamento y dado que iban en la misma dirección insistieron en escoltarlo, uno a cada lado.

¡Cómo si alguien pudiera creer semejante cosa!

Asuma empezó a hablar;

-Así que tú y Kakashi-kun...

Iruka supuso que dadas las circunstancias no le quedaba otra opción que aferrarse a la historia, así que evitó mirar al shinobi viendo en su lugar hacia el ramo que sostenía en las manos, encontrándole a las dichosas rosas un uso por primera vez;

-hmp.

El chunin sabía que con eso no se quedarían tranquilos pero no quería mentir abiertamente si podía evitarlo, en una aldea ninja ese era siempre el mejor curso de acción, sin embargo los hombres no parecían querer dejar el tema, Gai continuó;

-Jamás había visto a mi honorable rival entregarse de manera tan entera a los dulces encantos del romance con ninguna persona, y mi corazón se llena de alegría al ver que eligió entre todos los habitantes de nuestra amada aldea al más respetuoso de los sentimientos de alguien tan valioso como nuestro querido Kakashi-kun, que ha tenido tantas pérdidas trágicas en su vida lo que haría merecedor de las mas horrorosas torturas a quien se atreviera a jugar con su maltratado corazón.

Iruka sintió donde su propio corazón perdía un latido, ¡el par de jounin lo estaban amenazando!

¡Cómo era que se les ocurría que era Kakashi el que podría salir lastimado en esa relación, suponiendo que fuera real, era algo que no comprendía!

El maestro se sintió ofendido por ello, aunque él mismo se daba cuenta de lo ridículo de su sentimiento, sin embargo no pudo evitar defenderse de esas acusaciones.

Nunca se había frenado para decir lo que pensaba a nadie, así fueran sus superiores;

-Gai-sensei, estoy seguro que Kakashi (usó a propósito el nombre sin ningún honorífico para simular intimidad) sabe perfectamente bien cuidarse solo y no existe el menor riesgo de que yo pudiera hacerle daño aunque quisiera, en todo caso si están tan preocupados por su "maltratado corazón" deberían hablar con él para prevenirlo y no conmigo.

Los dos jounin se miraron entre sí, pero esta vez el que habló fue Asuma;

-Iruka-sensei, no se ofenda, no quisimos dar a entender que siendo tan fácil para usted el hacerse querer podría estar plantándole una broma a Kakashi-kun para darle una lección por algo que podría hasta parecer que merecería, pero aún las mejores personas en un momento de enojo pueden cometer actos muy crueles que los amigos no pueden permitir y hay muchas cosas sobre el pasado de Kakashi-kun que hace que la gente que lo aprecia se preocupe por sus carencias en lo que se refiere a relaciones afectivas y por eso mismo no podríamos advertirle directamente a él, pues sembraríamos la duda en su relación echándola a perder si fuera sincera, pero si no, estamos tranquilos pues es más que seguro que usted no permitiría que esto se prolongara.

Asuma sonrió de una manera que no tranquilizó para nada a Iruka;

-Pero es evidente que sus sentimientos por él son sinceros por lo que nos sentimos felices por ustedes y aquí es donde nos desviamos, que pase buenas noches Iruka-sensei.

El chunin vio donde los dos hombres se alejaban sintiéndose molesto pero decidió no decir nada a Kakashi acerca de esa conversación pues el hombre podría sentirse indignado y subestimado por la actitud tan sobreprotectora de sus amigos y en su enojo echar a perder la broma, en todo caso al final, cuando todos se enteraran de la broma los jounin se darían cuenta del ridículo que habían hecho lo cual seria la mejor venganza.

Pero aún así no se atrevió a deshacerse de las flores antes de llegar a su apartamento por temor a que los dos jounin todavía lo estuvieran vigilando.

...

...

En su pequeño hogar el enorme ramo estorbaba en cualquier lugar, durante un rato Iruka estuvo tratando de encontrar algún rincón donde poder olvidarlo.

Fue imposible.

Acabó dándose por vencido y colocándolo en un pichel para refrescos, pues no poseía ningún florero, lo dejó encima de la mesita de su comedor.

Luego de eso se puso a cocinar, eso era algo que hacía siempre al llegar a su apartamento luego de sus trabajos, especialmente si su día había sido difícil, era una especie de escape que le permitía relajarse al seguir con una concentración casi mística los pasos de las recetas haciendo que pudiera abstraerse de los eventos del día.

Cocinar era su manera de retomar el control de su vida y de sus pensamientos.

Y le llenaba de orgullo el saber que lo hacía realmente bien.

Ese día sin embargo no lograba concentrarse pues cada vez que alzaba la vista el monstruoso parchón rojo encima de la pequeña mesa le hacía recordar el episodio en la sala de misiones y la conversación con los jounin.

Conforme pasaban los minutos se sentía cada vez más molesto, aunque inicialmente había querido descartar por ridícula la preocupación de los jounin, su experiencia al tratar con personas le decía que los hombres podrían tener algo de razón y que bajo su apariencia de fortaleza y seguridad el copy-nin podía tener un corazón frágil.

Y para cuando Kakashi llamó a la puerta, el chunin había tenido tiempo suficiente para recordar y meditar en todo lo que había sucedido desde esa tarde.

Eso no disminuyó su enojo.

De todos modos abrió la puerta permitiéndole al copy-nin entrar sin responder a su saludo.

A Hatake eso no pareció importarle y luego de mirar el lugar mientras curvaba su único ojo visible en señal de alegría, volviéndose al chunin dijo, mientras ponía sobre la mesa un par de botellas de saque que traía consigo;

-¡Iruka-kun, le gustó mi regalo!, que bueno porque salió carísimo, jamás me imaginé que unas flores costarían tanto dinero, si he de serle sincero yo estaba seguro que las habría dejado en la sala de misiones o que las habría tirado en el primer basurero que encontrara de camino.

Iruka sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar;

-¡Y eso es lo que hubiera hecho si la mitad de la aldea no se hubiera asegurado de lo contrario!, creí que teníamos una tregua y le dije específicamente que nada de nombres ridículos ni flores. ¡Ahora Izumo-kun me va a recordar esto mientras tenga vida!

Kakashi sonrió aún más;

-Iruka-kun, tranquilícese, no es para tanto, en todo caso usted me invito a comer esta noche en su casa para que hablemos de lo que vamos hacer, pero de momento respire profundo porque esa vena que se le saltó en la frente podría explotar en cualquier momento, además, esto es de lo mejor que pudo pasar, ¿Quién lo entiende?, me había dicho que teníamos que convencer a la gente que lo nuestro continuaba adecuadamente y que estábamos enamorados.

Iruka entrecerró los ojos mientras la vena de su frente empezaba a palpitar más rápido al darse cuenta que el copy-nin estaba haciendo referencia a lo que había dicho luego del episodio en la academia esa tarde y se puso a pensar que tanto costaría convencer a los investigadores de Ibiki que unos ninja renegados habían entrado a su apartamento y asesinado al copy-nin para luego marcharse sin dejar rastro.

Kakashi por su parte se había acercado a la cocina y luego de levantar las tapas de las ollas que contenían una sopa de verduras y un estofado metió una cuchara en la sopa y luego de tomar una muestra del platillo se volvió al chunin;

-Sensei, se le pasó la sal...

-

-

* * *

-**-**

**Estoy algo desmotivada, a pesar de que me alegró mucho recibir algunos comentarios estos han disminuido en la cantidad, espero que no se deba a que la historia esté decayendo, yo creía que estaba mejorando, :(.**

**En todo caso espero que este capìtulo les guste y se lo dedico a todos los que me han dejado comentarios en esta historia, Zaeta Ketchum( con Krystal y Dragon phantom), Crushia, ale-are, Mizza, La trinidad del caos, M, Nita-, Nekod, Kenshin-lover3, Vanina, Sayuki-Uchiha, Kakuzu-sama, Misao Kirimachi Surasai, Enigmatek, Cratos, Nita!, neko,(ustedes dos no se si serán los mismos de más arriba, pero por si acaso mejor los pongo), kisuki y Nita( que de nuevo no sé si es la misma).**

**Ven, si los he leído. **

**Creo que no dejé a nadie por fuera, pero dado que nadie es perfecto si fue así mándame un comentario y prometo responderlo con una disculpa en el próximo capítulo.**

**¡¡Gracias!!**

**Para todos los demás que me han leído, ¡no sean tímidos!, tengo ganas de saber lo que opinan.**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

**-

* * *

  
**


	11. Es mejor no meterse donde no lo llaman

**

* * *

-**

**Va de nuevo, Naruto sigue sin pertecerme, así como tampoco Iruka, Kakashi, Anko ni Kurenai, aunque a ellas para ser sincera se las puede dejar el que las quiera.**

**Yo en este momento me conformaría con un tazón de ramén del que sale en la serie, porque cada vez que veo donde alguien se lo toma me muero de ganas de comer uno yo también.**

**¿A alguien más le pasa lo mismo?**

-

* * *

-

-

**Emociones en el verano de Konoha.**

**-**

**Capítulo 11.**

**-**

**Es mejor no meterse donde no lo llaman**

-

-

-

Anko decidió que como presidenta del club era necesario, no, no necesario, obligatorio e indispensable, hacer algo al respecto para evitar que el dulce Iruka-kun se involucrara más con el bestia de Hatake y saliera herido por eso.

Por lo tanto arrastró a Kurenai con ella para hablar con el ingenuo maestro y hacerle ver los terribles peligros a los que estaba expuesto por relacionarse de manera tan cercana con el copy-nin, del cual hasta ese momento nunca había oído comentar ni siquiera que fuera bi y por lo tanto podría no estar tomando en serio al ingenuo chunin.

Durante el camino su amiga había insistido en decirle que era mejor dejar que los dos hombres se las arreglaran solos y que no creía que Iruka-kun fuera a necesitar o siquiera agradecer su ayuda.

Sin embargo inicialmente pareció que había tenido razón en sus sospechas y que se estaban materializando sus temores pues al irse acercando al apartamento de Iruka ambas escucharon provenir de ese sitio los sonidos de golpes y objetos cayendo.

Los sonidos inconfundibles de una pelea.

Temiendo lo peor las dos mujeres corrieron hacia el lugar y ante el evidente peligro en el que se encontraba el objeto de su deseo Anko abrió la puerta de una patada.

La escena frente a ella dejó una cicatriz en su memoria para siempre.

Ambos hombres se encontraban en el suelo con las manos entrelazadas, el copy-nin de espaldas a la puerta sobre Iruka, sin embargo apenas escucharon el ruido de esta abriéndose se medio voltearon con la ropa desarreglada, jadeantes y ruborizados, quedando el jounin sentado a horcajadas sobre Iruka y este boca arriba completamente acostado en el piso.

Anko tuvo la impresión de que el copy-nin había estado muy inclinado sobre el chunin pero al escucharlas se había erguido un poco.

Iruka se medio sentó cuando las mujeres entraron corriendo en su sala, quedando con el copy-nin sentado sobre su regazo con las piernas del jounin abiertas a cada lado del cuerpo del maestro.

Hatake pareció darse cuenta de repente que había sido descubierto en una posición algo comprometedora y que ponía muy en duda su fama como macho dominante y al distinguir a Kurenai que se asomaba sobre el hombro de la otra mujer pareció acongojarse tanto que por fin pudo coordinar sus movimientos lo suficiente como para quitarse de encima del chunin.

Kurenai supuso que lo que acababan de presenciar sería suficiente evidencia como para convencer a su amiga de que Iruka podía hacerse perfectamente bien cargo de la situación con Kakashi, cualquiera que esa fuera, por lo que trató de disculparse con los dos hombres por la intromisión y la cerradura rota al mismo tiempo que le metía un codazo a Anko para hacerla reaccionar, pues la jounin no dejaba de dar bocanadas de aire cual si fuera un pez fuera del agua tratando de recuperar su voz por lo que Kurenai supuso, correctamente, que no le quedaba otra opción que inventar ella una excusa para que ambas pudieran irse de allí lo más rápidamente posible y ahorrarse más verguenzas;

-Eh, buenas noches, perdón por molestarlos, es que pasábamos por aquí y oímos algo y nos pareció que estaban en problemas, pero ya vimos que no, así que mejor nos vamos, buenas noches, vamos Anko-chan.

Y tomando a Anko del brazo empezó a arrastrarla fuera del apartamento.

Kakashi se acercó a ellas viéndose preocupado mientras trataba de convencer a las mujeres que las cosas no eran lo que parecían;

-No, Kurenai-chan, Anko-chan, no es lo que parece, es que íbamos a comer y le hice el comentario a Iruka-kun de que se le había pasado la sal en la sopa y eso lo enfadó y me atacó. Estaba tratando de inmovilizarlo mientras se calmaba cuando ustedes llegaron, ven, no era nada.

Kurenai, que de las dos mujeres era la única en condiciones de decir algo dado el estado de shock en el que se encontraba su amiga, iba a aceptar cortésmente la explicación de Kakashi e insistir en la retirada cuando Anko, liberándose de la mano de la otra jounin pareció que debido al enojo por fin pudo encontrar su voz, la cual salió algo chillona y dando un paso hacia Kakashi dijo;

-¡Cómo si eso fuera posible, Iruka-kun es el mejor cocinero de Konoha, eres un jounin deberías mentir mejor!

Kakashi no se amedrentó ni en lo más mínimo ante la furia de la mujer y mas bien pareció ofendido y molesto ante la duda;

-¡Es cierto, deberías probar la sopa si no me crees!

Luego de que el copy- nin dijo eso Iruka apareció detrás del hombre y asomándose sobre su hombro les dijo a las dos mujeres mientras sonreía ruborizándose de manera encantadora, con la cabeza algo ladeada y los ojos semicerrados;

-Si, Kakashi-kun tiene razón, podrían quedarse a cenar también, hay suficiente para todos.

Acto seguido cerró los ojos hundiendo cariñosamente la cara en el hombro del jounin mientras suspiraba.

Si las dos mujeres no hubieran estado tan concentradas en las acciones del chunin posiblemente hubieran podido notar la expresión de horror de Kakashi que dio un salto hacia un lado apartándose de Iruka.

Kurenai de nuevo habló:

-eh, no gracias es que Anko-chan quedó de ayudarme con una cosa y ya se nos está haciendo tarde.., ¿verdad Anko-chan?

Dadas las circunstancias Anko dijo lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió;

-¿uh?

Kurenai trató de aclararle las cosas;

-Aquello de lo que te había hablado más temprano, en aquel lugar, para eso que te conté...

Sí claro, muy sutil, como que todos los jounin necesitaban un refrescamiento en el curso básico de engaño y traición.

Hmp.

Como sea, después de medio despedirse, de nuevo logró tomar por un brazo a su amiga que se encontraba otra vez en un estado casi catatónico luego de la sorpresa por el comportamiento del maestro y la arrastró lejos de allí.

Al desaparecer de la escena las dos mujeres Iruka cerró entre carcajadas a como pudo la medio destruida puerta.

Luego el chunin se dirigió a la cocina sin dirigir la mirada al copy-nin y sirvió la sopa en dos platos hondos, poniendo luego estos sobre la mesa.

Kakashi no parecía muy feliz, pero de todos modos se sentó a la mesa con los brazos cruzados sin decir palabra ni hacer ningún intento por probar la sopa, Iruka por su parte sin que pareciera que eso le preocupara en lo más mínimo sentándose en su silla tomó un sorbo de ella sin esperar al otro hombre.

Lo que descubrió lo dejó atónito.

Se le había pasado la sal.

Mucho.

**Mucho.**

Mientras tocía escuchó la voz del jounin que le hablaba con tono un poco más grave que el que usaba habitualmente;

-Se lo dije.

Iruka a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía levantó la vista de su plato para dirigirla al hombre que a su vez lo miraba de manera muy seria.

El chunin reconoció esa mirada, era la mirada que le decía que se le había pasado la mano en una broma y que estaba a punto de pagar por ello.

Por alguna razón regresó a su memoria el vergonzoso recuerdo de estar boca abajo sobre unas rodillas recibiendo unos azotes mientras el jounin continuaba hablando;

-También le dije que no quería que hiciera que la gente pensara que las cosas eran como obviamente están pensando que son.

Si, era cierto, él concientemente estaba haciendo casi todas las cosas que específicamente Kakashi le había pedido que no hiciera, por lo que no tenía derecho de reclamarle al copy-nin el que hubiera hecho otro tanto con las flores y además lo había atacado por decirle la verdad acerca de su sopa.

Y el copy-nin no le había devuelto los golpes como se habría merecido sino que tan solo lo había inmovilizado mientras se calmaba.

Se había comportado como un idiota.

-Si, me lo dijo, he sido un imbécil, lo siento, le prometo que mañana arreglaré el malentendido.

El jounin seguía mirándolo de la misma manera sin añadir nada por lo que el maestro se puso de pie;

-Kakashi-sensei, por favor, déjeme tratar de compensar este nuevo error y espere un momento mientras cocino otra cosa, sé que no es justificación pero estaba muy molesto porque usted también había hecho lo que yo específicamente había pedido que no hiciera y no creí lo de la sopa porque jamás ningún platillo me había quedado tan mal, ni siquiera cuando estaba aprendiendo a cocinar, no se que más decirle para que me perdone, dígame que puedo hacer para demostrarle que lamento lo que sucedió.

Kakashi estudió por un momento al chunin, ya lo había visto en acción y le daba la impresión de que empezaba a distinguir las sutiles diferencias en su cuerpo cuando mentía, a pesar de lo fácilmente que parecía poder engañar a la demás gente **no** era un buen mentiroso, al menos no tanto como para engañar a alguien que supiera que signos buscar, era más bien culpa de esas personas que se dejaban engañar al subestimarlo por darse cuenta de lo ingenuo y honesto que era y suponer que no tendría el valor o el ingenio para tratar de engañarlos.

De hecho era de las personas más transparentes que hubiera visto nunca y aunque su arrepentimiento en ese momento parecía sincero era conciente de que necesitaba tenerlo cerca un poco más de tiempo como para poder sentirse seguro de que había aprendido a reconocer e interpretar sus gestos correctamente.

A pesar de que lograra enojarlo por momentos también era la persona más interesante que hubiera conocido en mucho tiempo, tanto así que desde que había empezado a relacionarse más con Iruka no había vuelto a sentirse aburrido.

-Bien Iruka-kun, creía que habíamos quedado en no usar más el "sensei" y si quieres compensarme, además de que te asegures de aclarar el malentendido mañana, quisiera dormir aquí de nuevo hoy.

El jounin vio donde el otro hombre abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras se rascaba su cicatriz.

Debía estar nervioso.

-Lo que usted quiera Kakashi-san, pero hoy yo duermo en el sillón, no es justo que duermas incómodo dos días seguidos.

¡No!, eso no era lo que Kakashi quería, el sillón era el mueble más cómodo que hubiese conocido nunca, pero esa cama se veía como una pesadilla, ¡para esa gracia mejor se iba a dormir a su casa!;

-De ninguna manera, soy yo el que elige y elijo el sillón y no se diga más.

Por su parte Iruka se sentía muy agradecido, después de todo el jounin estaba siendo muy benevolente a la hora de castigar su falta, no solo le daba dos oportunidades más de probar sus habilidades culinarias al quedarse también para el desayuno, sino que además se quedaba en su apartamento siguiendo con su acuerdo para cobrar la apuesta así fuera durmiendo en el horrible sillón.

A pesar de lo mal que había empezado esa noche el resto de esta estuvo muy bien, de nuevo Iruka encontró que disfrutaba mucho de la conversación con Kakashi, el cual inclusive se ofreció como ayudante de cocina pues bromeando dijo que ya no estaba dispuesto a no ser tomado en cuenta en la elaboración de los alimentos, pues después de todo iba a ser la victima del resultado final de lo que fuera que saliera de ese experimento culinario, esta vez Iruka no se molestó por el comentario, tan solo volteó los ojos mientras dejaba salir un resoplido, después de todo se lo merecía y el tiempo de nuevo pasó volando entre bromas y maquinaciones de que harían para seguir asombrando a toda Konoha.

Kakashi le informó también que tras muchas semanas de reposo obligatorio y luego de haber hecho de todo para probarle a Tsunade que ya estaba totalmente repuesto, de nuevo le habían asignado una misión que lo alejaría de la aldea por unos pocos días.

No entendía porqué la Hokage se había vuelto tan sobreprotectora con él de repente.

Pero se lo decía ya que era mejor que estuviera enterado de porque no andaría por la aldea en caso que alguien preguntara, pues eso era lo que la gente esperaría que sucediera en una relación real.

Al final de la noche mientras Iruka estaba su habitación mirando las manchas en su cielorraso antes de dormir, decidió recibir a Kakashi con un obsequio cuando regresara de su misión.

Pensando que sería lo que más le agradaría al copy-nin, se prometió alegremente tomar parte de sus ahorros para demostrar su agradecimiento y aliviar la incomodidad del jounin cuando se quedara durmiendo en su apartamento en ese mes y por lo menos hacer que su estadía fuera más confortable comprando un nuevo sillón.

No podía esperar para ver la expresión de Kakashi la siguiente vez que se quedara a dormir allí y se diera cuenta de que el viejo mueble había desaparecido para siempre.

-

-

* * *

-

**Si, voy a hacer que Iruka se deshaga del sillón, jeje.**

**Enigmatek, que dicha que estás de vuelta y que te sigue gustando este fic, no te preocupes, se que las clases a veces no dan oportunidad más que para leer los fic en carrera y te agradezco que saques tiempo para eso.**

**Crushia, si, pobre Tsunade pero con su suerte se nos acababa el mundo si apostaba en esta, espero que este capi te haya divertido también.**

**ale-are, como viste supongo que después de esto Kakashi va a tener más cuidado cuando critica la cuchara de alguien, gracias por dejarme saber que te gusto el capítulo.**

**Zaeta-Ketchum, me encantan tus comentarios, siempre me hacen reir, dale mi agradecimiento a Krystal y Dragon Phantom también y que bueno que notaste lo buenos amigos que son Asuma y Gai, a veces uno no sabe si las partes en las que uno más se esmeró fueron tomadas en cuenta por alguien. **

**Muchísimas gracias a todas, sus comentarios me motivan a seguir esta loquera, y también gracias a los que me han leído aunque no hayan comentado, por lo menos no me dejaron flames.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

**-

* * *

  
**


	12. Añoranza, o algo parecido

* * *

-

**Esta historia está basada en los personajes de Naruto, que le pertenece al que los creó, que no soy yo.**

**Yo solo les hago propaganda sin ganar un cinco por ello.**

**Aunque me divierta mucho haciéndolo.**

-

* * *

-

-

**E****mociones en el verano de Konoha**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo 12.**

**-**

**Añoranza o algo que se le parece.**

-

-

Habían pasado tres días desde la última en vez que Iruka había hablado con Kakashi, pues como este le había dicho, desde el día siguiente al de la sopa salada se había marchado a una misión y no se le veía por la aldea.

Mientras se encontraba sentado detrás del escritorio en el salón de misiones se sorprendió pensando en el jounin, pero esta sorpresa fue mucho menor a la que sintió segundos después cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba extrañando.

Iruka era conciente que esa relación a pesar de que en su mayor parte era fingida para engañar a la aldea tenía una parte privada que era real y que la hacía una de las más largas que hubiera tenido en los últimos años, ya que contando el tiempo en que empezó a sentir que alguien lo seguía y el tiempo en que ambos estuvieron dándose bromas Kakashi le había estado haciendo compañía por más de dos meses.

Y eran dos meses en que el maestro había olvidado por completo la soledad que sentía desde que Naruto se hubiera marchado, sin embargo en esos pocos días en que el copy-nin también se había alejado por su misión ese mismo sentimiento había regresado con mayor furia.

Se sentía patético.

¡Como era posible que estuviera echando tanto de menos a alguien para quien no era más que un conocido con quien se había aliado momentáneamente para jugar una broma y cobrar una apuesta!

No ayudaba tampoco nada el que cada vez que se detenía a hablar con alguien, la persona en turno le preguntaba si Kakashi ya había regresado y en muchas ocasiones le felicitaba o le deseaba suerte por su relación.

Y tampoco ayudaba el que como había prometido, al día siguiente de la última vez que el copy nin había dormido en su casa había invitado a Anko a un café para confesarle que lo que había dicho Kakashi acerca de la sopa y las acciones que habían presenciado era cierto y que para nada habían estado haciendo lo que había parecido.

Anko le había mirado viéndose muy divertida y le había dicho entre risas que ya le parecía extraño que siendo tan dulce y lindo, todo lo contrario del copy-nin, fuera a ser el seme en esa relación.

Iruka casi se ahoga con su café.

La kunoichi estuvo tratando de sacarle detalles íntimos de su relación con Kakashi a lo que el chunin insistió en que no le iba a dar nada de información, asegurando que eso era algo muy privado y que no quería echar a perder la confianza que tenía con el otro hombre siendo indiscreto.

Luego de un rato cuando la jounin pareció haberse cansado de mortificar al pobre maestro, ella le dijo riéndose que no se preocupara porque de todos modos no sería necesario que le contara ningún detalle jugoso.

Para algo ella tenía su imaginación y al grupo de escritoras de ficción que los había elegido como el tema base para desarrollar sus historias eróticas.

Y que tendrían que esforzarse mucho para siquiera igualar en originalidad y sensualidad lo que la imaginación de ese grupo los había descrito haciendo.

Aunque no negaba que le encantaría verlos en acción, al igual que a todo el resto de la población de Konoha, pues de momento eran la pareja más atractiva y la que despertaba más fantasías según la última encuesta.

Eso a pesar de que al copy-nin muy poca gente le había visto la cara y esas personas no parecían estar dispuestas o no eran capaces de hacer un retrato hablado de él.

En momentos como ese Iruka ponía en tela de duda la salud mental de la totalidad de la población de la aldea y retomaba su sentir de que había una necesidad urgente de una terapia grupal o una diversión popular que hiciera que dejaran de interesarse tanto en la vida privada de las otras personas.

Especialmente la suya.

Anko siguió hablando diciendo que había estado averiguando y se había enterado por algunas mujeres que habían tenido aventuras de una noche con él copy-nin que ninguna le había visto el rostro por mantenerlo cubierto aún en los momentos más íntimos, o en algunas pocas y aparentemente fabulosas ocasiones, el jounin les mantuvo los ojos cubiertos a sus parejas mientras que él hacía lo suyo con la boca.

Iruka sabía que estaba cambiando de color al escuchar de las hazañas eróticas del copy-nin y se dio cuenta también que Anko lo estudiaba cuidadosamente mientras lo hacía.

Como tratando de descubrir un engaño.

Iruka había decidido que lo mejor en ese momento sería fingir celos para de esa manera dar por terminada la conversación antes de que se volviera más detallada e incómoda para él y la jounin tratara de sacarle detalles íntimos con los que no contaba y de esa manera descubrir su engaño.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que para representar esos celos no tuvo que actuar gran cosa y que por el contrario salieron de manera muy natural.

Pensando de nuevo en el deseo de sus conocidos de averiguar acerca de la vida privada de las demás personas Iruka se dio cuenta que si querían seguir adelante con esa farsa cuando Kakashi regresara iban a tener que intercambiar algunos detalles personales como para hacer la historia creíble, pues conforme iban pasando los días esa broma, como si fuera una bola de nieve rodando cuesta abajo, se hacía cada vez más grande y difícil de sostener.

Jamás había creído que mantener una mentira por un mes fuera a ser tan difícil.

Sería que había perdido práctica.

Iruka sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y tratando de pensar en algo más positivo recordó que ese día por fin había podido ir de compras en su hora de almuerzo, pues desde el día que se había hecho el propósito de cambiar su sofá por uno nuevo había estado demasiado ocupado como para dedicarse a buscar el nuevo mueble con el que se había prometido compensar a Kakashi y hacer la estadía del jounin en su apartamento más agradable.

Le había dicho a un par de los otros maestros que no almorzaría con ellos ese día para buscar el sofá, sin embargo, estos empezaron a discutir acaloradamente entre ellos acerca de cual de los dos debería tener el derecho de comprar el mueble que iba a cambiar, o en su defecto heredarlo de Iruka y al oír la discusión otras personas se unieron a ella, incluyendo familiares de sus alumnos que andaban haciendo alguna cosa en la academia y al final el acongojado chunin tuvo que decir que hasta que tuviera el nuevo asiento decidiría que hacer con el anterior para así dar fin a la riña.

Pero más que ninguna otra cosa le sorprendió llegar a su turno en la tarde a la sala de misiones y encontrarse con que de nuevo ese lugar se había convertido en el punto de reunión de todos los ninja y estos parecieron olvidar su interés por su relación con Kakashi para concentrarse en iniciar una puja por su viejo sofá.

Iruka no sabía que pensar de ello, el viejo objeto nunca había sido la gran cosa ni cuando estaba nuevo, pero ahora estaba peor que nunca, pues estaba muy gastado y manchado de comida de manera que luego de muchas veces de tratar de limpiarlo ya ni se adivinaba su color original, olía a èl, pues había tomado su olor por tantas veces que luego de un día agotador se había desplomado sobre el sofá sin poder levantarse hasta el día siguiente y ya su relleno no era tan firme por tanto uso hasta el punto que parecía querer tragarse a la persona que se sentaba en el destrozado adefesio.

Al final la subasta la ganó Anko, pagándole inclusive más que lo que él había dado por su nuevo sofá y cuando Iruka se mostró preocupado por ello, la mujer lo trató de tranquilizar diciendo que en realidad el dinero lo había obtenido de un fondo común con otros shinobi y kunoichi con los cuales tenía una especie de club.

Iruka luego del comentario de la joven acerca de las reuniones de escritores de literatura erótica prefirió no preguntar a cual club se refería, se imaginó que tendrían algún lugar donde se reunían a comentar los libros de Jiraiya y por un momento se sintió culpable con su viejo sillón, que había tenido una vida tan inocente y terminaría sus días en medio de un antro de mala literatura obscena.

Bueno, mas valía que el copy-nin agradeciera el cambio.

...

...

Iruka se encontraba en su apartamento esa noche luego de haber visto con nostalgia como Anko y algunos amigos suyos se llevaban su viejo sillón y este era reemplazado por uno nuevo, un tanto más grande y definitivamente más limpio y firme.

El joven maestro decidió ni siquiera sentarse en el para estrenarlo y cederle ese honor a Kakashi cuando este regresara de su misión.

Después de todo era "su" sillón.

Así que para sorprenderlo puso una sábana cubriéndolo y de esa manera evitar que el copy-nin lo viera apenas entrara y más bien se asombrara cuando llegara el momento de usarlo.

Mientras el chunin alistaba la cena y sonreía pensando en su regalo y la reacción que obtendría del jounin escuchó como alguien llamaba a su puerta.

No se sorprendió cuando al ir a recibir a su visitante se encontró con Kakashi que de pie frente a la puerta de su apartamento sonreía, o al menos eso le pareció que hacía detrás de su máscara;

-¡Yo!

Iruka no pudo evitar sonreír también sintiéndose muy alegre y al mismo tiempo sorprendiéndose al notar como se evaporaba una preocupación de la que hasta ese momento no había sido conciente;

-¡Kakashi, justo a tiempo, estaba empezando a alistar la cena!, ¿Qué tal la misión?

El jounin entró en el apartamento y sonrió más, viéndose donde su ojo se curvaba en una u invertida;

-Nada especial, era tan solo una misión de entrega de un documento en la Aldea de la Nieve, no hubo ninguna eventualidad, pero que bueno que llegué justo a tiempo para ayudar en la cocina, "Iruka".

Esa última palabra había sonado como un ronroneo en la boca del copy-nin e Iruka de repente fue conciente de su falta de respeto al haber llamado a su superior tan solo por su nombre.

Sintiendo donde los colores subían a su rostro por la vergüenza trató de disculparse;

-Oh, lo siento Kakashi-san, no fue mi intensión ser irrespetuoso...

El copy-nin empezó a reír para luego añadir;

-A mi no me molesta, Iruka, debería ya dejar de ser tan formal, después de todo no suena muy convincente que sea tan serio conmigo después de todo lo que la gente cree que hemos hecho juntos.

El chunin sonrió mientras empezaba a cortar unas zanahorias;

-Si, tienes razón, hablando de eso, Anko-chan me hizo algunos comentarios acerca de detalles personales que algunas de las mujeres con las que habías tenido algo indiscretamente habían dejado salir y es algo muy normal que cosas así ocurran, y yo me preguntaba, es decir, si no es molestia y si no te parece mal...

Kakashi estaba entendiendo perfectamente bien lo que el chunin estaba tratando de decir, pero encontraba encantadora la manera en que el hombre, demasiado correcto para su propio bien, no hallaba como preguntarle si le diría algún detalle físico para probar que efectivamente había compartido con él alguna aventura sexual.

...porque podría ser que el que yo no supiera alguna cosa hiciera que se descubriera la broma y bueno, lo que quiero decir, ¡bueno, me vas a ayudar en esto o no!

Para esas alturas Iruka tenía un precioso color casi morado y Kakashi no pudo evitar fastidiarlo un poco más;

-¿En que Iruka?

Además se sentía bien repetir su nombre.

Iruka por su parte se sentía como si estuviera haciendo de estúpido por lo que decidió mejor dejarlo por la paz y no insistir en el tema, dirigiendo su frustración a las verduras que tenía en las manos mientras fruncía el ceño.

-No, nada.

Las pobres zanahorias se preguntaban porqué, ¡oh, porqué!, si no habían hecho nada malo se estaban desquitando con ellas.

Kakashi en esos pocos días en que había estado alejado de Konoha por primera vez en muchos años se había encontrado deseando que la misión acabara pronto para poder regresar y se daba cuenta que la única razón de ese cambio de actitud era que quería estar de nuevo cerca de Iruka, conversar con él, oírlo reír, o gritar, o pelear, comer su comida y por último aunque no por eso menos importante, dormir en su sillón.

¡Ah, como había extrañado su sillón!

Por primera vez desde antes que su padre hubiera perdido su lugar en la aldea y se hubiera quitado la vida sentía la familiaridad de compartir habitualmente con otra persona los pequeños detalles de la vida cotidiana.

No era lo mismo la camaradería que se sentía con los compañeros de misión, que se acababa una vez que pisaban de nuevo el suelo de la aldea y ellos regresaban a sus seres queridos.

Además el maestro parecía recibirlo con una calidez que le hacía sentirse tremendamente bienvenido, como si fuera cierto que se sentía alegre de verlo y realmente perteneciera a ese lugar junto a él.

También lo llenaba de algo que podría describirse como falso orgullo el saberse envidiado por una buena porción de la población de la aldea por ser la pareja del hermoso y talentoso hombre.

En realidad no disminuía esa sensación el saber que todo era una farsa.

Le daba ganas de reír cada vez que se encontraba con las miradas resentidas de los miembros del Iruka´s fan club y no podía controlar el deseo de saludar alegremente a Anko cada vez que se la encontraba en la calle, especialmente porque la respuesta a su saludo siempre era dicha entre dientes y se notaba que estaba llena de rencor.

Así que decidió que ya era suficiente de la broma y que le iba a dar a Iruka lo que estaba pidiendo, por eso tomó una zanahoria de las que el chunin estaba picando y luego de bajar su máscara y dejarla colgando en su cuello se recostó en el mostrador quedando frente al chunin, y llevando la verdura hacia su boca le dio un sonoro mordisco.

-Esto está sabroso, ¿quieres que te ayude a picar más?

-

-

* * *

-

**Puede que esta historia esté yendo muy despacio, pero es que a mi no me parece que el amor a primera vista vaya a durar mucho ni sea muy real, por lo que el que los personajes desarrollen una atracción poco a poco me parece más romántico.**

**Bueno, tengo que agradecerle mucho, pero que mucho mucho a Crushia, que fue la única que me dejo saber lo que opinaba del ultimo capítulo, ¡gracias!, te aseguro que si no fuera por tí estaría llorando y preguntándome si de verdad esta historia es tan mala y perdón por no dejarte ver todavía la expresión de Kakashi al ver que su sofá desapareció y en manos de quién está ahora, reconozco que me divierte hacer que Anko y Kakashi estén en una especie de rivalidad por Iruka sin que este se entere mucho.**

**Pero dado que fuiste tan amable este capìtulo es para tí.**

**Espero que te haya gustado.**

**Para la demás gente que me leyó y no me puso nada, bueno, gracias por leerme.**

**Besitos, XimeB**

-

**

* * *

  
**


	13. Del valor agregado de las cosas viejas

**

* * *

-**

**Esta historia está basada en los personajes del anime "Naruto" que le pertenece a su autor Kishimoto-sensei y yo no gano más que práctica en mi escritura.**

**Debo de nuevo advertir que esta historia es de categoría M, o sea que no es para menores, por ser yaoi, o sea que habla de relaciones entre dos hombres. **

**No digan que no les advertí.**

¿Vieron que cambié el género de general/humor a romance/humor?

-

-

* * *

-

**E****mociones en el verano de Konoha.**

**-**

**Capítulo 13**

**-**

**La importancia del valor agregado de las cosas viejas. **

-

-

-Esto está sabroso, ¿quiere que le ayude a picar más?

Iruka tuvo el buen tino de poner el cuchillo a la par de la tabla de picar mientras miraba a Kakashi.

Sus años de entrenamiento como maestro le habían enseñado a disimular rápidamente, pues a veces los niños podían tener accidentes relativamente graves o ser muy auto concientes con diferencias físicas y siendo una figura de autoridad y al mismo tiempo alguien en quien debían de confiar tenía que ser capaz de encubrir su asombro o preocupación para no inquietar o avergonzar a sus alumnos.

Por eso, luego de aclarar su garganta y tragar en seco tan solo tomó una zanahoria mientras seguía mirando al hombre que tenía enfrente y le dijo;

-No, no es necesario, con esta termino, pero si es tan amable, hay que lavar las lechugas para la ensalada.

Dicho eso tomó de nuevo el cuchillo, seguro de que ya no iba a tener ningún accidente pues ya tenía suficiente control de su cuerpo nuevamente como para no cortarse.

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia lo que estaba haciendo no podía más que repasar una y otra vez lo que había visto.

¿Porqué demonios Kakashi ocultaba su rostro?

¡Era perfecto!

Tenía un cutis blanco como porcelana, que era humanamente imposible que fuera más terso que lo que aparentaba, con una mandíbula firme que daba a su rostro ovalado una apariencia muy masculina y a la hora de morder la zanahoria había hecho que la mirada del maestro se dirigiera a unos magníficos labios rosados, no muy finos, que dejaban ver unos hermosos dientes blancos y parejos, y a la hora de masticar un poco, mientras sonreía había mostrado hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

¡Hoyuelos!

Nadie podría haber adivinado que la mayor máquina asesina de la Aldea de Oculta entre las Hojas tuviera hoyuelos.

Ni siquiera la cicatriz que bajaba a través de la parte izquierda de su rostro lograba disminuir la belleza del conjunto, sino que más bien daba a la totalidad un aura más interesante.

A pesar de su entrenamiento, el maestro se encontró de repente hablando nerviosamente sin parar, contando al copy-nin los sucesos que habían ocurrido en la vida de la aldea y sus habitantes mientras que se encontraba ausente, las travesuras de sus alumnos y las indiscreciones de los conocidos al tratar de averiguar de su relación.

El jounin lo premiaba y alentaba a seguir con suaves y roncas carcajadas e Iruka aprovechaba su propia cháchara infantil para mirar al hombre que tenía de audiencia, mientras este a su vez lo veía a través de gruesas pestañas como si le estuvieran importando mucho las estupideces que le estaba contando.

A pesar de lo ridículo que se sentía al saber que debía de estarse comportando como una pregenin infatuada con algún niño de una clase mayor y que seguramente el copy-nin podía notarlo, Iruka no podía evitar portarse de esa manera y la verdad de momento ni le estaba importando lo suficiente como para poner mucho esfuerzo en tratar de disimularlo.

Sin embargo para cuando se sentaron en el pequeño comedor a disfrutar de lo que habían preparado, Iruka ya se había acostumbrado lo suficiente a la belleza del otro hombre como para divertirse con él en la agradable familiaridad que habían desarrollado en los días anteriores, sin que su físico le afectara más de lo que lo hubiera hecho de haberse encontrado debajo de la máscara con un rostro deforme.

Kakashi se daba cuenta de eso y por lo tanto añadió a la lista que había estado haciendo de las virtudes del popular maestro, la cual para esas alturas era tan larga que no parecía que perteneciera a alguien real, el que no fuera para nada alguien que se dejara influenciar por algo tan superficial.

Aunque le había llenado de orgullo el haberse dado cuenta que el hermoso hombre lo había encontrado atractivo.

Y entonces terminaron de comer y el copy-nin quiso disfrutar del sillón luego de los días de haberlo estado echando tanto de menos, idea que fue apoyada entusiastamente por el chunin.

Durante las noches anteriores en las que estuvo durmiendo a la intemperie Kakashi estuvo soñando con ese momento, sin embargo apenas se sentó el jounin se dio cuenta que algo estaba terriblemente mal.

Iruka malinterpretó su expresión de preocupación por una de asombro, pareciera mentira pero había logrado aprender a interpretar bastante bien la expresión de un cuarto de su cara y ahora al tener mas piel expuesta esta se volvía más bien una distracción, por ello con un movimiento de prestidigitador que hubiera hecho sentir orgulloso a un mago, levantó la parte de la sábana que no estaba debajo del jounin y con una gran sonrisa dejó ver un mueble que el copy-nin no conocía.

-¿Te gusta?

El copy-nin miró al maestro sintiendo una angustia terrible, gesto que aparentemente Iruka si fue capaz de interpretar adecuadamente;

-¿Qué pasa, hay algo mal?

La voz de Kakashi sonó ansiosa en sus propios oídos;

-¿Dónde está el otro sillón?

El chunin pareció preocupado;

-¿no te gusta este?, es más grande y está limpio y huele a nuevo y uno no se hunde cuando se sienta.

Su voz luego sonó algo resentida;

-Lo cambié como un regalo para que no pasaras tan incómodo cuando te quedaras a dormir aquí.

Kakashi fue conciente de las buenas intenciones del chunin y en todo caso no todo estaba perdido, podía recuperarlo de donde fuera que lo hubiera tirado y llevárselo para su casa donde podría disfrutarlo diariamente sin que Iruka se diera cuenta.

-Oh, bueno, si, gracias, te agradezco mucho, pero no debiste haberte molestado, el otro no estaba tan mal, y dime, ¿Qué hiciste con él?

El chunin pareció despreocuparse y respondió sonriendo;

-Vieras que cosa más extraña, cuando dije que me iba a deshacer de él todo el mundo se interesó en adquirirlo y al final hasta se hizo una subasta, la ganó Anko-chan.

Kakashi se levantó del nuevo mueble de un brinco colocándose en frente del chunin;

-¡LE DISTE MI SILLÓN A ANKO!

Iruka no era alguien que se amedrentara fácilmente y además como a cualquier persona normal no le gustaba que le gritaran sin razón, así que sin dar un paso para atrás le respondió al jounin;

-En primer lugar era "mi" sillón y yo tenía todo el derecho de venderlo o lo que fuera, en segundo lugar no hay razón para que grites, y en tercer lugar, de haber sabido que eras tan malagradecido no lo hubiera cambiado.

Al decir verdad el copy-nin no se encontraba en el estado anímico apropiado como para oír muy bien las razones de Iruka, por eso cubriéndose los ojos con una mano mientras trataba, sin mucho éxito de calmarse dijo;

-¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto!, ¡Y a Anko!, ahora jamás lo voy a poder recuperar.

El chunin no entendía cual era le problema;

-Ni los preescolares son tan irracionales, tu mismo me dijiste que me ibas a ayudar a deshacerme de ese mueble.

El jounin dirigió por fin su mirada enojada a Iruka;

-¡Sí, porque lo quería para mí! ¿Por qué crees que insistía en quedarme durmiendo aquí?

...

El maestro se sintió herido por ese último comentario.

Él había creído que el copy-nin estaba disfrutando de su compañía y que estaban creando un vínculo por lo menos de amistad y ahora era claro para él que todo había sido un asunto meramente de interés, primero por la apuesta y luego por el sillón, que aparentemente sí debía de tener algo especial que él había fallado en notar y que todo el resto de la aldea sí había visto, cosa que hacía que además se sintiera avergonzado por su fracaso para ver algo que pareciera ser tan evidente para todos los demás.

Otra cosa más para que el copy-nin reforzara la opinión de que era un pésimo shinobi, se sentía tan humillado que su alegría inicial por estar de nuevo en presencia de jounin se evaporó;

-Lamento haberlo molestado, Kakashi-sensei, imagino que estará cansado luego de haber vuelto de su misión. Ya es tarde, debería ir a su casa, a estas alturas no creo que sea necesario que se quede durmiendo aquí para que podamos cobrar la apuesta, no es difícil fingir sin eso.

Kakashi estaba conciente que debía haber dicho algo que no debía, era demasiado evidente en la actitud de Iruka como para que inclusive él no lo notara, pero se sentía demasiado enojado tanto con él mismo por no haber sido claro en su interés en el sillón, como con el maestro por haber dado algo tan valioso para él a su mayor rival en ese momento a pesar de haber dicho que esperaría a que él le ayudara a desaparecerlo.

Además sí estaba cansado luego de su misión, aunque ciertamente no hubo ninguna batalla importante, estas no habían faltado y para peores había caminado o corrido sin interrupción durante las últimas 20 horas para volver pronto donde el chunin.

¡Y había tenido el descaro de llamarlo malagradecido!

-Como quiera, Iruka-sensei.

Y tomando del poco chacra que le quedaba se transportó a su casa de una vez dejando tras de sí una nube de humo y un muy desmoralizado maestro.

Kakashi cayó como una piedra en su cama esa noche, pero a pesar del cansancio que sentía durante mucho rato no pudo dormir debido al malestar que le ocasionaba recordar la mirada herida del chunin, sin embargo también ayudaba a su insomnio la incomodidad y frustración que sentía por estar en su espaciosa cama, tras días de estar soñando con el sillón.

Se sentía traicionado.

...

...

Al día siguiente Iruka se dirigía lentamente a la sala de misiones para estando ahí adelantar algo de trabajo, esa tarde milagrosamente ninguna persona lo había detenido a su salida de la academia.

¡No podía creer su suerte!, justo el día en que hubiera deseado estar lo suficientemente ocupado como para no estarle dando vuelta una y otra vez a su última discusión con Kakashi.

Era humillante darse cuenta que sin querer había estado cultivando un aprecio por el copy-nin que evidentemente no era correspondido, bueno, solo tenía que esperar un poco más de tiempo para que ese mes pasara.

¡Lo que daría por algo que lo distrajera!

-¡Hola Iruka-kun!

Iruka no pudo reprimir un gruñido dirigido al Universo que decidía responder a sus deseos justo de la manera en que empeoraría la manera en que se sentía.

-hola, Anko-chan.

La joven pareció algo sorprendida;

-¿Qué pasa?, ya vi que Kakashi-san andaba por la aldea así que creí que estarías muy feliz hoy, no me digas que se pelearon.

Iruka suspiró;

-No, no sé, talvez, bueno, fue una tontería y Kakashi-san fue muy irracional.

La jounin miró con preocupación a su amigo, a pesar de lo que pudiera parecer por su actitud acosadora cuando estaba con él, realmente quería al chunin interesándose en Iruka como amiga y no le gustaba para nada verlo triste, por lo que prestó sus oídos para que el maestro se desahogara contando su versión de los hechos;

-Kakashi-san se molestó porque me deshice del estúpido sillón y ahora lo tienes tú, y yo que lo había hecho para que él estuviera cómodo cuando estaba en mi casa. Es un malagradecido.

Anko vio algo que hacía mucho tiempo no veía en su amigo, interés romántico, ella lo encontraba increíblemente atractivo, ¿quién no lo haría?, pero sabía que el carácter de ambos era demasiado incompatible por lo que no podrían hacerse felices mutuamente, a pesar de eso lo quería lo suficiente como para desear que el chunin encontrara a alguien que le hiciera compañía, y al decir verdad el jounin tampoco se había visto muy bien esa mañana.

-¿De verdad te gusta, no es cierto?

Iruka miró hacia el suelo;

-Es un patán.

La kunoichi trató de verificar su sospecha;

-Si, es cierto que lo es, y es un imbécil por tratarte así, además eres demasiado guapo para él, tiene que ser horrible para que se tape como lo hace, y tú eres como el corazón de la aldea, él solo es un arma desalmada en dos patas que quería llevarse tu sillón a su casa porque se duerme muy bien en el y con su historial de matanzas seguro es el único lugar donde no ha tenido pesadillas, no se lo que le veías, no vale la pena.

Iruka frunció el seño;

-No, te equivocas, es muy atractivo, de hecho es hermoso, y se preocupa sinceramente por la gente de la aldea, y es muy divertido e interesante hablar con él y tiene muchas cualidades que la gente no le reconoce porque al ser tan buen shinobi hace que no puedan ver más allá y la verdad yo le había prometido que sería él quien se deshiciera del sillón, nadie me tenía tratando de darle una sorpresa.

De nuevo suspiró.

Iruka se miró, si es que eso era posible, aún más triste;

-Dime, ¿Qué es lo que le ven al sillón?, me siento como un estúpido al ser el único en la aldea que no puede ver lo que sea que le ve toda la gente.

Anko sonrió al oír la pregunta tan ingenua de su amigo;

-Es que era imposible que tú lo vieras, tu ves un sillón manchado de comida, y nosotros recordamos las veces que nos has alimentado con las maravillas que puedes cocinar, luego tu sientes que el relleno está flojo y nosotros sentimos que se amolda a nuestro cuerpo y es el mueble más cómodo del mundo, tu lo hueles y te parece que huele a ti, y a nosotros también nos parece lo mismo, y eso es lo mejor del sillón, es como si al sentarnos o acostarnos en él tú nos abrazaras y nos hace sentir protegidos, como si de nuevo fuéramos niños y alguien que te amara te tuviera en sus brazos. Toda la gente que trató de obtener el sillón te quiere sinceramente, Iruka-kun. Seguramente aunque no sepa muy bien como demostrarlo Kakashi-kun también.

Iruka sonrió tristemente;

-Prefiero ya no hablar de él, además ya tengo que ir a la torre, gracias por escucharme Anko-chan.

La joven se despidió de su amigo, en todo caso ya había probado su punto, talvez Iruka no lo supiera todavía, pero le estaba dando un muy feo caso de enamoramiento.

A pesar de lo que había dicho anteriormente del copy-nin y de la rivalidad que se había despertado desde que empezó a relacionarse tanto con Iruka, la kunoichi lo admiraba y se daba cuenta que era un hombre leal y sincero, para ser un ninja y su personalidad calzaba con la de su amigo.

Si lograban no matarse mutuamente antes de enterarse de lo bueno que eran uno el para el otro y viceversa.

Así que tomó la decisión de hacer algo para ayudar al chunin así fuera deshaciéndose del sillón.

El club aceptaría la pérdida si era para que Iruka fuera feliz.

Además talvez podría lograr que la gente del club sintiera que habían salido ganando alguna cosa, claro que eso sería un tanto difícil pues desde el momento en que había caído en su posesión el mueble no había sido desocupado un solo instante, de hecho habían tenido que hacer un horario de uso para que todos tuvieran oportunidad de sentarse en él.

Era tan suave y olía tanto a Iruka que era como estar sentada en su regazo.

Ni modo, habiendo tomado una decisión se dispuso a buscar al copy-nin...

-

-

* * *

-

**Decidí adelantar un poco este capítulo para que saliera para el día del cumpleaños de Kakashi. **

**Además el capìtulo pasado ha sido en el que he tenido más comentarios por lo que estaba de lo más motivada, :).**

**Espero que la explicación de porqué todo el mundo quería el sillón haya sido creíble.**

**En todo caso como para el capítulo pasado recibí más reviews estoy muy contenta, Nita! gracias por tu apoyo y comprendo que ha veces no hay tiempo para nada por lo que te agradezco todavía más que saques el rato para dejarme saber lo que opinas, no te preocupes que ya viene el yaoi, aunque no va a ser mucho porque primero aún no me animo a escribir nada muy específico y me da miedo que me hechen del sitio. La trinidad del caos, jaja, estoy de acuerdo con Neith, yo tampoco soporto a Sakura por inutil, lo único que hace es quitar espacio, espero que te haya gustado la reacción de Kakashi, sé que quedaron peleados pero eso ya casi se arregla. JAZLUPIN, què bueno, otra lectora!!, me alegro que te esté gustando la historia y que encuentres divertida la intervención de Anko, a mí ella me cae bien, así que no la voy a dejar como villana como verás más adelante. Enigmatek, muchas gracias por tu review a pesar del montón de tarea de la escuela, eso lo hace más valioso y no te preocupes si no tienes tiempo para dejarme reviews, el clamor por saber que opinan los lectores es menos importante que los deberes y yo lo entiendo, que bueno, eso sí que te divertí un rato y si puedes dile a Cratos que le mando saludos y espero que disfrute mucho de su nuevo hogar. Ale-are, sí yo sé que me has dejado otros mensajes y siempre te los agradezco montones, yo sólo hablaba del capítulo 11 que me dejaron un mensaje, y como ves las cosas están a punto de empezar a moverse entre nuestros dos sensei. Crushia, gracias de nuevo!! espero que estés de acuerdo con mi visión de la cara de Kakashi y con la explicación de porqué era tan especial el sillón, ya veremos a quién termina perteneciendo ;).**

**Muchísimas gracias, me hicieron la más feliz al leer sus comentarios.**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

-

-

* * *


	14. Kakashi se entera que está en problemas

* * *

-

**Reconozco que pongo el reconocimiento de que no fuí yo quien inventó a "Naruto" y su universo porque así el capítulo se ve más gordo.**

**Además es mi deber recordarles que esta historia es categoría "M" por ser yaoi, y si no sabes lo que es eso te recomiendo que lo averigues antes de leerla.**

**Después no digan que no lo advertí.**

**-

* * *

  
**

-

-

**Emociones en el verano de Konoha**

-

**Capítulo 14**

-

**Kakashi se da cuenta que está en problemas.**

**-**

**-**

Kakashi no se encontraba de muy buen humor que digamos, se sentía molesto y cansado, a pesar de haber dormido relativamente bien tenía el cuerpo pesado y esa mañana se había despertado sin mucho apetito, claro que después de comer lo que Iruka cocinaba la comida congelada de su nevera no se le hacía muy apetitosa.

Además debía de haber atrapado un resfriado o algo, pues cada nada su cuerpo le pedía inspiraciones profundas y se la pasaba suspirando.

Debía haber atrapado una maldita gripe seca.

Para peores su libro había perdido la intensidad que tenía hasta ese momento por lo que no sentía muchas ganas de seguir leyendo por un rato.

Eso le pareció raro inclusive a él, por lo que sentado en la rama de su árbol preferido en uno de los sitios de entrenamiento de la aldea, se quedó mirando la contraportada mientras trataba, inútilmente, de que esta le diera alguna pista del porqué de la pérdida tan súbita de inspiración de Jiraiya.

...

-¡Mi estimado rival!, veo que ya regresaste de nuevo a nuestra amada aldea por lo que podemos retomar nuestra contienda para definir de una vez por todas cual de los dos ganará el título de ser el mejor shinobi.

Kakashi bajó de su árbol para encontrarse de frente con Gai quien con su sonrisa numero 30 y su pose número 5 lo esperaba viéndose muy entusiasta.

Bueno, talvez eso no fuera tan mala idea por esa vez;

-Está bien Gai, ¿en qué estás pensando? (suspiro).

Maldita gripe.

Gai ladeó un poco la cabeza;

-¿Kakashi-kun, te encuentras bien?, te noto algo decaído.

Insértese cara de asombro de Gai aquí.

-¡No me digas que tuviste alguna discusión con el dulce Iruka-sensei!

Suspiro de Kakashi con cruce de brazos sobre el pecho.

-¡No veo porqué dicen que es dulce! Vendió el sillón, y yo lo quería para mi casa, para hacerla peor se lo dio a Anko-chan, y ella me odia tanto desde que ando con él que es imposible que me lo venda de vuelta y además me llamó malagradecido a pesar de que corrí todo el camino de vuelta desde la aldea de la nieve para dormir esa noche en su apartamento.

Gai llevó una mano a su barbilla mientras fruncía el ceño;

-Hump, sí, me enteré de la subasta de ese mueble y ya entiendo porqué estás molesto, aunque jamás hubiera imaginado que Iruka-sensei hiciera algo tan descortés, es terrible que vendiera ese sillón después de haberle dicho que tú lo querías, al menos debió de habértelo ofrecido primero o esperar a que volvieras de la misión…

Kakashi frunció el ceño también;

-Bueno, él no sabía que yo lo quería, de hecho le había dicho que era bueno que se deshiciera de él y lo hizo mientras yo no estaba como una sorpresa…

Aunque no se lo pudiera decir a su amigo también recordó que el chunin había dicho que lo había hecho para que él estuviera más cómodo cuando se quedaba durmiendo allí.

Gai igual trató de darle la razón a Kakashi;

-Está bien, pero no debió dárselo a alguien que sabe tiene algo contra ti, por más hermosa que sea la encantadora Anko-chan.

Kakashi reforzó el cruce de brazos mientras sentía un escalofrío por la descripción de Gai de su rival;

-No creo que sepa que nos llevamos tan mal, después de todo ha visto que nos saludamos cada vez que nos encontramos…

Gai no podía creer lo perdido que estaba su amigo;

-¿Pero al menos sabía que te habías esforzado en tu regreso para verlo a él y no solo al sillón?

Reforzamiento de frunce de seño;

-¿no? (suspiro) ¿hice algo mal, verdad?

No solo eso, Kakashi se acababa de dar cuenta que todo ese problema había sido completamente culpa suya.

Gai sonrió sintiendo compasión por su amigo;

-No tienes idea, ¿uh?, no importa, estoy seguro que si te disculpas el joven y hermoso maestro te va a perdonar, pero la próxima vez asegúrate de decirle que corriste para verlo a él.

Aquí Gai llevó un brazo a su cara y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente;

-Me parte el corazón ver como tan pronto empiezas a sentir el dulce dolor ocasionado por el romance, sin embargo es maravilloso al mismo tiempo ver que no pasaras por la hermosa primavera de tu vida sin sentir la extraordinaria emoción que tanta gente desea y nunca logra vivir y es por eso que derramaré mis masculinas lágrimas de felicidad por ti, mi rival, ahora ve, ve y encuentra al que ocasiona tus suspiros y reconcíliate con él mientras aún es tiempo, ve…

Al decir eso efectivamente se puso detrás de Kakashi y empezó a empujarlo con fuerza hacia la aldea;

-Eh, si, está bien, hasta luego Gai.

-Hasta luego mi apreciado rival, que el destino te sea propicio y reencuentres de nuevo la felicidad, y no te preocupes por mí, que me quedaré aquí derramando mis lágrimas y orando para que tú de nuevo estés en brazos de la dicha, ve…

Kakashi no esperó a que se lo repitiera, era terriblemente incómodo estar con Gai cuando se ponía tan emocional.

…

…

Mientras más caminaba hacia la aldea menos le parecía a Kakashi que fuera una buena idea ir hacia donde estaba Iruka en ese momento como había dicho Gai, era mucho más fácil lidiar con el maestro enojado que herido, no lo había tratado de atacar físicamente como la última vez en cuyo caso hubiera sido suficiente mantenerlo inmovilizado hasta que se calmara, cosa que había resultado mucho más difícil de lo que hubiera imaginado inicialmente, y no le había gritado, cosa que parecía le ayudaba a calmarse.

Suspirando nuevamente se imaginó que posiblemente cuando tratara de hablarle de nuevo el chunin lo mandaría al demonio y le diría que no quería saber más de él.

Después de todo no había necesitado del dinero de la apuesta para cambiar el sillón, que era para lo que había dicho que iba a utilizar el premio.

Ese pensamiento hizo que el jounin sintiera una opresión dentro de su pecho y un tipo de angustia que no había sentido antes, lo cual le hizo preguntarse si acaso sería que lo que había empezado como una broma, por una cruel revancha del destino, se había transformado en un sentimiento real para él.

Ese pensamiento hizo que lo que había sido angustia se convirtiera en terror.

Kakashi empezó a hiperventilar al punto que se tuvo que apoyar en una pared cercana mientras que trataba de tranquilizarse sin mucho éxito.

En los libros que escribía Jiraiya había leído descripciones de lo que se sentía estar enamorado y hasta ese momento le había parecido que el sannin lo que estaba describiendo era un infarto del miocardio por la pérdida apetito, sensación de opresión en el tórax y desasosiego.

Lo único que parecía diferenciar las dos situaciones era la necesidad de ir a una sala de urgencias.

No se explicaba como la gente podría desear sentir algo que sonaba tan desagradable, aunque supuestamente esa sensación desaparecía cuando el objeto del afecto correspondía al sentimiento, siendo reemplazada después de eso por algo mucho más agradable.

Tenía que reconocer que muchas veces se había preguntado si él sería capaz de sentir tal cosa por alguien, ciertamente había gente a la que había querido mucho, como sus compañeros de equipo o su sensei, o inclusive amado como a su padre, pero sabía que el amor que se sentía por una pareja debía ser algo diferente, al igual que sabía que debía ser diferente a lo que había tenido con sus parejas de una noche.

Si se había enamorado de Iruka estaba en serios problemas.

El maestro no le iba a corresponder, desde que empezó a relacionarse con el chunin, iniciando desde que le habían asignado un equipo genin, habían tenido malentendidos y altercados, si no por una cosa por otra e inclusive habían llegado al enfrentamiento físico, casi siempre por no decir siempre, por su culpa.

Y para peores ni se había dado cuenta como o en qué momento había sucedido, posiblemente había bajado su guardia por considerar al hombre tan inofensivo en todo sentido, aunque desde hacía ya algún tiempo se había dado cuenta de lo errado que había estado.

¡Como era posible que hubiera pasado por alto una de las primeras reglas de un shinobi!

No subestimar al enemigo.

Además se daba cuenta que por su tiempo en que lo estuvo siguiendo debería de haber recordado que toda la aldea parecía estar amando a Iruka de una manera u otra, había sido muy engreído al creer que sería inmune a lo que fuera que hacía para que toda la gente respondiera así a él.

Obito posiblemente estaría revolcándose de enojo en su tumba al ver lo inútil que había sido su intento de ayudarle a entender la interaccione entre las personas.

Aunque lo más probable es que estuviera desternillado de la risa.

Estaba terminando de recuperar algo de control cuando sintiendo como alguien conocido, con quién no tenía ninguna intensión de conversar en ese momento se le acercaba, sacó su libro del bolsillo donde lo había guardado y medio ocultando la porción visible de su cara de nuevo se puso en camino hacia ningún lugar en especial.

Tan solo deseaba alejarse de Anko, a pesar de estar conciente de lo injusta de su actitud, no podía dejar de sentir resentimiento con ella por su última discusión con Iruka, además ella ahora tenía **su** sillón y para peores posiblemente estaría haciendo lo posible por quedarse también con **su** Iruka.

Kakashi se asustó ante ese pensamiento, ¡desde cuando pensaba en el chunin como suyo, y desde cuando la idea de perderlo ante otra persona resultaba ser algo tan inquietante!

Ese pensamiento lo congeló lo suficiente como para permitir que Anko lo alcanzara;

-Kakashi-senpai, quería hablar con usted de algo que estoy segura le va a interesar..., eh, ¿se encuentra bien?, se ve algo pálido, bueno, más pálido.

El copy-nin trató de verse lo más aburrido que podía, además en ese momento esa mujer era la última persona con la que quería hablar, por lo que la falta de interés que le demostró era completamente real;

-Creo que me resfrié, gracias por preguntar, ahora, si era eso lo que querías saber tengo cosas que hacer.

Anko respiró profundo mientras se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez como un mantra, "es por Iruka, es por Iruka" y sonriendo de una manera que ella misma sabía no se veía muy sincera le respondió al copy-nin;

-Vamos, no seas así, vine en son de paz, de hecho sé que deseas el sillón y estoy dispuesta a negociarlo…

Kakashi sentía que había algo muy mal en la actitud de la kunoichi, pero la posibilidad de recuperar su deseado mueble le impidió marcharse lo más rápido que pudiera de allí dejándola hablando sola de sus maquinaciones, como su instinto le gritaba que hiciera.

Afortunadamente para todos los involucrados…

-

-

-

**-**

--

* * *

-

**-**

**Como ven ya empecé a hacer que las cosas empiezen a ponerse románticas entre nuestros dos sensei, para complacer a todas mis lectoras y algún lector, hasta el momento solo sé de uno que es del género másculino.**

**¿Me pregunto si en las historias yuri serán mayoría?**

**Por aquello que no le quedara claro a alguien Kakashi ni está resfriado ni Jiraiya perdió la inspiración. **

**Y para que si a alguien le molesta no le interfiera con la lectura del fic, pongo las respuestas a los comentarios al final, lo hago aquí por si hay alguien anónimo.**

**La trinidad del caos y compañìa, ;), me reí mucho con tu review y me parece fantástica la idea de meter a Naruto en el enredo, aunque pasara algún tiempo antes que eso, creo, o talvez sea pronto, yo suelo escribir los capis a como van saliendo, o sea, no tengo plan para esta historia por lo que todas las ideas son bienvenidas, ¡gracias!**

**ale-are; muchas gracias por tu apoyo y me alegra que te haya gustado mi descripción del rostro de Kakashi, mmmm, yo me lo imagino como al hombre más guapo y aunque te parezca mentira la historia del sillón es de la vida real, yo tenía uno en mi casa y cuando mi novio llegó un día y no lo encontró por la mínima se pone a llorar, ¡los hombres son tan raros!**

**Enigmatek, gracias por tus palabras de aliento, especialmente porque las sacas del tiempo apretado de estudio, ugh, yo sé lo que es eso, y yo ahora me acuerdo de tí cada vez que veo una zanahoria y me alegro el momento. Supongo que son por cosas así que se siente tan bien recibir las opiniones de la gente que te lee.**

**Zaeta-Ketchum, ¡cómo, de 8 a 6!, niña, si que trabajas, me siento honrada que saques tiempo para leer esta locura que a veces hasta mal escrita está y además me dejes un review, no te preocupes si no lo puedes hacer siempre, es muy lindo saber que me lees, y todos tus alteregos también y sorry pero para lo que va a hacer Anko todavía tienes que esperar un capítulo más, es que todavía no se me ha ocurrido que va a hacer, ¿ideas?**

**darkness-bast; muchas gracias por tu review, es lindo saber de alguien que está leyendo tu historia y le está gustando, espero que este capìtulo también sea de tu agrado.**

**Y a toda la demás gente que me ha leído, muchas gracias aunque no me hayan dejado comentario, he visto como los hits por semana me han aumentado por lo que imagino que más gente está siguiendo esta historia.**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

-

-

-

* * *


	15. Anko, la sociópata

* * *

-

**Empezando con lo evidente, Naruto no me pertenece ni gano un cinco por escribir esta historia.**

**Como advertencia obligatoria es mi deber decir que aunque no pasa nada demasiado explícito entre los personajes, todavía, esta historia habla de la relación romántica entre dos hombres.**

**Si no les gusta eso mejor busquen otra historia.**

**Pero si llegaron hasta este capitulo me imagino que tienen ganas de saber que pasa a continuación por lo que espero que lo disfruten a pesar de que suelo escribir capítulos cortos, aunque para compensar actualizo con frecuencia.**

-

* * *

-

-

**Emociones en el verano de Konoha**

-

-

**Capítulo 15**

-

**Anko, la sociópata.**

-

--

Anko se tomó un momento para estudiar al hombre que tenía enfrente, a pesar de su mala postura y su evidente mala actitud no estaba tan mal, era alto, su tono de piel contrastaba con el de Iruka haciendo que la del chunin se viera más deliciosa y su cuerpo estaba bien moldeado, no demasiado musculoso, como solía pasarle a muchos shinobi, ni gordo como le pasaba a otros.

Además las mujeres que habían tenido el valor de abordarlo y habían logrado despertar su interés habían hecho que el copy-nin ganara algo de fama como un buen espécimen en la cama.

También estaba el chisme que se contaba en la aldea, iniciado por la chica del Ichiraku, de que Kakashi tenía un rostro extraordinariamente hermoso, opinión que aparentemente compartía Iruka y siendo ellos de las pocas personas que habían visto su cara podía ser que fuera cierto.

Aunque creía que podía ser también que no lo fuera, no le parecía que Iruka pudiera ser muy imparcial en ese momento, pero aún así esa idea ayudaba a que los dos shinobi fueran la pareja más popular en las fantasías femeninas en ese momento.

Lástima que la personalidad del copy-nin no ayudara.

En la mente morbosa de la kunoichi empezaba a tramarse una manera de evitar la ira de los demás miembros del club por deshacerse del sillón.

Por otro lado el hombre parecía estar pasando también por una especie de catástrofe sentimental al igual que el chunin, lo cual le alegraba, no por verlo sufrir como cualquiera pensaría.

Bueno, no sólo por eso.

Sino especialmente porque eso quería decir que sería más fácil ayudar a Iruka.

Así que sonriendo le dijo;

-Bien, Kakashi-sensei, hablé con Iruka-kun hace un momento y está muy molesto contigo, ¿sabes?, y dado que él es tan noble tiene que ser que le hiciste algo realmente horrible, él por supuesto no dijo qué, es muy discreto,(suspiro), ah, está tan lleno de virtudes, sinceramente no se como puede andar contigo.

Kakashi dejó su postura relajada y se irguió endureciendo su mirada;

-Ya me imaginaba que no ibas a decir nada que valiera la pena.

Anko simuló estar herida;

-Oh, que injusto, y yo que vine a negociar contigo, ahora me necesitas si quieres que las cosas con nuestro chunin mejoren...

Kakashi se veía cada vez más molesto;

-No es nuestro, y no necesito tu ayuda para nada.

Anko decidió que era mejor dejar de buscar el lado malo del copy-nin, después de todo era por todos conocido que era de los shinobi más poderosos de la aldea;

-Olvidas que tengo el sillón y que Iruka-kun es mi mejor amigo desde hace muchos años, además siempre he sido buena viendo oportunidades y sé que podemos llegar a un acuerdo en que todos salgamos ganando, tú te quedas con el sillón y arreglas este problema con Iruka-kun, él vuelve a estar acompañado, así sea por ti, y la gente del club consigue algo que ha querido desde hace tiempo.

A pesar de que era evidente que la kunoichi lo encontraba tan repelente como él la encontraba a ella, la posibilidad de recibir ayuda para reconciliarse con Iruka le hizo seguir escuchándola.

El sillón había pasado a un segundo plano y sus dudas acerca de su habilidad para arreglar las cosas con el chunin sin alguien que le orientara en como hacerlo empezaban a hacer que se sintiera desesperado;

-¿Qué demonios tienes en mente?

La mujer antes de hablar miró hacia todos lados y luego le hizo señas al copy-nin de que la siguiera a un callejón cercano donde podrían hablar sin testigos.

-Yo puedo hablarle a Iruka-kun bien de ti, como no eres mi amigo eso sonaría más convincente, además te puedo dar algunos consejos para que él te quiera cerca de nuevo y de cómo no meter las patas cuando hables con él...

Aquí levantó un dedo impidiendo que el copy-nin la interrumpiera;

-Y no digas que no necesitas esa ayuda porque de ser así no estaríamos hablando de esto ahora, y además te daría el sillón.

Kakashi entrecerró su ojo visible;

-¿Y que quieres de mí? Porque esto no lo haces solamente por tu buen corazón...

Anko sonrió de nuevo con esa sonrisa suya que no pronosticaba nada bueno, se daba cuenta de que lo había atrapado.

Los hombres enamorados se vuelven tan tontos...

....

....

En la tarde del día siguiente, mientras que Kakashi descansaba en el sillón de Iruka, el cual ahora estaba en la sala de su casa desentonando en su humildad con todos los demás muebles como suele suceder con los objetos amados, se daba cuenta que luego de hablar con la kunoichi tenía sentimientos contradictorios, lo que ella había pedido a cambio de su ayuda era algo que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido intentar en otras circunstancias, aunque también era algo que luego de que salió de la boca de la mujer no lograba que abandonara su imaginación.

Las imágenes que se agolpaban en su mente, a pesar de provocar cambios en su cuerpo que jamás creyó pudieran ser provocados tan fácilmente por pensar en otro hombre, terminaban irremediablemente en que el otro hombre en cuestión asesinaba a Kakashi en un ataque de furia totalmente justificada.

Bueno, de todas maneras hay peores formas de morir...

Sin embargo ese desenlace se daría luego de algunos pasos que Anko le había enumerado y explicado más cuidadosamente de lo necesario.

Tampoco creía estar taan perdido;

1-Tenía que llevarle comida a Iruka, la kunoichi dijo que lo ideal sería que él mismo la cocinara, pero dado que ella creía que existía la posibilidad de que terminara intoxicando al maestro podía también llevarle algo comprado siempre y cuando fuera algo que le gustara a él y todavía mejor si no le gustaba al copy-nin y el chunin lo sabía, además debía ser de un restaurante al que Iruka tuviera aprecio.

Los comentarios venenosos de la mujer, los cuales dejaban ver que podía ser que lo detestara aún más de lo que él había creído inicialmente, hacían que Kakashi sintiera que todos los consejos que salieran de ella podrían ser contraproducentes para su relación con Iruka y que esa kunoichi en vez de querer ayudarlos podría estar tratando de alejarlos.

Por esa razón le dijo que ese consejo era ridículo porque no había ningún lugar en la aldea donde se pudiera conseguir mejor comida que la que cocinaba Iruka, a lo que la kunoichi explicó, viéndose como si estuviera a punto de que se le acabara la paciencia, que precisamente esa era la idea, demostrarle al chunin que lo que lo movía no era le interés de que lo alimentara sino que deseaba estar con él así no fuera por su comida.

Después de esa explicación que le sonó lo suficientemente convincente fue más fácil para el copy-nin aceptar que talvez no fuera tan mala idea seguir escuchando los consejos de la kunoichi.

En todo caso eso no lo comprometía a llevarlos a cabo.

Kakashi había decidido hacer las cosas con tiempo y había comprado un buen sake, además se había asegurado de que el Ichiraku iba a estar abierto y de hecho había pagado la comida por adelantado quedando en pasar por ella a la hora en que Iruka salía de su trabajo.

2-Tenía que ir al apartamento de Iruka a llevarle la comida y decir que quería quedarse estrenando el nuevo sillón a pesar de lo duro que era y del olor a tienda que tenía pegado, e insistir en que le encantaba y que jamás había recibido un regalo mejor.

Y la mujer insistió hasta el cansancio que tenía que sonar convincente.

Esa parte podía estar más difícil, no por la parte de mentir, después de todo era un ninja de élite y era parte de los requerimientos de la profesión, sino porque desde el momento en que se había sentado en ese mueble lo había odiado.

El solo pensar en pasar una noche entera en ese adefesio se le hacía insoportable, pero de nuevo la kunoichi le explicó que Iruka se había sentido despreciado y ofendido al haber rechazado tan directamente un obsequio que había buscado con tanto esmero y lo mínimo que podía hacer era mostrarse agradecido.

Luego la mujer había dicho algo entre dientes volviendo un poco la cara mientras tosía, lo que sonó sospechosamente parecido a "patán".

Ella prometió ir a hablar con el chunin esa noche, pues tenía una buena excusa al tener que presentar el informe de su última misión, y allí se aseguraría de que estuviera receptivo al intento de reconciliación de Kakashi.

Si esta llegaba a darse y luego de entregar también el sillón viejo su parte del trato estaría completa y seguiría el turno de Kakashi de cumplir con lo que debía dar a cambio.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba y más se acercaba el momento de ir por la comida y llevársela al chunin, aumentaba más la sensación en Kakashi de que había vendido su alma al diablo.

Maldita alumna estrella de Orochimaru.

...

...

Anko, luego de estornudar, se dirigió al salón de misiones, ya había cumplido la parte más difícil del trato al dejar el sillón en casa de Kakashi, como iba a ser imposible que la gente del club no se diera cuenta de la pérdida del mueble, tuvo que informarles del negocio que había hecho con el copy-nin lo cual apaciguó los ánimos, de hecho entre todos los presentes se echaron el mueble al hombro y lo fueron a dejar en medio de un desfile hasta la vivienda del jounin.

Todos estaban deseosos de ver el desenlace.

Pero era evidente que eso tomaría algún tiempo, Kakashi había demostrado no ser el hombre más talentoso en cuanto a relaciones personales se refería y la kunoichi tan solo esperaba que el copy-nin no echara a perder todos sus esfuerzos.

A pesar de que no confiara mucho en Kakashi se dispuso a cumplir con lo que le correspondía, por lo que colocándose en la fila de Iruka, cuando fue su turno se dirigió hacia él entregándole su reporte;

-¡Hola Iruka-kun!, que dicha que te veo de mejor ánimo.

Anko sabía que ese comentario despertaría la curiosidad de otros shinobi presentes allí lo cual le daría la oportunidad de poner en funcionamiento su plan y de hecho recibió la ayuda inesperada de Kotetsu que estaba sentado en la silla junto a Iruka pues esa tarde él también tenía un turno que cubrir;

-¡Sí, yo también noté que estaba decaído!, pero Iruka-kun insistía en que me lo estaba imaginando.

Iruka miró con furia al shinobi;

-¡Y te lo estabas imaginando!

Para luego ver de la misma manera a la kunoichi;

-Muchas gracias por tu trabajo Anko-chan, ahora deja que pase el que sigue en la fila.

Pero como es por todos sabido, una vez que hay una duda o la esperanza de un buen chisme en una aldea ninja es humanamente imposible evitar que se desencadene una investigación para averiguar lo que se pueda de eso, por lo que Kotetsu empezó a interrogar a Anko;

-¿Tu sabes que es lo que tenía preocupado a nuestro maestro favorito?

Ahora que por otro lado Anko no estaba interesaba para nada en perder la amistad de Iruka por lo que simuló el tratar de ser discreta;

-Eso pregúntaselo él, yo solo dije que a mí me parece que se ve muy bien esta mañana, lo cual es solo mi opinión y en todo caso yo siempre opino que se ve fantástico y es todo lo que voy a decir.

Los shinobi son muy buenos llegando a conclusiones certeras con poca información por lo que Kotetsu repasó lo que sabía;

1. Hacía dos días Iruka estaba bien.

2. Esa mañana no.

3. ¿Qué había pasado entre un momento y el otro?...

¡Kakashi había regresado de su misión!

Él había recibido su reporte cuando el jounin se había asomado al salón de misiones pensando que el turno de Iruka no había terminado, por lo que abrió mucho los ojos y exclamó;

-¡No puede ser!, ¿problemas en el paraíso tan pronto?

Para mala suerte de Iruka y buena de Anko, Gai que se había arrimado con la excusa de aclarar unas dudas acerca de un reporte para tratar de ablandar el corazón del chunin, era el siguiente en la fila;

-El dolor de ver a dos de los más valiosos shinobi de nuestra amada aldea sufrir por los dulces pesares del amor es mucho para mi adolorido corazón, por lo que tengo que instarte, oh dulce Iruka-kun, a que perdones los errores que inocentemente y debido a su falta de experiencia en las maravillas de la convivencia en pareja pudiera cometer nuestro querido Kakashi-kun, quien en este momento se encuentra abatido por el peso de la culpa y la desolación.

Acto seguido se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

Anko se acercó a consolarlo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda;

-Ya, ya Gai-kun, yo también me encontré con Kakashi-kun y pude ver que estaba arrepentido, estoy segura que ellos van a encontrar la manera de arreglar sus cosas.

Aquí hizo su retirada estratégica llevándose a Gai con ella, jamás creyó que ese hombre pudiera ser tan oportuno.

A Gai por su parte al sentir la cercanía de la kunoichi se le habían quitado las ganas de llorar por completo, pero aún así decidió disfrutar de su compañía el mayor tiempo que pudiera.

Mientras se alejaban todos pudieron escuchar donde la Bestia Verde de Konoha prometía darle doscientas vueltas a la aldea tan solo en sus meñiques si no lograba ayudar a que los dos shinobi se reconciliaran.

Kotetsu aprovechando el aporte de Gai miró a Iruka, sin embargo la expresión del chunin le hizo cerrar la boca que había abierto para seguir con su interrogatorio con tal rapidez que se pudo oír en todo el salón como chocaban sus dientes, no importaba, aparentemente el copy-nin había metido las patas a lo bestia en algo, pero a como se veía la cosa era mejor dejar las preguntas para cuando se hubieran reconciliado, que por la expresión esperanzada de Iruka cuando oyó lo que decían Gai y Anko era algo seguro y muy próximo.

En todo caso cuando eso sucediera el maestro estaría de un ánimo más comunicativo y se enteraría de que había sido todo ese alboroto.

No podía esperar para contárselo a Izumo y a Genma.

Talvez el dinero de la apuesta no estuviera tan perdido.

Después de todo faltaba bastante para que pasara el mes y esos dos ya estaban teniendo peleas serias.

...

...

Iruka se dirigió pesadamente hacia su apartamento esa noche, sentía que no tenía fuerzas para nada, las clases en ese día habían sido de cómo sentir y controlar el flujo de chacra por lo que había gastado mucha de la suya ayudando a los niños a sentirla por primera vez, había tenido que lidiar con padres de familia increíblemente problemáticos y para rematar, Tsunade lo había tenido corriendo de un lado a otro de la torre en todo su turno alcanzándole documentos porque Shizune-chan, que era la que se encargaba habitualmente de eso, estaba en una misión diplomática.

Si no fuera porque el hambre no lo dejaba pensar claramente, por lo que era urgente comer cualquier cosa, se dejaría caer en el sillón que Kakashi no había querido porque no creía tener fuerzas para llegar a su habitación.

Estaba arrastrando los pies en los últimos pasos antes de llegar a su puerta cuando vio que recostado a ella se encontraba Kakashi, este, cuando lo miró caminó un paso a su encuentro y levantando una bolsa que aparentemente contenía comida, mientras curvaba su ojo visible debido a una sonrisa que a pesar de las pocas pistas con las que Iruka contaba le pareció tímida le dijo;

-¡Hola!, ¿podemos comer por mi cuenta hoy? Traje ramen del que te gusta...

...

...

* * *

**-**

-

**Bien, ahora lo que sigue es ver si los consejos de Anko sirven de algo y de verdad kakashi tendrá que cumplir con su parte del trato, ¿qué es lo que tiene que hacer?, prometo dedicar el próximo capítulo a quién lo adivine.**

**A ver si así las estimulo a que me dejen un comentario.**

**Ale-are, muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario, me motiva montones saber que sigues esta historia y que te gusta, además como premio para ti y la Trinidad del caos prometo incluir a Naruto en esta historia más adelante, por cierto muchas gracias, por ti aumenté mi vocabulario en una palabra (kitsune).**

**Kokoro Yana, ¡gracias!, fuiste el comentario número 50, que era una meta personal en esta historia, me hiciste muy feliz con eso y también al dejarme saber que esta historia te estaba gustando y haciendo reír, lo cual era la idea, deseo que los siguientes capítulos también sean de tu agrado.**

**Para toda la demás gente que me sigue leyendo, gracias también.**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

p.d: el botón donde se dejan los comentarios es el que está abajo a la izquierda, ¿no lo has probado? ¡esta es tu oportunidad!

**-**

**-

* * *

  
**


	16. Madera, miel, sol

**

* * *

-**

**Antes de entrar al capìtulo Naruto sigue sin pertenecerme y el cheque por escribir esta historia sigue sin llegar.**

**Además antes de que alguien me mate en este capìtulo todavía Kakashi no paga su deuda, había pensado hacer que lo hiciera, pero como voy escribiendo a como se me ocurren las cosas me emocioné escribiendo de otra cosa, pero no se preocupen, ya verán que era el asunto.**

**Como ya había dicho esta historia es categoría M por ser yaoi.**

**Están advertids.**

**Y este capítulo va dedicado a Ale-are, Enigmatek y La trinidad del caos, ¡gracias chicas!**

-

* * *

-

**-**

**E****mociones en el verano de Konoha.**

**-**

**-**

**Capitulo 16.**

**-**

**Madera, miel y algo más.**

**-**

**-**

-¡Hola!, ¿podemos comer por mi cuenta hoy? Traje ramen del que le gusta...

Iruka no pudo menos que sonreír, la verdad es que con los pocos días que habían transcurrido desde su último altercado había tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar acerca de ello y en ese momento lo encontraba risible, la verdad es que ambos habían sido algo infantiles al enfadarse por algo así.

-Hola, de hecho le agradezco mucho que haya traído comida, no tiene idea del día que he tenido hoy y no tenía ganas de cocinar.

El chunin se dio cuenta que el copy-nin dejó salir el aire que aparentemente había estado reteniendo y pareció relajarse un poco, apartándose luego para que el maestro abriera la puerta y pasara al apartamento antes que él.

Una vez adentro el jounin se apresuró a ir a la pequeña cocina, diciéndole a Iruka;

-Se ve cansado, siéntese, ya se donde guarda las cosas y yo puedo poner la mesa, después de todo hoy la comida va por mi cuenta.

El maestro sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, la verdad no tenía ganas ni de hablar, especialmente sabiendo que de las primeras cosas que deberían conversar si empezaban a tener una charla debería ser acerca de la última discusión, por lo que se decidió a hacerle caso a Kakashi sentándose en un pequeño sillón.

El copy-nin terminó de arreglarlo todo rápidamente, pero aún así cuando acabó se encontró con que Iruka cabeceaba sentado mientras lo esperaba, decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para llamarlo tan solo por su nombre esperando que en el estado de cansancio en el que se encontraba no le molestara y empezara a ser la manera en la que se trataran de nuevo;

-Iruka, ya está listo, ven a comer algo antes de que te duermas.

El pobre maestro se movió pesadamente de donde estaba, notándose que hacía un gran esfuerzo por estar mas alerta y sentándose a la mesa empezó a comer.

Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreír mientras lo miraba, Iruka no solía ser tan descortés, ni siquiera había dado gracias antes de empezar a comer, sin embargo cada cierto rato parecía recordar que tenía una visita y le contaba a Kakashi alguna cosa o le hacía alguna pregunta acerca de su día, pero aún así en el rato que el jounin hablaba el maestro de nuevo no podía evitar caerse de sueño, claro que no ayudaba para nada a su estado de alerta el que lo que el jounin había traído para acompañar la cena había sido sake.

Entre las frases entrecortadas y medianamente coherentes que decía el maestro Kakashi se enteró de que la clase de ese día en la academia había sido del control de chacra y por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo agotador del trabajo del chunin.

¡Había tenido que compartir su chacra con 30 niños y algunas veces más de una vez con alguno!

Empezaba a entender porqué ponían a los shinobi más talentosos, como la última adquisición de la academia, ese chico Nara, a enseñar a las nuevas generaciones de ninja.

De nuevo reafirmaba la idea de que Iruka era una persona mucho más especial que lo que había pensado inicialmente.

Kakashi se sentía muy a gusto, de nuevo estaba en el apartamento de Iruka acompañado por el maestro y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo sabias que habían sido las palabras de Anko, pues ciertamente a pesar de lo bien que cocinaba Iruka no le importaba lo que estuviera comiendo siempre y cuando estuviera con él.

Sin embargo el maestro se veía tan agotado que no tenía sentido tratar de convencerlo ese día de la segunda parte de su plan, o sea de que había apreciado su regalo, de hecho algunas de las cosas que decía el chunin ni siquiera tenían sentido y se dio cuenta que el maestro no estaba siendo muy conciente de que lo que estaba tomando para acompañar su comida era sake y lo estaba tomando casi como si fuera agua, si se obviaba que cada vez que tomaba un trago el chunin arrugaba la nariz o tosía, Kakashi supuso que a como estaba posiblemente no recordara lo que se hablara esa noche por lo que decidió mejor detenerlo antes de que tomara más de la cuenta y dejarlo dormir;

-Muy bien, Iruka, ya comiste suficiente, ahora mejor lávate los dientes y a la cama.

Iruka que se había quedado con los ojos cerrados mientras su mano a duras penas sostenía los palillos de repente recordó que tenía una visita y que estaba siendo un muy mal anfitrión;

-oh, lo siento...

Para ese momento Kakashi había dado la vuelta para ponerse al lado del chunin y tomando los palillos de su mano los puso sobre la mesa y retirando un poco la silla en la que estaba sentado lo ayudó a ponerse de pie empujándolo luego suavemente hacia el baño.

Iruka estaba tan cansado y sin darse cuenta había tomado tanto sake que tan solo obedecía lo que el jounin le indicaba, por lo que se lavó los dientes y luego salió del baño, pero en vez de ir a su habitación la costumbre de lo que hacía en días tan agotadores como ese hizo que se dirigiera al sillón, que estaba mucho más cerca que su cama y se dejara caer allí.

Kakashi hizo un intento por levantarlo de ese lugar para dirigirlo a su habitación en donde estaría más cómodo, sin embargo el maestro le dijo con una voz que no sonó muy amable, que lo dejara en paz pues había decidido dormir allí.

El jounin lo pensó un momento llegando a la conclusión de que posiblemente en el estado en el que estaba Iruka se enfadaría si lo obligaba a moverse, y dado que estaba allí para arreglar las cosas y no para tener otra discusión, fue a la habitación para buscar una cobija con la cual arropar al chunin, luego de quitarle el chaleco que aún tenía puesto y soltarle el cabello, sorprendiéndose un poco al no recibir ninguna resistencia por parte del maestro.

Kakashi no pudo evitar quedarse un momento admirando al chunin, el hombre estaba sonrosado por el sake y tenía los tentadores labios entreabiertos, además una vez suelto, su cabello había caído graciosamente alrededor de su cara enmarcándola y acentuando su belleza.

Iruka respiraba de manera rápida y superficial, lo que preocupó al copy-nin lo suficiente como para que alejara la tentación de aprovechar la situación para averiguar como se sentiría besar al joven que tenía enfrente y en vez de eso acercara una silla y buscara más signos que le indicaran que al shinobi no se le había pasado la mano con su gasto de chacra, aún así, sentado frente al maestro mientras le acariciaba la cabeza no pudo evitar la tentación de averiguar si su cabello sería tan suave como se veía.

Lo era.

Kakashi conocía muy bien los riesgos y la fatiga que causaba la depleción de chacra al haberla sentido muchísimas veces debido a sus misiones y el nivel que tenía el chunin en ese momento era peligrosamente bajo, además él no había ayudado en nada al llevarle licor y temía que Iruka fuera a tener algún problema extra si se quedaba sin supervisión, por lo que decidió por esa vez quedarse en el apartamento del chunin así no hubiera sido invitado.

Luego vería como se justificaba con el maestro, en todo caso prefería tener un nuevo problema con él que permitir que algo malo le pasara pudiendo evitarlo.

Por eso mismo tomó el colchón de la cama de Iruka y llevándolo a la sala lo puso en el suelo frente al sillón donde descansaba el maestro y se acostó en el.

Olía a madera, miel, tiza y algo que no podía identificar.

Olía a Iruka.

Llegó a la conclusión que si el chunin volvía a invitarlo a quedarse en su apartamento alguna noche no tendría inconveniente en quedarse en la cama, seguramente podría dormir muy bien allí también.

Durante un rato estuvo mirando al hombre frente a él y estando seguro de que no quería olvidar como se veía en ese momento, levantó su hitai- ake con la intensión de grabar esa imagen en su memoria para siempre, después de un tiempo el maestro pareció normalizar su respiración y aumentar un poco su nivel de chacra por lo que el copy-nin se permitió dormir también.

El mundo parecía estar bien de nuevo.

...

...

Iruka no necesitaba de un despertador para levantarse a tiempo, eran tantos los años siguiendo la misma rutina que esta era un reflejo para él.

0.1 segundo luego de despertar lo primero que sintió fue un terrible dolor de espalda, ese sillón era una pesadilla.

0.01 segundo después de eso sintió que había otra persona en el apartamento con él.

Abriendo los ojos se llevó la impresión de su vida al ver al copy-nin durmiendo en un colchón en el suelo cerca de donde él mismo había quedado dormido, el copy-nin tenía la cara medio cubierta con una cobija e Iruka se imaginó que dormiría así por reflejo en caso de que alguien lo descubriera cuando estaba descansando, de manera que no le vieran el rostro por accidente.

El tener al jounin allí hizo que se levantara más rápidamente de lo que debería haberlo hecho, pues apenas estuvo sentado le inició el peor dolor de cabeza que hubiera sentido nunca acompañado de las nauseas más fuertes que pudiera recordar también.

En ese momento no se preocupó de que Kakashi fuera a atacarlo por despertarlo súbitamente.

Era eso o dejar todo lo que había comido la noche anterior esparcido por toda su sala y por ende sobre su invitado.

Preferiría morir a que algo tan vergonzoso sucediera.

Así que pasándole por encima al copy-nin, se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su baño donde empezó en orden regresivo a devolverle al planeta todo lo que había ingerido la noche anterior, prometiéndose, como hacía cada vez que tomaba más sake de la cuenta, que jamás volvería a hacerlo.

Kakashi por su parte, ya se había quedado el suficiente tiempo cerca del chunin como para que su presencia no disparara sus mecanismos de defensa, por lo que aunque se despertó casi inmediatamente después de que el maestro abriera los ojos, no tuvo el reflejo de atacarlo, sino que simplemente por curiosidad luego de desperezarse un poco lo siguió para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien.

El jounin opinó que parecía que el chunin estaba viviendo un idilio tormentoso con la taza del escusado por la manera en que se aferraba a ella.

No se sintió celoso por ello, pero arriesgándose a ser inoportuno se acercó a Iruka y apartó su cabello que caía peligrosamente cerca de su cara para evitar que se fuera a ensuciar.

Luego de un rato pareció que el maestro no tenía nada más que devolverle al mundo y el copy-nin aprovechó para ayudarlo a levantarse y de nuevo empujarlo a que se lavara los dientes.

Iruka de no estar sintiendo que enfrentaba una muerte inminente hubiera deseado de todas maneras que esta llegara pronto para sacarlo de su sufrimiento y de su vergüenza.

Por ello trató de disculparse por todo lo que había pasado desde la noche anterior;

-Kakashi-sensei, por favor perdóneme, ayer estaba tan cansado que no me puse a pensar que tanto sake estaba tomando, le aseguro que no suelo ser tan irresponsable y además se quedó durmiendo en el suelo, debe de haber estado muy incómodo...

El jounin por su parte había dormido de maravilla, ya a esas alturas sabía que no importaba en donde durmiera en ese apartamento lo hacía mucho mejor que en cualquier otro lugar, incluyendo su propia casa, aunque estaba casi seguro que no era el lugar sino la compañía;

-Maa Iruka, ya habíamos superado el ser tan formales, y según entendí de lo que me contó anoche por la cantidad de chacra que gastó ayer merece tomarse el día de hoy y de hecho me parece que es necesario para su salud que lo haga, no se preocupe, todavía es temprano, no creo que su estómago tolere nada mas que un té por un rato, así que siéntese que yo se lo preparo y luego voy un momento a decir que usted no llega a la academia hoy y regreso mas tarde a ver como sigue.

Iruka a pesar de lo mal que todavía se sentía físicamente este malestar era mínimo comparado con la verguenza que sentía con el copy-nin por ponerlo de enfermera y mandadero y además por tenerlo de testigo de su irresponsabilidad, eso sin contar la verguenza con sus compañeros en la academia por faltar al trabajo debido a una resaca.

A pesar que el jounin había tenido razón en cuanto a que habitualmente los maestros se tomaban el día luego de la clase de control de chacra por lo exigente que era, él no solía hacerlo.

¡Se sentía como el peor de los shinobi que hubiera existido nunca!

Kakashi mientras el maestro tenía toda clase de pensamientos lúgubres había ido a la cocina como había dicho a preparar el té, estaba conciente que Iruka iba a tener, si no la estaba teniendo ya, una terrible resaca moral además de física, lo cual le alegraba porque talvez eso evitara que el maestro se viera de nuevo en esa situación, no le gustaba para nada ver al chunin sintiéndose así de mal, además en la condición en la que había estado tanto la noche anterior como esa mañana estaría completamente indefenso ante un ataque del tipo que fuera, sabía que el maestro jamás se pondría en ese riesgo en una misión, pero existía quien sabe que cantidad de shinobi y kunoichi en la aldea que les encantaría tomar ventaja de una situación como esa.

A él mismo esa idea le había pasado por la cabeza y además a pesar de que sabía que no tenía derecho, el copy-nin empezaba a sentirse posesivo con Iruka.

Luego de ir a su propia casa a cambiarse y pasar por la academia para disculpar al maestro iba a tener que tener una charla con él acerca de que debía ser más cuidadoso consigo mismo a pesar de correr el riesgo de sonar como una madre regañona.

Aunque pensándolo bien, mejor pasaba primero por la academia, sería bueno que los otros ninja se dieran cuenta de que se había quedado de nuevo en la noche con su chunin.

Kakashi le llevó el té al maestro, y ya se iba a marchar cuando Iruka lo llamó;

-um, Kakashi, el sillón nuevo es una pesadilla, usted tenía razón en eso, nadie debería dormir nunca en esa piedra, lamento haberme desecho del otro.

El jounin sonrió debajo de la máscara que nuevamente medio ocultaba su rostro;

-No había manera de saberlo antes de probarlo porque ciertamente es más bonito y fue un gesto muy amable de tu parte que te agradezco aunque no lo haya sabido demostrar en el momento, pero voy a acomodar de nuevo el colchón sobre la cama para que mejor te acuestes allí y me imagino que debe de dolerte la cabeza, dime donde tienes alguna pastilla para el dolor, yo voy a hacer lo que pueda para traer el otro sillón de vuelta, no podemos permitir que vayas a tener otra mala noche un día que vuelvas así de cansado, ¿verdad?

Kakashi mientras arreglaba la cama empezaba a pensar que después de todo talvez habría alguna manera de evitar su muerte a manos del chunin luego del pago que aún debía a Anko.

Iruka por su parte cada vez se sentía más agradecido con el jounin;

-Ya se que no te llevas bien con Anko-chan, ya veré yo luego como hago para recuperar el sillón, lo que has hecho hasta ahora es más de lo que merezco luego de cómo me he comportado.

El chunin se veía tan mal que Kakashi no pudo evitar acariciar de nuevo un poco su cabello antes de marcharse;

-Ya hablaremos luego, ahora tómate ese té y acuéstate, mas tarde vuelvo.

Dicho eso se marchó.

Iruka efectivamente se tomó su té, el par de analgésicos que el jounin le había alcanzado y lentamente de nuevo se dejó caer pero esta vez sobre su cama, lo cual lo reconfortó.

Olía a Kakashi.

-

-**

* * *

**

-

**Y como ya dije antes perdón por haber metido otra cosa antes del pago del sillón a Anko, pero empecé a escribir y pues, ya vieron, sigo escribiendo de como la relación se va desarrollando poco a poco.**

**Y nadie trató siquiera de adivinar especificamente que era lo que la kunoichi pidió, bueno, supongo que seguiran tratando de imaginarse que va a ser, mas o menos igual que yo, que mal, no me funcionó el truco a ver si alguien me daba una idea, ;)**

**Ale-are, si, tiene que ser algo de la relación entre Kakashi e Iruka, pero pienso y pienso y todavía no me decido, bueno de aquí a una semana lo tengo que saber. Te agradezco mucho todas las veces que me das tu apoyo con este fic.**

**Enigmatek, ja ja, yo también robo ratos en mi trabajo para revisar historias así que te comprendo y me alegra que te caiga bien Anko, la verdad es que a mi me gusta esa guerra que se tiene con Kakashi que disimulan los dos cuando está Iruka presente, me los imagino con sonrisas melosas y casi abrazados cuando está el chunin para apenas él se va lanzarse miradas de odio, gracias por tus comentarios.**

**La trinidad del caos; wow, ni siquiera estoy segura cuanta gente apareció en tu comentario, pero agradeceles a todos y cada uno porque me divertí leyendolos y me agrada tu idea de incluir a los perros de Kakashi, seguro que tendrán algo que opinar en todo este enredo, ya veras, muchas gracias por sacar tu rato y dejarme un comentario.**

**Gracias a los comentarios me siento motivada a seguir con esta historia, y a la gente que me lee y no pone comentarios, ¡animense!, si quieren pueden dejarlos anónimos, pero si van a decir que no les gusta sean amables.**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

**-**

-

* * *


	17. O acerca de los malentendidos oportunos

**

* * *

**

-

**Ya lo saben, Naruto no me pertenece, no gano un peso con esta historia y es categoría M por hablar de la relaciòn entre dos hombres.**

**He dicho.**

-

* * *

**-**

**-**

**E****mociones en el verano de Konoha**

-

**Capitulo 17**

-

**O acerca de los malentendidos oportunos.**

-

-

Kakashi se dirigió a la academia antes de ir a su casa a cambiarse de ropa, no podía evitar el deseo de alardear por haber pasado la noche anterior en el apartamento de Iruka, además de esa manera reforzar la idea de que el chunin ya no estaba disponible.

Por eso se acercó a la puerta de la academia y encontró allí al hombre que lo había visto con Iruka el día en que había ayudado al maestro a guardar las armas y habían dado la impresión de que habían estado haciendo algo inadecuado.

Sonriendo se imaginó que podía arreglar más de una cosa de una vez;

-Hola, ¿Fugaku-san, verdad?

El director de la academia miró al copy-nin sin siquiera tratar de disimular su disgusto;

-¿Hatake-san, a que se debe su presencia en la academia?

Kakashi tuvo la impresión de que el director podría ser miembro del fan club y que a eso se debería la franca hostilidad que estaba sintiendo.

Bien, eso solo quería decir que era el momento de reforzar su posición como pareja de Iruka y desestimular la posible competencia;

-Ya que me quedaba de camino le ofrecí a Iruka pasar por aquí para informarle que él no se siente bien después de la clase de control de chacra de ayer y va a tomarse el día.

El tal Fugaku entrecerró los ojos;

- Es raro, Iruka-sensei no suele tomarse el día luego de la clase de control de chacra.

Kakashi sonrió de nuevo bajo su máscara;

- Bueno, debería saber que Iruka ahora tiene otras actividades aparte de su trabajo en la academia y por eso su nivel de energía no va a ser igual al de otros años, por eso esta vez **decidimos** que era mejor para él tomar el día que se da de recuperación, pero le **agradecemos **su preocupación y más tarde cuando vaya a verlo le voy a llevar sus buenos deseos, que pase buenos días.

Dicho eso el copy-nin decidió no hacer el jutsu para transportarse a su casa y en vez de eso atravesar el campo de la academia caminando tranquilamente, dejándose ver por el resto de los maestros sabiendo que Fugaku no sería discreto debido a su animadversión a él y regocijándose en la cara de asombro del director, conocía de sobra lo que debía estarse imaginando que serían las otras actividades del chunin que lo tendrían tan cansado como para no poder ir a trabajar...

Además no dijo nada explícito realmente, así que no era su culpa lo que pudieran imaginarse esas personas de manera que el maestro no tenía porqué molestarse con él.

Al final encontraba la mañana tan agradable que acabó haciendo todo el recorrido por las calles de la aldea, sin bañar y con una sonrisa de satisfacción que se averiguaba a pesar de su máscara, lo cual sabía no pasaría inadvertido.

De tal manera llegó a su casa y decidió hacer algunas cosas allí antes de regresar cerca del mediodía al apartamento de Iruka, eran sus días de descanso luego de su ultima misión y no estaba de más entrenar un poco por lo que luego de regar al Sr. Ukki se dirigió a su campo de entrenamiento favorito donde se quedó toda la mañana.

...

...

En otro lado de la aldea Kotetsu no había dejado de pensar en el último episodio con Iruka.

A pesar de sus intentos el maestro no había dejado salir nada del porqué de su falta de ánimo en los últimos días y la curiosidad lo estaba matando, especialmente luego de los comentarios de Gai y Anko.

Dado que por la escasez de shinobi en la aldea tenía que hacerse cargo de cubrir a los maestros en la academia cuando alguien faltaba, se dio cuenta de que Iruka no había llegado esa mañana y como todos sus compañeros estaban "preocupados" por él, entre todos se repartieron los alumnos del chunin de manera que Kotetsu tuviera la oportunidad de ir a averiguar por todos como se encontraba.

Lo escogieron porque por trabajar en la sala de misiones también él era uno de los que más conocía a Iruka, aparte de que como ya tenía pareja con la cual era muy evidente que las cosas iban de maravilla era el único en el que todos los demás confiaban por ser neutral, así que se dirigió al apartamento del chunin a media mañana para saber como se encontraba.

Iruka escuchó como si golpearan a su puerta con un mazo y con tal de callar ese ruido infernal que sentía como si estuviera dentro de su cráneo se levantó para detenerlo.

Hacía poco había hecho un viaje relámpago a su baño para descargar allí el té que se había tomado hacía poco y posiblemente por eso su dolor de cabeza había empezado a ceder, aunque le molestaba un poco la luz y el dolor de espalda por haber dormido en el maldito sillón hacía que caminara renqueando ligeramente y con una mano haciendo algo de presión en la parte baja de la espalda, ya que eso parecía aliviar un poco el dolor tipo ciática que el mueble había ocasionado.

Debía haberse contracturado algo.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un sonriente Kotetsu que agitaba una bolsa en una mano;

-¡Hola Iruka-kun!, venía a ver como estabas porque nos contaron que no te sentías muy bien, mira te traje ramen.

Iruka la verdad no estaba de ánimo para visitas ni tampoco para comida, pero aún así ya había regresado a su modo amable;

-Um, si, gracias, pasa, pero no hables tan duro porque me duele mucho la cabeza.

Kotetsu siguió a Iruka hacia adentro del apartamento y pudo notar que el chunin aparte del dolor de cabeza le debía doler la parte baja de su cuerpo pues caminaba renqueando muy despacio y con cuidado, además tenía una mano apoyándose casi en su trasero como tratando de aliviar el dolor que debía sentir allí, pero sobre todo era evidente que tenía una resaca, cosa sumamente extraña en el maestro.

Él, uno de los hombres más atractivos de Konoha se veía fatal;

-Iruka-kun, veo que te reconciliaste ya con Hatake-san, uh, ¿todo estás bien?, no es propio de ti el beber en días lectivos.

Iruka tenía ganas de acostarse de nuevo, pero aún así la culpa y el arrepentimiento le hicieron confesar;

-Si, fue un descuido, llegué tan cansado que no me medí cuando Kakashi me invitó, lamento mucho que hayas tenido que hacerte cargo de mi clase hoy , oye, no le digas a nadie de esto, es demasiado vergonzoso, puedes estar seguro de que no va a pasar de nuevo, ¿les dices que falté porque estaba muy cansado por la clase de control de chacra?

Kotetsu estaba muy serio;

-¿Kakashi, eh? No te sientas mal, no es tu culpa nada de lo que haya pasado, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea que yo te voy a apoyar.

A Iruka le pareció un poco extraño ese comentario, pero no le dio mucha importancia porque la verdad lo único que quería era que se marchara;

-Si, gracias, te veo mañana.

Kotetsu estaba sintiéndose preocupado, el maestro le había pedido que no comentara el asunto pero era demasiado grave como para no hacer nada al respecto.

El copy-nin se había aprovechado de Iruka luego de haberlo emborrachado, y aunque no le había visto ninguna herida el chunin se veía demasiado adolorido como para que eso se debiera tan solo a la resaca y era evidente que estaba sumamente avergonzado, por lo que no creía que lo que Kakashi le había hecho fuera algo que el maestro estuviera dispuesto a realizar voluntariamente bajo ninguna circunstancia y muy posiblemente aún ebrio el chunin debía de haber opuesto resistencia y a Kakashi no le había importado.

Decidió por el momento decirles a los maestros que el chunin efectivamente estaba con un mal caso de cansancio del día después de la clase de control de chacra pero que seguramente de nuevo estaría en la academia al día siguiente.

Pero no podía dejar las cosas así por lo que luego de inspirar profundamente se dispuso a iniciar una intervención;

-Iruka-kun, hemos sido amigos por bastante tiempo y me preocupa que Hatake-san dijo que iba a venir más tarde, me parece que es mejor que yo me quede acompañándote para que , ya sabes, él no vaya a hacerte pasar un mal rato de nuevo, porque aunque ya no estés tomado la resaca no deja que uno pueda defenderse adecuadamente...

Iruka parpadeó varias veces mientras repasaba lo más rápido que daba su cerebro, que en ese momento no era muy rápido que digamos, lo que Kotetsu estaba tratando de decir, luego de un de minuto se dio cuenta de lo que el hombre estaba especulando, estaba más que al tanto de la manera de pensar de la gente en esa aldea.

Montón de depravados.

Decidió que no podía dejar que el shinobi se fuera con una idea tan equivocada, especialmente por Kakashi, una cosa era divertirse engañando un poco a la gente de la aldea por lo de la apuesta y otra muy diferente era dejar que la fama del copy-nin se ensuciara de una manera tan injusta, por eso hizo un esfuerzo para sacar a Kotetsu de su error a pesar de que su dolor de cabeza había regresado con furia, lo cual había empeorado muchísimo su humor;

-¡Kotetsu-kun! Como puedes siquiera insinuar que Kakashi haría algo tan horrible, ha sido el hombre más respetuoso y lo del sake de ayer fue un accidente completamente culpa mía, y sí, pasé una noche estupenda con él, lo cual no me importa si se lo dices a todo el mundo, pero me duele el cuerpo porque del cansancio me quedé dormido en el monstruoso sillón que me arrepiento mil veces de haber comprado y él se quedó durmiendo en el suelo cuidándome, ahora, que si vuelvo a escucharte hablando mal de él o oigo a alguien en la aldea insinuando algo de lo lo que tú acabas de decir, aunque seas mi amigo quién va a tener el trasero adolorido vas a ser tú porque te lo voy a patear hasta los límites de la aldea, ¿Te quedó claro?

Kotetsu se sorprendió mucho ante la actitud de Iruka, no era el agradecimiento que había esperado, seguramente no había sucedido lo que había pensado inicialmente, lo cual le alegraba por el chunin, pero este parecía no tener ganas de esperar hasta que hablara mal de Kakashi de nuevo para patearlo fuera de su apartamento por lo que mejor hizo una rápida salida;

-si, clarísimo, que sigas mejor, Iruka-kun, hasta pronto....

¡Cielos!, bueno, por lo menos ahora podía cobrar la apuesta de quien podía averiguar quien era uke, aunque a pesar de eso posiblemente Iruka fuera el uke más dominante que existiera.

...

...

Cuando Kakashi llegó de nuevo al apartamento de Iruka cerca de mediodía se encontró con un chunin mucho más repuesto de su resaca pero de un pésimo humor.

El jounin se movió con cuidado por el apartamento, ya sabía que el maestro tenía muy poca paciencia y no tenía ganas de iniciar una pelea con él de nuevo.

Al poco tiempo de haber llegado, mientras se encontraba en la cocina sirviéndose un poco de sopa de verduras que había preparado el chunin, este empezó a hablar;

-Kakashi, hace un rato vino Kotetsu-kun y como no es mi costumbre faltar a mis clases y me veía en tan malas condiciones, el muy imbécil sugirió que usted debía haberme emborrachado a propósito para abusar de alguna manera de mí.

Kakashi lo interrumpió, ¡eso era inaceptable!, era cierto que el pensamiento le había pasado por la cabeza, pero se había controlado y justo había estado temiendo que alguien más le hiciera eso a su chunin como para que ahora los demás tomaran la idea por una equivocación suya;

-¡Qué!, Iruka, yo nunca, yo jamás, ¡tú lo sabes!

Iruka se veía cada vez más enojado;

-¡Claro que lo sé!, lo eché de aquí luego de una advertencia para que no divulgara semejante mentira, pero me preocupa tu reputación, creo que deberíamos hacer algo al respecto, supongo que como hemos mantenido nuestra supuesta relación tan pública y a la misma vez tan a puerta cerrada la gente empezó a hacerse ideas equivocadas. Después de esto si tan solo la termináramos la gente se va a quedar pensando que efectivamente usted hizo algo inadecuado. No sabes como lamento haberte puesto en esta situación.

La verdad es que a Kakashi no le importaba su reputación, aunque detestaba que la gente pensara que emborrachar al chunin sería una manera fácil de hacer lo que fuera con él.

Especialmente porque no estaba muy seguro de que no fuera así;

-Iruka, yo creo que es horrible lo que Kotetsu sugirió, pero no deja de tener razón en que es peligroso que tomes de la manera que lo hiciste ayer, ¿puedo decirte que no me gustó que lo hicieras?

Al chunin el arrepentimiento de nuevo lo golpeó con fuerza, le pareció que el copy-nin lo estaba culpando por la mancha en su fama, con justa razón;

-Tienes toda la razón en estar molesto, esto de verdad no suele pasar y te prometo que no se va a repetir en todo el tiempo en que la gente crea que estamos juntos.

Esa no era la respuesta que Kakashi quería, pero después de todo solo tenía que hacer que ese tiempo fuera muy, pero que muy prolongado, lo que le dio una idea al jounin;

-No estés tan decaído, podemos arreglar esto, tienes razón en que si terminamos ahora la gente va a creer que te hice algo espantoso, pero si nos ven más cariñosos se van a dar cuenta de que no es lo que pareció...

Oh, eso podía arreglar tantas cosas de una vez...

-¿Qué te parece? Además Anko-chan me dijo que me daba el sillón de vuelta si íbamos como pareja a una fiesta que ella iba a dar este viernes, muy amable de su parte, ¿verdad?, solo tienes que dejar que te abrace y seamos un tanto cariñosos mientras estás sobrio.

Kakashi estaba al tanto de que eso no era todo lo que la mujer había pedido, pero la kunoichi con tal de recibir su pago y evitar la ira del club organizaría la fiesta de un día para otro si fuera necesario y estando con tanto público el chunin no le trataría de asesinar de inmediato dándole tiempo de huir o calmar al maestro después de pagar su deuda.

-¿De verdad? Me extraña que Anko-chan no me hubiera dicho nada, yo suelo ayudarle a organizar sus fiestas.

Kakashi pensaba rápido.

-Maa, debe haber creído que estarías muy ocupado conmigo, esa es otra razón por la que deberíamos ir, ya sabes que ella y yo no nos hemos estado llevando muy bien y sería una buena manera de limar asperezas, después de todo es tu mejor amiga y debe sentirse algo excluida ya que no le has dicho mucho de nosotros...

El chunin pareció relajarse;

-Bueno, si crees que es lo mejor para que la aldea ya deje las ideas estúpida acerca de tí...

El jounin sonrió;

-Oh, si...

...

...

El viernes siguiente en la noche Kakashi se sentía nervioso, había conversado con Anko, a quien la idea de pagar su deuda en una fiesta organizada por ella le había parecido grandiosa.

La kunoichi había estado tan feliz que pareció perdonarlo por todo por lo que lo hubiera estado culpando hasta ese momento y de hecho en los pocos días siguientes antes de la fiesta cada vez que se lo encontraba lo saludaba entusiasmada y le contaba, por más que él quisiera escaparse, de cómo iban los preparativos.

Con cada minuto que pasaba el copy-nin dudaba más que eso hubiera sido una buena idea después de todo.

En todo caso ya no había marcha atrás.

Kakashi se encontró buscando en su armario alguna ropa civil que utilizar para ir a la fiesta, decidiéndose al final por ir de todos modos en su uniforme, nunca se sabía en que momento las cosas podían salirse de control y estando en medio de un montón de ninja enfiestados era mejor que alguien todavía estuviera preparado para lo inesperado.

Pero por lo menos decidió darse un baño antes de ir y al salir de el se encontró con Pakkun que estaba tirado en el sillón de Iruka;

¡Como se atrevía!

-¡Pakkun, perro aprovechado, bájate de mi sillón!

El perro no pareció tener la mínima intensión de hacerlo;

-Pero Jefe, si vas a salir podrías compartirlo, no hay necesidad de que se desperdicie y en todo caso tú tienes al chunin, además yo no soy el único que se acuesta aquí cuando tú no estás, ya era hora de que hubiera un mueble cómodo en esta casa.

-¡Qué!

-No juegues de inocente que no te luce, cada vez hueles más a el maestro ese, y tengo que reconocer que me impresiona, no me parecía que fueras tan hábil a la hora de relacionarte con otros de tu especie como para conseguir a ese hombre que pareciera que puede poner en celo a media aldea.

-¡QUE!

El pug se toco la nariz con una pata;

-Mi olfato, ¿recuerdas?, he ido con él a misiones y es muy evidente que el hombre tiene algo que los vuelve locos, y cocina muy bien, deberías traerme algo cuando vas a su casa.

Kakashi estaba sorprendido de lo controlado que lo tenían sus perros;

-¿se daban cuenta de eso?

El perro volteó los ojos;

-No es que hayas sido muy discreto, no llegas a dormir aunque estás en la aldea y regresas al día siguiente oliendo al maestro y de repente tenemos esta maravilla de sillón, ahora solo nos falta que nos lo traigas aquí para poder comer de manera decente de vez en cuando. ¡No vayas a espantarlo! Ustedes las personas pueden durar mucho tiempo con la misma pareja y hasta nosotros nos podemos dar cuenta que él está muy bien para ser un humano. ¿A quien mataste para conseguirlo?

Kakashi no se sentía muy bien siendo interrogado por su perro;

- No tuve que matar a nadie y no tengo ninguna intensión de espantarlo, aunque la verdad no tengo idea de cómo hacer para que eso no ocurra.

Pakkun se dio cuenta de que su jefe estaba preocupado y con lo que había visto del comportamiento de los humanos se daba cuenta de que Kakashi a veces no conocía las reglas de convivencia que las demás personas parecían saber por instinto, bueno, talvez la gente no fuera tan diferente a los perros y él pudiera ayudarlo un poco;

-Vamos Jefe, si ya llegaste al punto de quedarte en su territorio y comer su comida no lo has hecho tan mal, y como no has llegado a dormir aquí supongo que ya hasta te apareaste con él.

Kakashi se sentía patético contándole sus temores a un perro, pero de momento era lo único que podía hacer debido a que por la circunstancia de engaño en que había empezado su supuesta relación con Iruka no podía hablar de la verdad de ella con nadie más.

-No, todo ha sido un engaño para gastarle una broma a la aldea entera y cobrar una apuesta. Lo malo es que creo que me gustaría que fuera cierto.

El perro dejó salir un resoplido;

-Así que logró ponerte en celo a ti también, no te preocupes, muéstrale tu interés, ya sabes, huélele el trasero.

Kakashi tenía ganas de darse en la cabeza contra la pared, nadie lo tenía pidiéndole consejo a un perro;

-Ya me tengo que ir Pakkun, y más vale que cuando regrese mi sillón esté intacto.

El perro se acomodó de nuevo;

-Jamás le haríamos daño, y ya sabes, demuéstrale a Iruka-sensei que estás interesado.

El copy-nin cerró la puerta sintiéndose abatido;

-si, lo haré...

-

-

* * *

-

**¡Hola!, aquí de nuevo agradeciéndoles a tods los que me están leyendo el que aunque el número de comentarios no crece mucho por lo menos la gente que entra a la historia se mantiene creciendo, ¿porqué no me dejan saber lo que opinan?, mi corazón de escritora frustrada se alegraría.**

**Solo recuerden ser amables si me van a poner un comentario negativo.**

**Ale-are, ¡gracias!, el saber que aún sigues esta historia y que te gusta la manera en la que escribo es muy importante para mí. Nita- que verguenza, no sé poner la rayita ondulada de tu nombre,gracias por tu comentario, a mí me gusta imaginarme a un Kakashi que se comporta diferente con Iruka que con las demas personas.**

**¡Gracias chicas!**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

**-

* * *

  
**


	18. Empieza la función

**

* * *

-**

**Primero tengo que disculparme, este capitulo estaba casi listo hace dos semanas, pero la semana pasada me fui de vacaciones suponiendo que tendria tiempo para actualizar pero resultó que no, lo cual supongo habla bien de mis vacaciones, las cuales estuvieron muy divertidas, pero ademas de eso el internet cafe que consegui era demasiado caro, asi que ¡perdooon!**

**Ahora a lo que vinimos, Naruto no me pertenece, no recibo ninguna retribución monetaria por esta historia y es categoría M por ser Yaoi.**

**Especialmente porque empieza a ser de verdad Yaoi.**

No digan que no lo dije.

;)

**-

* * *

-  
**

-

**Emociones en el verano de Konoha**

**-**

**Capitulo 18**

-

**Empieza el show.**

-

-

-

Iruka había decidido ponerse una camisa de color vino oscuro de manga larga y cuello alto junto con unos jeans de talle bajo que Anko solía alabar, aún en las fiestas no eran muchas las ocasiones en que podía olvidarse de usar uniforme pues cuando eran oficiales era obligatorio usar la ropa de siempre, sin embargo esta vez era diferente, Anko había insistido en que debía dejar el uniforme de lado pues era tan solo una reunión de amigos, organizada especialmente porque lo extrañaba y como ahora él tenía una pareja con la que no se había llevado bien inicialmente quería demostrarle a Kakashi que no le tenía mala voluntad.

El maestro creyó que eso era un gran gesto de parte de su amiga, aunque la relación con el copy nin no fuera real la kunoichi no lo sabía y había querido demostrarle a Iruka que su amistad podría sobrevivir cualquier cosa.

Le parecía muy tierno de su parte.

Y decir algo así de Anko era realmente difícil.

Luego de un rato llegó Kakashi, al chunin le llamaba poderosamente la atención que contrario a lo que Naruto le había contado, y lo que él mismo había visto por los momentos en que el copy-nin entregaba sus reportes de mision, siempre tarde, desde hacía pocas semanas cuando quedaban en encontrarse Kakashi siempre estaba a tiempo y de hecho en ocasiones cuando quedaba de verse con él para algo cuando llegaba el jounin ya estaba allí.

Tal parecia que tanto él como Naruto habian sido muy injustos al juzgar su puntualidad o esta había mejorado sustancialmente.

Al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que Kakashi lo miró asombrado por su vestuario.

¡Magnífico!, no habían hablado del tipo de ropa que pensaban usar para esa reunión y ahora una de dos o el copy-nin se sentiría incómodo por no haber ido más informal, o si más gente iba en uniforme pensaría que Iruka era descuidado como shinobi.

Iruka a menudo tenía que luchar con su poca autoestima.

El sabía lo suficiente de psicología infantil como para estar conciente que el sentimiento de abandono en su infancia lo habían convertido en un adulto con problemas para valorarse.

El entenderlo no lo hacía más fácil.

Lo que si lo ayudó a sentirse mejor fue el comentario de Kakashi;

-¡Qué bien te ves Iruka!, ahora todos me van a envidiar por ser tu pareja, lo que me parece muy bien.

Dicho eso el copy nin entró en el apartamento y allí se quedaron un rato hablando y esperando a que fuera un poco más tarde para no ser los primeros en llegar, comer un tentempié antes de la reunión y planear lo que iban a hacer para convencer a todos los presentes y por lo tanto a toda la aldea, pues era seguro que los que no estuvieran allí igual iban a estar enterados al día siguiente, de que las cosas iban muy bien entre ellos y que Kakashi no había hecho nada moralmente ofensivo contra Iruka.

Luego de comentarlo habían quedado en que de vez en cuando pasarían un brazo sobre los hombros del otro y llegarían a la fiesta de la mano.

Entonces Kakashi dijo algo que sorprendió muchísimo al chunin;

-Se que inicialmente yo dije que prefería que los besos estuvieran fuera de la lista de lo que íbamos a hacer, pero dadas las circunstancias talvez deberíamos hacerlo porque eso es de los gestos que más representan que una relación va bien, ¿verdad?...

Iruka se moría de las ganas de hacer algo así, y obviamente ahora que Kakashi daba la oportunidad no la iba a desperdiciar, sin embargo, tratando de esconder su alegría duró más segundos de la cuenta para dar su opinión y el copy nin interpretó que el chunin no estaba interesado para nada en besarlo;

-Claro que no sería de verdad, podríamos fingir que usted me abrazaba para cubrirme la cara mientras lo hacíamos, todo el mundo sabe que yo no enseño mi rostro y de esa manera solo tendríamos que estar muy cerca pero sin hacer nada realmente.

Iruka se sentía decepcionado pero se esforzó en disimular;

-Si, me parece una excelente idea.

Kakashi sonrió haciendo que su ojo visible se curvara en una u invertida, pensó que afortunadamente había logrado encubrir su deseo de besar al maestro de tal manera que Iruka no se enfadó con él por eso, pues había sido muy evidente por la cara de asombro que puso, que al chunin la idea no le había gustado en absoluto.

Bueno, iba a tener que buscar otra manera para seguir la idea de Pakkun de demostrar interés.

Llegó el momento de ir a la fiesta y caminaron por las calles de Konoha en un silencio algo incómodo, iba a ser la primera vez en que tuvieran que estar en medio de un grupo de personas actuando su relación y ambos estaban ansiosos por ello.

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa en la que vivía Tsunade desde que había sido nombrada Hokage pues esta había sido escogida para la fiesta por tener un gran salón, llamaron a ella y justo después de que lo hicieron se miraron tímidamente antes de entrelazar sus manos.

Iruka sintió que la mano del jounin estaba muy fría, señal de lo poco que importaba para él ese gesto, contrario a lo húmeda y caliente que sabía estaría la suya.

No podía evitarlo al estar tan nervioso.

Kakashi sintió que la mano del chunin estaba caliente y suave, señal de lo tranquilo que debía estarse sintiendo, contrario a lo terriblemente fría que estaría la suya.

No podía evitarlo al estar tan nervioso.

Durante algún rato estuvieron disfrutando de la gente y la comida, Iruka por ratos se alejaba de Kakashi para hablar con las personas que estaban presentes, eran muchos los shinobi y kunoichi que lo buscaban para intercambiar algunas palabras con él.

Kakashi por su parte pasaba casi todo ese tiempo en el grupo constituido por Gai, Tsunade y algunos de los jounins mayores, Asuma estaba demasiado ocupado con Kurenai como para pasar algo de tiempo con ninguna otra persona.

Ahora que eso poco importaba para el copy-nin, pues no le ponía nada de atención a la conversación que se desarrollaba en su grupo, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Iruka, en ese momento más que en ninguno otro se preguntaba como era que no se había fijado en él antes.

Era evidente que el maestro era el centro alrededor del cual parecía desarrollarse toda la actividad en ese lugar, se imaginaba que esa sensación aumentaba porque era seguro que la mayor parte de la gente presente pertenecía al club y habían llegado para ver como se pagaba el que hubieran devuelto el sillón y para robar un poco de tiempo a su chunin.

Cuando la persona en turno que se lo hubiera quitado lo soltaba el maestro regresaba a donde había dejado a Kakashi y ambos aprovechaban para poner en práctica lo que habían acordado.

Iruka tomaba la iniciativa, después de todo era necesario convencer a toda la gente presente y por añadidura a la población entera de Konoha que el jounin no había hecho nada inadecuado y la mejor manera era si el maestro se mostraba cariñoso evidenciando que no tenía ningún resentimiento y que por el contrario se sentía a gusto con el copy-nin.

Por ello se le estuvo acercando y por ratos lo abrazaba por detrás, pasando sus brazos por la cintura del jounin y recostando la cabeza en su hombro mientras sonreía o añadía algún pequeño comentario a la conversación.

Sin embargo esas muestras de afecto no duraban más que algunos segundos.

Muy poco como para que Kakashi pudiera hacer algún movimiento para pagar su deuda, eso en caso de que hubiera podido moverse.

No podía evitar caer en un estado casi catatónico cuando sentía los brazos del otro hombre alrededor de su cintura.

Luego de un rato especialmente prolongado en que alguien tenía alguna tontería que no podía esperar para compartir con Iruka este regresó al lado de Kakashi y tomándolo del brazo lo apartó del grupo en el que estaba;

-Ven Kakashi, hay algo que quiero enseñarte...

Dicho eso se lo llevó a la terraza que estaba desierta.

El chunin, quien en ese momento estaba muy sonrosado, empezó a rascar la cicatriz de su rostro mientras miraba un árbol cercano que por la concentración con que lo observaba tal parecía que era la cosa más interesante del planeta;

-Ya empieza a hacerse tarde y pronto la gente empezará a irse, supongo que como no hemos hecho nunca nada parecido a lo que acordamos deberíamos practicar un poco para que no nos descubran, después de todo estamos entre ninja entrenados.

Kakashi tragó grueso, estaba tan ansioso que tan solo asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que el maestro hiciera el siguiente movimiento.

No quería echarlo a perder.

Iruka se puso frente al jounin y acercándose hasta que sus cuerpos casi se tocaban coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del copy-nin.

Luego dijo sonriendo;

-Ya sabía yo que la diferencia de tamaño no era tanta, afortunadamente, eso quiere decir que nuestras cabezas pueden obstaculizar muy bien la visión, ¿te vas a bajar la máscara?

¡Oh, si! El copy-nin habló mientras bajaba un poco la tela que medio cubría su rostro;

-Si, aunque no del todo, solo hasta la barbilla, ¿qué tan cerca crees que deberíamos estar para que parezca real?

Iruka sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, se daba cuenta que desde algún tiempo había empezado a tener sentimientos reales por el jounin, pero estaba seguro que si quería seguir manteniendo así fuera una relación de amistad con el hombre iba a tener que controlarse y mantenerla platónica respetando lo que Kakashi quería.

-Deberíamos quedarnos a unos milímetros, más distancia haría evidente el que estamos fingiendo y además deberíamos simular algo de movimiento, ya sabe, pasar las manos por la espalda, o algo así.

Kakashi era bueno calculando distancias, aún antes de haber adquirido el sharingan, por lo que acercando sus labios a los de Iruka se quedó a escaso un milímetro de los del chunin.

Podía sentir el calor que emanaba del maestro, el cual había cerrado los ojos a la vez que movía ligeramente la cabeza simulando un movimiento circular como si estuviera profundizando el beso, y el jounin sintió donde su corazón aceleraba sus latidos sin poder evitarlo, sin acortar nunca la distancia entre ellos a pesar del abrazo del otro hombre y de la respiración agitada que estaba sintiendo en su rostro.

Kakashi empezó a mover las manos acariciando la espalda del chunin sobre la tela asedada mientras susurraba;

-¿Le molesta que haga esto?

Iruka negó lentamente con la cabeza para luego separarse del copy-nin, necesitaba enfriar su cabeza o iba a suceder algo que luego lamentaría.

Luego dijo susurrando, pues momentáneamente había perdido la capacidad de hablar normalmente;

-Bueno, yo creo que como lo hicimos sería bastante convincente, ahora deberíamos circular un poco antes de montar la función.

Kakashi sonrió curvando su ojo como hacía cuando quería simular alegría, era mejor ciertamente acabar esa práctica allí, ¡Santo cielo!, ese hombre era intoxicante, por enésima vez en esa noche se alegró de haber decidido llevar uniforme, el cual por holgado disimulaba cualquier cambio físico que estuviera teniendo.

Iruka por su parte aprovechó el tiempo que había pedido para circular para en vez de eso escapar a un lugar tranquilo y solitario para calmarse.

En otras palabras se encerró en el baño.

Su ropa si era más ajustada.

Kakashi puso todo su esfuerzo para simular estar aburrido aunque por dentro sentía que el corazón iba a salirse de su pecho.

¡Y todavía faltaba hacer eso mismo con público!

Cosa que se dio cuenta le alegraba, ya no tanto por la reacción de Iruka sino por la suya propia, no estaba seguro de que si tuviera que hacer de nuevo lo que acababa de hacer sin nadie más presente podría controlar sus ganas de besar de manera real al chunin y echar a perder su relación futura con él.

Vio donde el maestro regresó de donde fuera que se había metido los últimos diez minutos y le dirigía una mirada indicándole que el momento de poner el plan en acción había llegado, al tiempo que se dirigía a un lugar algo alejado para servirse algunos bocadillos que habían sido colocados alli, en esa fiesta en cada rincón alejado había comida, posiblemente idea de Anko para facilitarle las cosas.

Empezaba a apreciarla.

El copy-nin se disculpó con Genma, quien le había estado contando no estaba muy seguro qué pues había dejado de oírlo luego de la primera frase y se dirigió donde estaba el chunin...

-  
-

* * *

-

-

**¡Para este capítulo recibí tantos reviews que me siento tan feliz!!**

**De nuevo me disculpo por lo que tuvieron que esperar este capítulo pero trataré de actualizar en el transcurso de la próxima semana otra vez para compensar.**

**Espero que ahora las cosas de verdad empezaron a moverse me dejen todavia mas comentarios.**

**DarkCrionic, muchas gracias por tus palabras de apoyo y por recomendarme con gente, especialmente porque esa gente me deja reviews, ;) y no te preocupes porque aunque no la haya acabado yo siempre he terminado mis historias así que no pienso dejarte mal.**

**Kokoro Yana, ¡tres reviews, uno por capi, gracias!, sip, todavía pienso incluir a Naruto, aunque todavía faltan algunos capítulos para eso, verás es de las cosas que me pidieron y trato de complacer a mis lectore/as y espero te haya gustado como vestí a Iruka.**

**La Trinidad del Caos, y compañía, gracias por ser tan constante en tus comentarios, ya los espero y yo me uno a las que quieren un Irukita de carne y hueso, ¡tiene que haber para todas! me alegra que te haya gustado lo de pakun, sé que alguna gente preferiría que los perros de Kakashi se pusieran celosos, pero no creo que eso pasara tan pronto y ya en el próximo capítulo por fín veran que fue lo que pidió Anko, perdón por hacer esperar tanto.**

**Starlighnorain, muchas gracias por tus dos reviews a pesar de que estabas cansado por la hora y espero te haya ido bien en tus exámenes, como le decía a DarkCrionic no tienes que preocuparte porque a menos que me pase algo catastrófico yo termino las historias, es horrendo que te dejen sin saber que pasó y cada vez me sorprende más que a la gente le haya gustado tanto lo de las zanahorias, ¡que bueno!**

**ary-chan, perdón por no haber subido antes la continuación, ya te enteraste porqué fue, pero se acerca el momento en que las cosas se pongan más animadas entre nuestros dos sensei, ya verás como te gusta.**

**JAZLUPIN, ¡¡si!!, si vi el manga y estaba fascinada, AHHH, yo tampoco quiero hechar a perder la historia con spoilers pero casi lloro de la emoción, además en el anime también ha salido Iruka ultimamente lo cual me encanta, espero que le den más protagonismo, lo cual sería una buena movida por lo popular que es, en el próximo capi vas a ver las condiciones de Anko, la hubiera puesto en este pero entonces los hubiera hecho esperar más y ya me sentía mal de no haber subido nada.**

**Applee, gracias, me encanta cuando me dejan críticas específicas porque así se en donde mejorar, la idea de que a veces se tutean y a veces no es a propósito, cuando están de malas, porque es algo que hacemos mi novio y yo, no puedo evitar meter mis experiencias en esto y las historias las voy escribiendo conforme se me ocurren, o sea, ni yo sé muy bien como va a acabar esto, por eso a veces mis historias giran hacia una dirección que no se veía venir o se quedan mucho rato en una cosa, en todo caso esta ya empezó a moverse de nuevo y te prometo que en el próximo capítulo se va a mover más. Me alegra que mi redacción te guste, eso es importante para mí, verás durante mucho tiempo yo también estuve leyendo sólo historias en inglés y creo que hay que tratar de motivar un poco a los escritores en español.**

**Coco rumbi, ¡cinco reviews juntos, gracias!, yo también estoy de vacaciones así que espero actualizar de nuevo esta semana que viene para no dejar a nadie mordiéndose las uñas, vas a ver como lo disfrutas, y sí, yo creo que Anko va a ayudar a nuestros sensei en su relación. gracias de nuevo.**

**Zaeta Ketchum y compañía, te cuento que creo que te vas a ganar una nominación por ser la que más se a acercado a lo que Anko pidió, ya verás, ya verás, ¿estabas malita?, espero que sigas mejor, y me imagino que el krab maga algo ayudará, pero yo que tú no me confío, Iruka es muuy bueno, especialmente en este fic., Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, siempre los encuentro muy divertidos.**

**Y para los que me han leído muchas gracias, anímense a dejar un comentario.**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

**-

* * *

  
**


	19. Continúa la función o se paga la deuda

-

**Ven, como lo prometí este capítulo lo subí mucho más rápido que el anterior, espero que les guste.**

**Como ya había dicho antes, Naruto no me pertenece, no gano nada más que la satisfacción personal por escribir esta historia y es categoría M, o sea para gente madura por ser yaoi, no quiero que me acusen de pervertir a nadie.**

**Y ya esta historia de verdad es yaoi, aunque para que no se me decepcionen también les tengo que decir que a pesar de lo mucho que disfrute leyéndolo, yo no escribo lemon ni nada muy explícito.**

**¡Y sin más preámbulos empezamos con el capítulo!**

-

-

**-**

**Emociones en el verano de Konoha**

**-**

**Capitulo 19.**

**-**

**El show sigue.**

-

-

Iruka vio de reojo donde Kakashi se estaba acercando y rápidamente tomo un trago de la bebida que tenía en la mano, no alcohólica como había prometido, tanto para ayudarle a tragar lo que tenía en la boca como para tranquilizarse.

El copy-nin pasó por detrás de él poniéndose a su lado quedando cerca de la pared y mientras se servía un refresco le preguntó;

-¿Listo?

Iruka estaba conciente que no debía decir nada sino actuar, de tal manera que poniendo el vaso que tenía en la mano sobre la mesa paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del jounin sintiendo a la vez donde las manos del otro hombre se colocaban en su cintura.

Kakashi se sentía afortunado, el chunin se veía realmente hermoso con las mejillas sonrosadas, posiblemente por la emoción del engaño, mientras que sin todavía acercarse demasiado sonreía mirándolo a los ojos de manera tímida.

El copy nin retiró una de sus manos de la cintura del maestro para llevarla a su propia cara y bajar un poco su máscara, estaba conciente que desde el ángulo en el que estaban era imposible que fuera visible para alguien, en cambio Iruka, en el ángulo opuesto al suyo era perfectamente visible para toda la gente que estaba localizada a la espalda del jounin.

Empezaron a hacer las cosas exactamente igual a como las habían ensayado, a un milímetro de los tentadores labios, sintiendo el calor del otro hombre al estar tan cerca y con su aroma envolviéndolo completamente.

Era el momento de pagar su deuda.

Kakashi permitió que una de sus manos subiera por la espalda del chunin hasta llegar a su cabeza y estando allí introdujo sus dedos en el imposiblemente suave cabello hasta llegar a la cuerda que lo sostenía liberándola en un solo movimiento y luego guardándola en su bolsillo.

La otra mano que reposaba sobre la espalda del maestro estaba lista para no permitir que Iruka se apartara súbitamente cuando sintiera libre su cabello.

Que fue efectivamente lo que el chunin por reflejo trató de hacer al sentir la cascada oscura sobre su espalda, sin poder lograrlo porque el brazo de Kakashi lo mantuvo firmemente cerca de él.

De la boca del maestro salió un quejido ahogado.

Kakashi trató de tranquilizarlo mientras le susurraba en el oído;

-No, no te alejes, perdóname por no preguntarte antes, supuse que como estás ubicado de forma más visible tu cabello podría ocultarnos algo y ayudar a que nuestro engaño no fuera tan evidente, creo que tu amiga Anko tiene una cámara y si nos retrata puede que sea muy evidente que estamos fingiendo.

Iruka sabía que Kakashi debía tener razón, especialmente conociendo a Anko, su amiga tenía la mala costumbre de tomar fotografías de los amigos cuando estaban estrenando parejas, para luego burlarse de dichas parejas cuando terminaban con ellos si es que esas personas no habían sido de su agrado o, en caso de que las cosas funcionaran, las guardaran como recuerdo de cuando la relación estaba iniciando.

Iruka había visto algunas de esas fotografías y sabía que eran buenas.

Además sabía que trataba de hacer que sus tomas se vieran eróticas, para ayudar a ello las hacía muy cercanas para ampliar ese efecto y desde ángulos muy reveladores, por lo tanto sería indiscutible que lo que él estaba haciendo con el copy nin no era un beso real.

Por ingenuo había creído que Anko no le haría algo así a él por ser su mejor amigo y porque ella supuestamente quería arreglar las cosas con Kakashi.

¡Había sido un error terrible!

Era mejor advertir al copy-nin por lo que él también empezó a susurrar en el oído del jounin;

-Kakashi, creo que es posible que tengamos que abortar esta misión, con una cámara en manos de Anko a menos que nos besemos de verdad se van a dar cuenta que los estamos tratando de engañar.

Deuda o no deuda Kakashi no tenía ganas de detenerse por lo que le respondió;

-Iruka, estoy seguro de que por lo menos la mitad de la gente nos ha estado viendo todo este tiempo y se dieron cuenta de que trataste de apartarte ahora que te solté el cabello y además hemos estado hablando, si ahora tan solo nos apartamos va a parecer que las cosas están mal.

El chunin por supuesto no necesitaba de gran cosa para que lo convenciera de seguir lo que habían iniciado.

Al decir verdad si Kakashi no hubiera tratado de encontrar una razón para continuar lo hubiera hecho él;

-Si, tienes razón.

Bueno, con tener al copy-nin tan cerca irradiando calor y con lo poco que habían estado haciendo Iruka ya se sentía al borde de perder el control y después de ese día posiblemente nunca tuviera la oportunidad de hacer algo así.

De todos modos ya tan solo quedaba una semana para que el mes de la apuesta acabara y no sabía si el copy-nin estaba interesado en seguir aunque fuera con la amistad, por lo que dado que todavía estaba a corta distancia del jounin y este tenía aún la máscara en su barbilla se acercó de nuevo y abrazándolo con más fuerza que la que hubiera estado usando antes, cerró los ojos y lo besó con toda la desesperación del que sabe que su amor no será correspondido y que posiblemente nunca más tendrá la oportunidad de estar así de cerca del receptor de su afecto.

Iruka sintió donde Kakashi daba un pequeño salto de sorpresa cuando se le había abalanzado, pero en vez de sentir resistencia por parte del jounin como había esperado, luego de los primeros milisegundos de sorpresa el copy-nin pareció relajarse y empezar a participar muy activamente de la función.

De echo sintió donde el jounin empezó a lamer su labio inferior por lo que el chunin entreabrió sus labios que habían estado cerrados para no incomodar al jounin, pero este aparentemente no tenía ningún problema con ello pues el maestro no había terminado el movimiento cuando Kakashi introdujo su lengua en la boca del otro hombre saboreándolo mientras lentamente con una mano acariciaba la espalda del chunin y con la otra recorría perezosamente su cabello.

Iruka no pudo evitar que de su garganta empezaran a salir suaves gemidos que lo avergonzaban pues evidenciaban que estaba disfrutando de eso mucho más de lo que hubiera estado dispuesto a reconocer y que por más que se esforzaba no lograba detener.

El jounin por su parte opinaba que jamás había oído nada más excitante, la criatura que tenía en sus brazos era el ser más hermoso que hubiera imaginado nunca y su sabor le traía felices sensaciones de un pasado lejano que no podía identificar.

A pesar de que se concentraba en registrar cada forma, cada sabor y cada sonido para no olvidarlos nunca, era imposible para él no pensar en lo que debería sentirse el tener cada centímetro de esa dorada piel expuesta ante él, cálida y jadeante.

Palpitante y ruborizada bajo su peso.

Suplicando por más.

-

Posiblemente si Iruka no hubiera estado tan concentrado en las reacciones del copy-nin y en sus propias sensaciones y si Kakashi no hubiera estado decidido a aprovechar la oportunidad que por un milagro se le estaba presentando debido al interés del maestro de seguir con la broma y defender ante la aldea su reputación, se hubieran dado cuenta del flash de la cámara fotográfica que resplandecía en el salón y de las expresiones de asombro de los hombres y mujeres que se encontraban presentes.

Claro que eso igual no los hubiera detenido.

-

-

Anko, de pie junto a Shizune, que estaba con la boca abierta y a Tsunade, quien sonreía de manera maliciosa, estaba fascinada mientras tomaba fotografías con todo el acercamiento que podía sin interrumpir la función.

Las cosas estaban saliendo aún mejor de lo que había esperado, la bebida y la comida eran excelentes, todo el mundo había llegado y el entretenimiento era algo de lo que se iba a hablar por mucho muucho tiempo.

La fiesta estaba siendo un éxito y con seguridad iba a ser elegida como la mejor fiesta del año, lo cual le hacía sentir orgullosa.

Todos los ninjas son muy competitivos en cualquier cosa.

Y dado que era la fotógrafa oficial iba a ser la heroína de la aldea cuando las fotografías empezaran a circular.

Al decir verdad jamás se imaginó que Hatake cumpliera con su parte del trato, no porque no creyera que fuera a intentarlo, lo cual habría sido suficiente pago aunque le hubiera dicho lo contrario al copy-nin, sino porque no creyó que Iruka permitiera algo así.

El maestro solía ser reservado y discreto y jamás, a pesar de que ella había conocido a otras de sus relaciones anteriores, le había visto besarse en público y mucho menos se imagino verlo haciéndolo de una manera tan apasionada.

Si no fuera por miedo a que el chunin recordara que era muy correcto y detuviera el espectáculo les habría sugerido que se buscaran un cuarto.

Por la manera en que su amigo se estaba comportando empezaba a pensar que el copy-nin talvez si era lo increíblemente bueno en la cama como su reputación decía.

Aunque no se le podía ver el rostro sí podía ver donde el jounin movía las manos acariciando a Iruka de una manera que provocaba que este se estremeciera bajo su abrazo y los suaves gemidos que salían del chunin eran señal de que no debía besar nada mal tampoco.

Se alegraba de no haber hecho esa reunión en su casa, la hemorragia nasal ya había empezado entre casi todos los asistentes y limpiar el suelo del salón iba a ser una pesadilla.

Debieron de haber colocado más servilletas.

Sin embargo por la cara de satisfacción que tenía Tsunade, quien apretaba un pañuelo contra su cara, se imaginaba que no se iba a enfadar con ella por eso.

-

-

Un rato más tarde Iruka y Kakashi se despidieron de la gente que quedaba en la casa de Tsunade y empezaron a caminar hacia el apartamento del chunin en un silencio espantosamente incómodo.

Kakashi no estaba muy seguro de hacia donde mirar por lo que optó por caminar con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, encontrando allí la cuerda con la que Iruka ataba su cabello lo que aprovechó para concentrarse en acariciar el objeto y desviar un poco su atención de otras situaciones, mientras seguía con la vista en el suelo.

Esa había sido la experiencia más estupenda que hubiera tenido nunca, ¡Y tan solo besando!

Trataba con toda su fuerza y sin ningún éxito de no pensar como podría sentirse hacer con Iruka todo lo que les había faltado, a lo que ayudaba un poco el saber que tan solo les quedaba una semana antes de que se acabara el mes y al final de ese tiempo el maestro posiblemente después de lo abusivo que se había comportado esa noche no querría saber nada más de él.

Llegaron a su destino e Iruka no estaba seguro si debía o no invitar al jounin a pasar.

El hombre en todo el camino no había dicho una sola palabra ni le había dirigido la mirada y el maestro estaba seguro que el copy-nin debía estar molesto con él después de como se había aprovechado de la situación y se había propasado con Kakashi a sabiendas de que lo podía hacer impunemente, lo único bueno era que después de su comportamiento nadie iba a pensar que el jounin le había hecho nada inadecuado después del día de control de chacra.

Aunque posiblemente su propia reputación no saliera muy bien librada.

Aún así, a pesar de que le avergonzaba haber abusado de la buena voluntad del copy-nin, rascando la cicatriz de su rostro juntó todo el valor que tenía pues no había más opción que decir algo;

-Eh, este, ¿quieres pasar a tomar algo?

Kakashi después de haber sentido por primera vez al maestro tan cerca y haberlo estado acariciando y besando al encontrarse de nuevo a solas con él tenía más ganas que nunca de tirársele encima y terminar de una vez por todas con lo que había empezado, pero como eso estaba fuera de las opciones disponibles tenía una necesidad urgentísima de una ducha fría;

-Eh, no, yo creo que mejor me voy a mi casa, comí demasiado y ya es tarde, este..., que descanses.

El chunin se sintió aliviado;

-Si, bueno, igualmente.

Y dicho eso ambos huyeron agradeciéndole al Universo el que el otro hombre no hubiera querido hacerle pagar su error allí mismo o hubiera decidido terminar con la relación que tuvieran en ese momento.

Esa noche terminó para cada uno con la ducha fría más larga que se hubieran dado nunca y también con la más inútil, porque lo que no hicieron estando despiertos lo hicieron en sueños con una ausencia tan absoluta de inhibición que hubiera hecho sentir orgulloso a Jiraiya.

-

-

Tsunade no podía estar más satisfecha con su plan, durante la fiesta había estado observando a sus shinobi.

Kakashi parecía no poder quitarle la vista de encima a Iruka cuando no lo tenía a la par, sin poner atención a la demás gente o a nada de lo que se decía a no ser cuando el chunin se les acercaba y se ponía todo cariñoso con el copy-nin, el cual se transformaba en un muñeco de trapo en los brazos del maestro y entonces de repente, dado que Iruka si se enteraba de lo que se trataba la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo y opinaba alguna cosa al respecto, el cerebro de Kakashi se materializaba de nuevo lo suficiente como para poder emitir un monosílabo apoyando cualquiera que hubiera sido la opinión del chunin.

Era muy entretenido ver a ese genio transformado hasta ese punto por el amor, afortunadamente solo se estupidizaba así cuando Iruka estaba presente, o se hubiera vuelto inservible para las misiones.

En cuanto al maestro era estimulante ver como había mejorado su seguridad, el chunin que antes jamás se hubiera atrevido a hacer algo que no se considerada absolutamente correcto se la pasó toda la noche abrazando desinhibidamente a Kakashi como si no pudiera quitarle las manos de encima e inclusive lo besó en un rincón dejando que Hatake por fin hiciera lo que parecía haber estado deseando hacer toda la noche, de tal manera que dieron una función que pareció casi inmoral haciendo que casi todos los asistentes a la fiesta dejaran una buena parte de su volumen sanguíneo en el suelo de su salón.

No importaba, había valido la pena.

Posiblemente después de nueve meses de esa función la población de la aldea aumentara.

Si ver eso no había servido de afrodisíaco no habría cosa que sirviera.

Al día siguiente le iba a mandar un halcón con una carta a Jiraiya para contarle de lo que se había perdido.

Cuando su viejo amigo se enterara iba a morir de la envidia por no haber estado presente en un momento en que hubiera podido obtener tantas ideas para sus libros y por no haber sido él el responsable de haber hecho que Kakashi obtuviera un poco de alegría en su vida.

Tsunade sabía que como ella el otro sannin apreciaba mucho y se preocupaba por la salud mental del hijo del Colmillo blanco de Konoha.

Mejor le decía a Anko que le diera una de las fotografías que había tomado y se la enviaba también.

Aparentemente el mes que habían puesto de tiempo para que cobraran la apuesta había sido suficiente para que los hombres se involucraran de manera real.

-

-

La Hokage no hubiera estado tan satisfecha y tranquila de haber sabido lo que sucedería por haber puesto a rodar esa piedra…

-

-

-

**¡Hola!, como ven ya empecé a complacer a tods as que pidieron que las cosas se movieran entre los sensei, aunque espero que nadie me quiera matar por no haber sido muy explícita, bueno, cada cual se puede terminar de imaginar lo que no escribí.**

**Espero que estén felices.**

**Yo sí lo estoy, esta historia ya está en los 80 comentarios lo cual me llena de orgullo, supongo que si está gustando, con un poco de suerte me llegue a los 100, y es que yo creo que ya se aproxima al final, después de 18 capítulos no creo que me queden muchos más, aunque como todavía no tengo nada escrito ni del capítulo que sigue por lo que podría ser que me equivoque.**

**Así que por favor dejen una opinión para que me ayuden a llegar a ese objetivo.**

**Enigmatek, si las vacaciones siempre son buenas ;) y como ves no fue necesario el resbalón para que se decidieran a hacer las cosas como se debe, ¡que yo no creo que exista alguien con tantísima fuerza de voluntad como para dejar de hacer algo que quiere tanto! Y muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por las recomendaciones.**

**Nita-, jaja, yo también me escondo de mi jefe cuando escribo en el trabajo, te apoyo y te comprendo, gracias por dejarme saber que te gustó la ropa de Iruka, ¡yumi!, y lo siento pero no creo que haya lemon aunque talvez lime, es que me da vergüenza y me falta información de como se hacen las cosas entre dos chicos.**

**Kokoro Yana, jaja, si pareciera que todo el mundo vota por los besos de verdad, ves, te complací y a mi me gusta mucho el personaje de Tsunade, a ese anime le hacen falta más personajes femeninos protagónicos. Aunque si le dan más protagonismo a Iruka me conformo.**

**Starlighnorain, Jaja, lo siento por tu lengua, y como ves no te deje aguantando mucho la respiración, supongo que actualizo tan rápido porque fantaseo mucho con lo que podría pasar entre los personajes y si no lo escribo se me olvida, y ya escrito es solo cuestión de pasarlo por el word para que me lo corrija y subirlo, yo no tengo beta, cosa que al rato y hace falta. y uy que montón de cosas se te vienen encima, gracias por sacar el tiempo para dejarme saber lo que opinas a pesar de eso.**

**Applee, ¡sí!, el manga va fantástico, no puedo esperar a ver que pasa, espero no maten a nadie más de los personajes principales, por mi lado ya veo que todo el mundo quería matarme por haber dejado el capítulo anterior donde lo deje, espero que con este me haya redimido, y en cuanto a más fics míos solo he escrito otros para Dragon Ball Z, no se si ese anime te gustaba, pero fue el que me hizo empezar a escribir, ahora siento que algo me falta si no lo hago, ¡es tan divertido!**

**CocoRumbi, ¡sí, besito!, bueno fue más que besito y ahora nuestros sensei están más confundidos que antes, muajaja, gracias por dejarme saber de nuevo que esta loquera mía te hace gracia.**

**Misao Kirimachi Surasai, te agradezco mucho que me dejes saber lo que piensas, especialmente porque sé lo complicado que es a veces tener la oportunidad de hacerlo y no creas los favoriteos también los siento bonitos,(rubor), gracias tambien por hacerme sentir tan bien con mi manera de escribir y los giros de mi historia, además de que no te aburra que la historia se prolongue, y ya ves, ya empezaron los besos.**

**Kirimi, acabo de leer tu comentario cuando estaba a punto de subir este capìtulo, ¡eres el comentario 80!, ¡gracias!, y no te preocupes que los sensei no lo van a arruinar o si lo hacen lo van a arreglar porque no me gusta escribir angs, es mucho más divertido el humor/romance.**

**¡Muchas gracias a tods!**

**Besitos,XimeB.**

**-**


	20. Siguen los malentendidos

* * *

-

**Como ven ahora de nuevo estoy actualizando más rápido.**

**Y como siempre es muestra de respeto decir que no fuí yo quien inventó el universo de Naruto.**

**Talvez si lo hubiera hecho no estaríamos comiéndonos las uñas por lo que está pasando en el manga. Hasta ahí para no echárselo a perder a quien no sepa de lo que estoy hablando. **

**Perdón pero es que necesitaba compartir eso con alguien y las gentes que conozco solo siguen el anime.**

**Espero que disfruten de este capítulo y me lo dejen saber, aunque sea para decirme que no lo disfrutaron.**

**Ah, se me olvidaba, esta historia es yaoi, por aquello de las advertencias.**

-

* * *

-

-.

**Emociones en el verano de Konoha 20**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo 20**

**-**

**Siguen los malentendidos**

**-**

**-**

Por enésima vez desde que la historia entre los dos sensei había comenzado, la población entera de Konoha estaba sorprendida, eso por decir poco.

Luego de la fiesta del último fin de semana se podía encontrar a los anteriormente dos hombres más reservados en sus asuntos personales de la aldea enfrascados en una romántica contienda de besos ardientes, abrazos apasionados y dado que luego de un momento todo el mundo optaba por retirarse a cuidar de su hemorragia nasal a otro lado, todos se imaginaban, aunque nadie estaba totalmente seguro, de quien sabe que otra cosa más.

Tal parecía que no existía lugar público en la aldea que los sensei consideraran que debía ser excluida de sus demostraciones de afecto, la función empezaba cuando el copy-nin pasaba a la academia a la hora del almuerzo por el maestro para ir a comer algo a cualquier restaurante, eso si no se iban de picnic a alguno de los parques de la aldea y nunca escogían un sitio aislado, aunque había que reconocerles y darles el punto de que durante las horas en que había niños jugando en dichos parques nunca hacían nada demasiado explícito de forma que sus caricias podrían catalogarse entre G y PG, habitualmente porque no pasaban de tomarse de las manos mientras sonreían como chiquillos o colocar la cabeza cariñosamente sobre el hombro del otro o abrazarlo al tiempo que daban un beso en la mejilla castamente mientras suspiraban como adolescentes enamoradas.

Después la cosa seguía en la noche cuando el jounin iba a buscar al chunin al salón de misiones y a veces si no se le hacía tarde por alguna misión, pues últimamente terminaba todas en tiempo record, se quedaba en un rincón del salón leyendo, o haciendo que leía pues nadie le veía nunca pasar de página, mientras esperaba a que su joven y ruborizado enamorado terminara su turno para luego irse con él a comer algo a otro restaurante, aparentemente el maestro ya nunca cocinaba a no ser el desayuno, dato que el jounin había dejado salir para alardear de su suerte, y ya fuera en alguno de los pasillos de la torre del Hokage o en algún callejón de camino al apartamento del maestro la cosa seguía, aunque en ese momento pasaba a estar entre PG-13 y R pues era imposible para cualquiera que tuviera oídos obviar los gemidos y quejidos y dado que esos lugares nunca estaban demasiado ocultos también era evidente para cualquiera que tuviera ojos que los hombres estaban muy cerca uno del otro y que se acariciaban con mucho entusiasmo y ninguna inhibición.

Todo el mundo estaba seguro que luego de que llegaban al apartamento de Iruka las restricciones que hubieran estado teniendo, que ciertamente no eran muchas, salían volando por la ventana y lo que se dedicaban a hacer era definitivamente NR-18 y muy posiblemente ilegales en algunas otras aldeas.

Era de conocimiento público que los dos hombres dormían allí todos los días, y bueno, toda la población de la aldea con edad suficiente para entenderlo, estaba segura de que lo que menos hacían era dormir.

Genma no podía estar más satisfecho.

Aparte de la satisfacción por una mision cumplida con éxito su diez por ciento de ganancia parecía estar tan asegurada que ya había hecho señales de trato confirmando en lo que lo iba a gastar, ese mini bar era algo que había deseado desde hacía tiempo.

Anko y Kurenai no podían estar más asombradas.

La verdad es que ninguna de las dos había creído que esa relación fuera real hasta que no les quedó más remedio que reconocer su error por lo innegable de la evidencia.

Asuma y Gai no podían estar más felices.

Afortunadamente sus dudas iniciales habían resultado infundadas y parecía que la conversación que habían tenido con el maestro había sido innecesaria.

Los admiradores y admiradoras de Iruka y Kakashi no podían estar más desesperanzados.

Y sí, Kakashi había adquirido admiradores y admiradoras desde que había empezado su relación con Iruka cuyo número aumentaba rápidamente mientras más días pasaban de verlo en acción.

Era evidente que los dos sensei eran el uno para el otro y que nadie más tenía oportunidad de llegar a tener nada con ninguno de los dos.

Las escritoras de historias de ficción no podían estar más inspiradas.

Eso se demostraba por la cantidad de historias que hacían fila para ser leídas en las reuniones de club de admiradores de Iruka.

Los alumnos de Iruka no podían estar más celosos.

Esto ni siquiera necesitaba explicaciòn.

Casi todos los ninja de la aldea que habían participado en las apuestas acerca de los dos sensei no podían estar más preocupados.

Todos estaban seguros que iban a perder todo su dinero.

Y era mucho dinero.

Y todos ellos no podían estar más equivocados.

Con excepción de los que creían que iban a perder su dinero.

…

…

Tsunade por otro lado sentía que algo no andaba bien.

Sabía que algo no andaba bien.

Y no solo porque hubiera ganado la apuesta de que los sensei se iban a besar en público, todos los demás habían apostado porque eso jamás ocurriría.

Era el que las actitudes de los dos hombres hubieran cambiado tan súbitamente y de manera tan contraria a sus personalidades.

Era como si de repente hubieran raptado al recatado Iruka y al reservado Kakashi cambiándolos por dos adolescentes calenturientos y exhibicionistas que no parecía que estuvieran capacitados para mantener una relación madura por largo tiempo.

Y aunque a la población de la aldea no le molestaba y a veces inclusive disfrutara de las demostraciones de afecto de ese par, ya había gente que había empezado a quejarse.

No es que le importara lo que los dos viejos reprimidos y anticuados del consejo o el pervertido de closet de Ebisu opinaran, especialmente porque este último estaba segura que lo que tenía era envidia de Kakashi.

Era que en esos días había visto a los dos hombres cuando no estaban juntos, a Iruka cuando estaba en su turno en la Torre y a Hatake cuando llegaba a recoger sus misiones y ninguno de los dos se veía como un enamorado feliz.

De hecho para los ojos expertos de la Hokage se veían miserables a pesar del esfuerzo evidente que ambos shinobi ponían en disimularlo y que parecía poder engañar al resto de la aldea.

Algo en su plan estaba fallando y no tenía idea de lo que podría ser.

La Hokage decidió retocar el esmalte de sus uñas por mientras llegaba el refuerzo que le ayudaría a cumplir con esa auto impuesta misión.

…

…

En otro lado de la aldea Kakashi, como había hecho las noches anteriores, una vez que entró en el apartamento de Iruka se despidió del maestro de una manera que para cualquier observador ajeno a los dos hombres hubiera parecida muy extraña por lo distinta a la forma en que se habían estado comportando durante todo el día.

Ninguno de los dos shinobi una vez que estuvieron a solas hizo contacto visual o de ningún otro tipo con el otro hombre, comportándose como si el otro tuviera lepra y medio musitaron un muy evidentemente incómodo buenas noches mientras el copy-nin se apresuraba a hacer el jutsu necesario para trasportarse a su casa hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando de nuevo se transportaba de la misma manera al apartamento del chunin para tratar de dar la impresión a cualquier observador externo de que había dormido allí, llegando habitualmente después de que este ya se había ido, más temprano que de costumbre a la academia para evitar ver al jounin a solas, aunque siempre le dejara preparado el desayuno.

Y como todas las noches, apenas estuvieron sin compañía ambos se apresuraron a aliviar a solas su deseo mientras se permitían fantasear con el hombre ausente, sintiéndose cada cual patético y culpable por hacerlo.

Ambos se habían dado cuenta, cada cual por su lado, de lo inútil que resultaban las duchas frías, así estas los dejara al borde de un resfriado, aparte de que esas les hacía todavía más difícil el poder conciliar el sueño.

Y es que los dos habían intentado quedarse sin dormir, esto porque tanto al jounin como al chunin, a pesar de lo placentero de los sueños que tenían estos no hacían más fácil sobrellevar la situación cuando estaban despiertos, por los recuerdos de las vívidas imágenes que involuntariamente aparecían ante la presencia del protagonista de dichos sueños, sin embargo se habían dado cuenta que el mantenerse despiertos por las noches solo hacía que fueran menos eficientes en sus trabajos y que se ganaran bromas pasadas de tono acerca del porque de sus evidentes ojeras y que además empeoraran su humor pues les recordaba su frustración.

Ninguno de los dos estaba muy seguro de como habían llegado a enredarse en esa situación tan incómoda.

Luego de la fiesta de Anko de alguna manera habían acordado que ya que de todos modos quedaban muy pocos días antes de poder cobrar la apuesta era mejor ser lo más convincentes acerca de la relación que pudieran para no despertar sospechas y hacerse con el dinero.

Cada cual por su lado se había felicitado por haber convencido al otro de permitir el contacto físico en esa última semana, para quedar así fuera con el recuerdo de algo parecido a lo que habría sido tener realmente el otro hombre como lo hubieran deseado.

Mala idea, muy mala en verdad.

En vez de calmar sus deseos aquello era como estar echando gasolina a baldazos en un incendio forestal incontrolable en medio verano.

Las cosas estaban escalando de tal manera que a como iban muy pronto casi no les iba a quedar nada que no hubieran hecho.

La palabra importante en la oración anterior era "casi".

Ambos estaban al tanto de que las caricias se habían vuelto muy atrevidas, por decir poco, y ambos podían sentir el cuerpo del otro hombre reaccionando a ellas tanto como ellos mismos.

Pero como no llegaban hasta el final los dos quedaban cada vez más frustrados, lo cual solo hacía que aumentaran las cosas a las que se atrevían pero sin llegar a pedir lo que realmente deseaban por temor a quedarse sin nada.

Los dos estaban metidos en una negación culpable, por lo que suponían que los cambios físicos del otro hombre, demasiado evidentes como para confundirlos con ninguna otra cosa, se debían a que luego de tanto manoseo era imposible para un hombre normal no reaccionar por más desagradable que encontrara a quién lo estaba llevando a cabo.

Además era innegable que el otro hombre debía sentir la erección que se frotaba contra su cuerpo y que a pesar de la vergüenza de su dueño palpitaba pidiendo alivio sin la esperanza de conseguirlo.

Por eso mismo apenas se encontraban a solas con el otro hombre se sentían inseguros, cohibidos, culpables y avergonzados, mas o menos por las mismas razones que el otro involucrado en el problema, sin que tuvieran la mínima idea de que la persona frente a ellos se estaba sintiendo igual y por el contrario creyendo que la obvia incomodidad del otro hombre se debía a lo irrespetuoso y ofensivo que encontraba lo que había estado sufriendo las horas anteriores.

Lo cual no les impedía aprovechar el tiempo cuando estaban juntos en público, que ahora era casi todo el día, para seguir haciéndolo.

Y los días de esa semana continuaron más o menos de la misma manera hasta llegar a la noche anterior al día cuando se cumpliera por fin el plazo para cobrar la apuesta…

Iruka reconocía que el tiempo que estaba pasando con Kakashi actuando su relación era de lo mejor que pudiera recordar en mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo el saber que esos días estaban a punto de terminar ocasionaba que una sensación de angustia y pérdida opacara la experiencia y entristeciera el tiempo que no pasaba con él.

Y por lo tanto se dispuso a seguir disfrutando del poco tiempo que aún les quedaba tomándosela con calma antes de llegar a su apartamento esa noche y caminando con el copy-nin de la mano, por mutuo acuerdo se acercaron a un callejón no muy lejos de su destino a seguir con la función.

Kakashi por su parte había decidido disfrutar de los momentos que pudiera con Iruka, pues de todas maneras la vida de la mayor parte de los shinobi solía ser muy corta como para estarse preocupando al pensar en las cosas que todavía no sucedían y que talvez por un milagro del destino o por una muerte inesperada nunca llegaran a suceder.

Esos callejones siempre estaban bastante iluminados y todos los que los habían visto se preguntaba porque los sensei hacían esas paradas en vez de apresurarse a llegar hasta el apartamento o buscar un lugar más privado para consumar su relación, llegando a la conclusión de que posiblemente los dos hombres hacían mucho más que lo que se podía ver en esos momentos porque era evidente que no podrían esperarse los pocos metros que los separaba de su vivienda.

Ambos hombres tenían el suficiente entrenamiento como para saber que estaban siendo observados y aunque antes jamás ninguno de los dos había disfrutado o siquiera intentado el exhibicionismo, en esta única relación sabían o creían saber, que de no haber alguien observándolos para justificar la función ante el otro hombre, este no permitiría lo que estaban haciendo.

Por esa razón cuando una presencia empezó a acercarse Iruka no prestó demasiada atención y no trató de identificarla, no era la primera vez que eso sucedía, supuso que la persona en cuestión pronto se sentiría cohibida y se retiraría sin dirigirles la palabra como solía suceder desde que había empezado esa situación.

De echo para alentar a la persona en cuestión a que fuera discreto y se retirara dio un ronco gemido aprobatorio a la última caricia prodigada por el copy-nin y luego de eso puso su boca sobre la de Kakashi iniciando una fiera lucha de dominio con sus lenguas y obteniendo que el jounin pusiera una mano en su trasero y lo acercara aún más a él al tiempo que ambas pelvis eliminaban el poco aire que pudiera existir entre ellas y se frotaran haciendo que la ropa que servía de barrera entre los dos miembros perdiera casi por completo esa función.

Una escena de ese tipo hubiera ahuyentado a casi cualquier persona y alentado a intervenir a una sola y dado que esa única persona era la que se había acercado fue precisamente lo que ocurrió;

-¿I-Iruka-sensei?

El chunin abrió desmesuradamente los ojos que solía mantener cerrados para disfrutar más de las sensaciones por la sorpresa y también se puso todavía más colorado que lo que ya había estado por la excitación aunque esta vez se debió a la verguenza mientras él y su cómplice se separaban de un salto.

La persona que acababa de llegar también dedicó una mirada al copy-nin;

-Kakashi-sensei.

La voz de Naruto se oyó triste y en un volumen bajo que contrastaba enormemente con su personalidad habitual y que hacía que su antiguo sensei notara lo mucho que la revelación le estaba afectando;

-entonces era verdad…

-

-

**.

* * *

  
**

**.**

-

**Un regalito para tods ls que pidieron que involucrara a Naruto en este lío.**

**¿Felices?**

**Ah, y por alguna extraña razón mi corrector sigue cambiando de chuunin a chunin por lo que opté por dejarlo así.**

**Cambiando de tema me tiene muy incómoda los cambios que hizo el sitio en la parte de log in, no logro encontrar los hits en mis historias, me gustaba más el sistema anterior.**

**Y dado que entro a exámenes no creo que pueda actualizar muy pronto, sorry. Aunque no creo que pasen más que un par de semanas antes de que sepan de mi de nuevo a menos que suceda alguna cosa terrible, esperemos que no.**

**Ale-are, gracias por todos tus reviews, es lindo saber de la gente que desde el principio está siguiendo esta historia y les sigue pareciendo amena.**

**DarkCrionic, sorry, creo que este capítulo también me quedó pequeño, pero es que así actualizo más rápido, en lo personal cuando estoy leyendo un fic prefiero las actualizaciones frecuentes, y además me desespero cuando tengo un pedazo de la historia listo y no la he subido. Y como vez sigo torturando a Kakashi, y también a Iruka.**

**CocoRumbi, ¡gracias!, me hiciste sonrojar, me alegra mucho saber que este yaoi está quedando bien, es la primera vez que intento este género y a veces me da miedo estar cayendo en errores por desconocimiento, después de todo soy chica y por más que pregunte no es lo mismo. Que bueno que te gustó el beso, yo creo que es mejor dejar algo a la imaginación del lector.**

**aplee, como ves no puedo dejar que los sensei vivan su romance en paz, sería muy aburrido, mejor lo hacemos enredado y complicado para que nos dure la diversión.¡que dicha que te gusto el besito!, ah, me gusta tanto cuando esos dos estan juntos. **

**Kokoro Yana, muchas gracias por tus buenas intensiones en cuanto a llegar a los 100, ya veremos, en cuanto a Jiraiya tendrás que esperar al próximo capítulo, y bueno, ya viste, no hay manera que los sensei salgan de líos.**

**!A tods muchas gracias!**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

**.

* * *

  
**


	21. Naruto entra en escena

-**¡**

**Hola!**

**¿Me creerían que mi exámen lo pasaron para el 26? :(**

**Y yo me atrasé un montón con esta historia por dis que estudiar, pero bueno, al final decidí subir este capítulo así sin revisarlo gran cosa porque me siento en deuda con toda la gente que ha sido tan amable en sus palabras de apoyo tanto en esta historia como con sus buenos deseos por mi exámen.**

**¡Gracias!**

**Como siempre la genial idea de Naruto no se me ocurrio a mí, pero tampoco gano un cinco con esta historia.**

**Además les recuerdo que es de genero yaoi, si no les gusta mejor no la lean y así todo el mundo feliz.**

**Sin más seguimos con los enredos...**

**-**

-

-

**Emociones en el verano de Konoha.**

**-**

**Capítulo 21.**

**-**

**Naruto entra en escena.**

**-**

**-**

…

…

-¿I-Iruka-sensei?

El chunin abrió desmesuradamente los ojos que solía mantener cerrados para disfrutar más de las sensaciones por la sorpresa y también se puso todavía más colorado que lo que ya había estado por la excitación aunque esta vez se debió a la vergüenza mientras él y su cómplice se separaban de un salto.

La persona que acababa de llegar también dedicó una mirada al copy-nin;

-Kakashi-sensei.

La voz de Naruto se oyó triste y en un volumen bajo que contrastaba enormemente con su personalidad habitual y que hacía que su antiguo sensei notara lo mucho que la revelación le estaba afectando;

-entonces era verdad…

-

Kakashi debía de estar más sorprendido de lo que cualquier persona hubiera podido pronosticar por lo que dijo posiblemente lo más equivocado en una situación como esa luego de lo que el muchacho había visto;

-Naruto, no es lo que parece, ehm, veníamos caminando por el sendero de la vida cuando oímos a mi gato maullando en este callejón y …

Iruka no pudo evitar golpear su propia frente con la palma de su mano mientras cerraba los ojos, no por primera vez tenía ganas de matar a Kakashi por su falta de sentido común en lo que se refería a su trato con otras personas, pero mientras se volvía a mirarlo con furia para tomar algo de aire antes de proceder a tratar de hacer una reparación de daños Naruto pareció superar su tristeza inicial y entró en otro sentimiento que por el tono podría catalogarse como ira;

-¡Mentiroso, como si fuera a creer algo de lo que me dijeras, pude ver muy bien en donde tenías las manos, sabes!

Iruka suspiró, talvez fuera a ser mucho más difícil de lo que se lo imaginó inicialmente.

A pesar de que era evidente que Naruto sabía que Kakashi estaba mintiendo porque, aparte de lo evidente de la mentira y que en el tiempo en que había sido su sensei eso ocurría a menudo, no comprendía muy bien el porqué de esa reacción tan exagerada por parte del adolescente en esa ocasión, pero sabía que tenía que ser algo serio, por lo menos a nivel personal para que pareciera estar dispuesto a pelear con Kakashi, a quién estaba seguro también admiraba;

-Naruto, vamos a mi apartamento para que hablemos.

El muchacho no parecía poder salir de su enojo y mientras se colocaba entre sus dos sensei mientras miraba a Iruka señaló con el índice al jounin;

-¡Pero no quiero que él venga!

Iruka estaba sorprendido de la actitud tan berrinchuda e infantil de su antiguo alumno, se comportaba como un niñito celoso, temeroso de perder el amor de sus padres ante la llegada de un hermanito…

No pudo evitar sentirse conmovido.

Decidió que debía aclarar las cosas con el muchacho antes que nada, sabía demasiado bien lo que se sentía estar solo y lo mucho que se podía acabar aferrándose a las personas que le dieran a uno un poco de afecto y por los espectáculos que el copy-nin y él habían estado dando quién sabe que cosas había escuchado el chico que le habían hecho reaccionar de esa manera tan poco adecuada, no podía dejar las cosas así aunque tuviera que perder su última noche con Kakashi.

Por eso miró al copy-nin tratando de que este entendiera el porqué no iba a estar con él mientras le decía a Naruto;

-Está bien Naruto, vamos a hablar nosotros dos, pero luego vas a tener que disculparte con Kakashi-sensei por tu comportamiento.

El chunin no pudo evitar pensar tristemente que el copy-nin sentiría que le estaba haciendo un favor pues en todo caso debía estar deseando que toda esa farsa terminara de una vez por todas

Naruto abrazó fuertemente a Iruka mientras miraba con recelo a Kakashi;

-¡Como no!, y yo que tenía la esperanza de que Ero-sennin estuviera inventándoselo todo y que la fotografía fuera un montaje, pero ya no te preocupes Iruka-sensei, ya estoy aquí y no voy a dejar que ese…

Iruka había regresado a su modo maestro;

-¡NARUTO!

El muchacho dirigió un par de enormes ojos azules a su primer maestro.

-¡Ya deja de ser tan irrespetuoso!, vamos, a estas horas ya estarán cerrados todos los restaurantes pero puedo cocinarte algo en mi apartamento y no me abraces así que ya no eres un niñito.

El muchacho no tardó nada en responderle viéndose resentido;

-Pero Bakashi-sensei es más grande y a él no le estabas diciendo que no.

Punto a su favor porque en eso tenia la razón, pero igual Iruka tenía que desviar la atención a otra cosa;

-¡Naruto, no le llames así, muestra más respeto por tus mayores!

Iruka suspiró empezando a caminar mientras sostenía parte del peso de Naruto que no había soltado su cuello, dirigiéndole una última mirada al jounin sorprendiéndose de notar tristeza en su ojo visible.

Aparentemente luego le iba a tocar también consolar a Kakashi que evidentemente se sentía mal por el malentendido con Naruto, recordaba que todo ese enredo se había iniciado porque el copy-nin había querido saber como se encontraba y era evidente que la broma estaba a punto de dañar la relación que había entre ellos dos.

No era justo que el jounin se quedara toda la noche pensando que el chico lo estaba odiando, así que decidió aclarar las cosas con él también y decirle antes de dejarse llevar por Naruto que al ver que Iruka estaba de nuevo entretenido viendo al copy-nin había dejado su cuello y trataba de alejarlo de ahí tirando de una de sus manos.

-Kakashi, voy a hablar con Naruto a solas un momento, imagino que preparar la comida me llevará como media hora, llega a mi apartamento para que comamos todos juntos.

La reacción de Naruto era previsible;

-¡QUÉ!, pero Iruka-sensei, nooo.

Kakashi había retomado una actitud relajada pero ya eso no engañaba a Iruka, podía notar que el hombre estaba esperanzado por lo que insistió en su invitación.

-Naruto, ya te dije que iba a hablar primero contigo y vas a ver como estás cometiendo una terrible injusticia con Kakashi-sensei y en todo caso es mi apartamento y no voy a empezar a dejar a estas alturas que alguien me diga a quien puedo invitar y a quien no.

El muchacho hizo un mohín;

-Ahora además te vas a enojar conmigo por su culpa, esta bien, que venga, pero tienes que estar conmigo primero un buen rato, yo hace mucho que no te veo, solo espero que por esta vez no cambie sus hábitos y llegue tan tarde como acostumbra, además es mi turno de dormir en tu apartamento, extraño tu sillón.

Kakashi sonrió malignamente bajo su máscara, por el podía tratar de dormir todo lo que quisiera en la cosa esa, al rato y la lograba suavizar un poco.

Iruka no pudo evitar sonreír mientras miraba a Naruto con cariño, definitivamente el chico tenía miedo de ser sustituido en su afecto.

Iruka estaba seguro que una vez que supiera que el lugar que ocupaba en su vida estaba a salvo volvería a sentir la misma admiración y cariño por Kakashi.

Eso era importante para todos allí.

El chunin se daba cuenta también del rol que él mismo jugaba en la vida del chico, era lo más parecido a una familia que tenía y lo veía como a un hermanito, sabía que no podría quererlo más si fueran de la misma sangre.

Era lógica la manera en que había reaccionado al darse cuenta por terceros que alguien más había sido incluido en la familia, había sido muy insensible al esperar a que volviera en vez de adelantarle algo de los acontecimientos así fuera en una carta, el viejo sannin quién sabe que podría haberle dicho que estaba pasando entre Kakashi y él, y conociendo las costumbres de Jiraiya y el tipo de cosas que escribía podía ser que la reacción del chico estuviera más que justificada.

Además Naruto los había visto en una posición muy comprometedora, Iruka no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar lo que había estado haciendo en ese callejón, esa parte posiblemente fuera más difícil de justificar si el muchacho pedía explicaciones, así que iba a tener evitar por todos los medios comentar esa escena y concentrarse en la parte de la apuesta.

Y solo tenía media hora, no estaba seguro si ahora que estaba Naruto presente Kakashi regresaría a su costumbre de llegar tarde, pero por si acaso no era así sería mejor apresurarse a aclararle las cosas a Naruto…

…

…

Kakashi miró como Naruto se llevaba casi corriendo a Iruka con destino al apartamento del chunin, por la mirada iracunda del maestro cuando el genin había llegado se había dado cuenta de que no debió de haber abierto la boca para dar explicaciones en primer lugar y hubiera sido mejor dejar al hombre, que era muy hábil a la hora de tratar con gente, aclarar las cosas con el muchacho.

Pero en ese momento no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar.

Sentía una frustración increíble, no solo había perdido su última noche con Iruka sino que además Naruto, que era una de las pocas personas que habían ganado un lugar especial en su vida en los últimos años, posiblemente no le perdonara el haber estado manoseando a su sensei.

Aunque conforme pasaban los segundos y veía alejarse a los dos empezó a notar algunas cosas que no había visto antes;

Naruto era casi del tamaño de su chunin y el muchacho era la única persona, aparte de él mismo, a la que había visto a Iruka permitirle acercarse tanto..,

Y abrazarlo...,

Y tomarlo de la mano…

En eso cayó en cuenta que Naruto ya no era un niñito, era un adolescente con todas las hormonas fuera de control propio de cualquier persona de su edad.

Kakashi no supo en que momento la tristeza y preocupación que había ocasionado la llegada de Naruto se transformaron en irritación y aunque no identificó el sentimiento en ese momento, también se transformaron en celos.

Enormes e incontrolables celos.

Ese mocoso impertinente no tenía derecho de quitarle esa última noche con la persona de la que estaba enamorado.

Si, ya había aceptado ese echo.

Por eso se recostó a la pared del callejón, mientras con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados rumiaba su creciente enojo, decidido a esperar a que pasara la media hora que le había pedido Iruka y ni un segundo más, antes de ir a retomar su derecho a las horas que faltaban antes de que fuera la mañana siguiente y tuviera que dejar los momentos vividos con su chunin en el pasado...

…

…

En un lugar alejado de donde habían ocurrido los acontecimientos antes descritos, los dos sannin que todavía podían pasear libremente por la aldea se encontraban compartiendo un buen sake mientras esperaban que pasara el tiempo necesario para ver si sus maquinaciones habían sido exitosas.

Jiraiya se sentía agradecido con Tsunade por haberlo puesto al corriente de la última distracción de la aldea.

Tenía que reconocer que no había visto venir nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, conocía al mocoso Hatake desde que estaba en pañales y en todo ese tiempo no lo había visto tener ningún idilio tormentoso, es más, debía tener la vida privada más aburrida de todas sus amistades cercanas.

Nunca había podido sacar una buena idea para sus libros basado en él, lo cual consideraba una lástima, después de todo era de sus lectores más fieles y le hubiera gustado, además de la copia autografiada que le obsequiaba cada vez que salía una novela, hacerlo protagonista de alguna de sus historias, cambiándole el nombre por supuesto pero dejando sus características físicas de manera que pudiera reconocerse, para de esa manera agradecerle su incondicional apoyo artístico.

El sannin estaba convencido de que su trabajo era ser un shinobi al servicio de la aldea pero que su vocación estaba en las artes literarias.

En cuanto al joven maestro de la academia lo conocía muy poco, alguna vez lo había visto en la sala de misiones y sabía que Sandaime le había tenido mucho afecto, aparte de eso Naruto le escribía a menudo y aparentemente el chico lo consideraba como familia, de echo el muchacho parecía adorarlo al punto de lo detestable; Iruka-sensei esto, Iruka-sensei aquello, Iruka-sensei nunca diría o haría eso…

Ahora que tenía que reconocer que el hombre tenía una gran cantidad de admiradores en la aldea, cosa que le sorprendió mucho cuando se enteró la vez que estando en Konoha le invitaron de manera especial a una reunión de escritores de romance como especialista para que diera su opinión y consejos y se asombró al darse cuenta que la inspiración de casi todos esos nuevos y nuevas escritoras se relacionaban con el atractivo chunin.

También se enteró que este no sabía nada de eso y que posiblemente era el hombre más despistado del planeta por no darse cuenta de la cantidad de hermosas mujeres, o si acaso era más de su agrado hombres, que tendría a sus pies o mejor dicho en su cama si lo quisiera.

Que desperdicio, tal parecía que ese chunin aunque se enterara no lo aprovecharía porque además era la persona más decente y respetuosa de la aldea.

Aunque reconocía que luego de lo que había estado haciendo con Kakashi esa opinión acerca de él había empezado a cambiar.

Tsunade puso al corriente a su amigo de lo que había averiguado del comportamiento bromista del maestro leyendo las notas de Sandaime y ambos sannin llegaron a la conclusión de que era una injusticia que lo más probable era que la mayor parte de la gente de la aldea creyera que el jounin estaba siendo una mala influencia para el "dulce Iruka" y no al revés.

Aunque dado el tipo de población en la que estaban ambos también creían que eso iba a mejorar la popularidad del jounin y a ayudarle a socializar a largo plazo.

Jiraiya tenía que reconocer la sabiduría de su amiga al encauzar a los dos hombres para que ventilaran sus cosas de manera tan constructiva.

Como sea, cuando recibió la primera carta de Tsunade contándole de la disputa inicial de los dos hombres, la apuesta y al final la exhibición que dieron en la fiesta, Jiraiya decidió que no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad de recopilar más información para una nueva serie de Icha-Icha.

Además hasta él tenía que reconocer que la foto era muy buena.

Tal parecía que ninguno de los dos hombres era tan aburrido como había opinado y además debía haber una gran cantidad de mujeres necesitadas de consuelo luego de ver que el maestro ya estaba apartado.

No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad para brindar un servicio a la aldea y reconfortar a todas esas desafortunadas mujeres.

Por eso había decidido hacer una pequeña parada por la aldea para saludar a sus conocidos y tomar unas pequeñas y merecidas vacaciones para que el chico también descansara algo, pues es de todos sabido que para adelantar en el entrenamiento de vez en cuando hay que cambiar de actividad.

Cuando iban en el camino de regreso había recibido una nueva carta de Tsunade comentándole que a pesar de que las cosas que estaban haciendo los dos shinobi harían parecer inocentes las tramas de sus libros, algo no estaba caminando bien en su plan de hacer que Kakashi y Umino tuvieran un romance real y que creía que a como iban las cosas los dos hombres perderían su oportunidad de tener algo bueno y las cosas se acabarían antes de ponerse realmente interesantes una vez que pasara el mes para cumplir con el tiempo de la apuesta.

Jiraiya sabía que hacer para que eso no sucediera.

No por nada había recopilado tanta información referente a las razones por las cuales las personas modificaban sus comportamientos y a las relaciones amorosas.

Sabía que hilos mover para que un hombre como Kakashi, que en ciertas cosas era como un niño pequeño y que no estaba acostumbrado a perder frente a nadie, al menos no sin hacer hasta el último esfuerzo, se pusiera en modo de pelea y luchara hasta su último aliento.

Hubiera tratado de hacer algo con el maestro también, pero en primer lugar no lo conocía tan bien como al chico Hatake y además contando lo que sabía de los antecedentes de su infancia y su juventud todo daba la impresión de que el chunin había tenido una vida dura pero bastante normal, o al menos lo más normal a lo que se podría aspirar siendo un ninja y por lo tanto era bastante más maduro emocionalmente hablando.

Y por lo tanto no caería en una trampa tan sencilla como Kakashi y Naruto.

Por eso así como sin querer, a la mañana siguiente a recibir la carta le dijo a Naruto que debía salir un momento porque necesitaba ir a comprar un nuevo cuaderno para seguir apuntando sus ideas y que por mientras fuera recogiendo las cosas antes de seguir con su camino, asegurándose de dejar la foto en un lugar en que el chico la fuera a encontrar fácilmente.

Por supuesto luego tuvo que tranquilizar un poco al muchacho, o simular que trataba de tranquilizarlo, diciéndole que no debía preocuparse por su antiguo maestro porque Kakashi debía haber aprendido todo lo que se necesitaba saber de sus libros y según había escuchado había conseguido también bastante práctica y sin duda, ya fuera que estuviera o no estuviera tomando en serio a Iruka y el chunin fuera un capricho temporal, este aprendería bastante con la experiencia y en todo caso era mejor haber amado y perdido que no haber amado del todo.

Claro que después de eso tuvo que correr detrás de Naruto toda la distancia que aún les quedaba antes de llegar a la aldea.

¡Los 135 kilómetros!

Sus cálculos habían sido correctos con respecto al muchacho y su deseo de proteger de posibles amenazas a la gente a la que quería y en este caso proteger al según él "inocente" Iruka del ""perverso"" Kakashi.

Ahora solo faltaba ver si su conocimiento de Kakashi había sido igual de correcto.

¡Ah, el amor joven era tan maravilloso!

Su nueva novela iba a vender millones de copias.

Estaba seguro que valdría la pena el tener que compartir las ganancias con Tsunade.

-

-

**-**

**Como de verdad estoy muy restringida con el tiempo porque tengo mucho que todavía me falta por estudiar por este capítulo no voy a comentar de manera individual con las gente que tan amablemente me han dejado comentarios, pero aún así; valentine1viko, Baku no kadaj, Kokoro yana, Kirimi, La Trinidad del caos, maida 2104, applee, ale-are, CocoRumbi y DarkCrionic...**

**¡Muchas gracias!**

**Es por ustedes que no me esperé hasta pasar mi prueba y saqué el rato para subir este capítulo, espero que les guste, se los dedico a cada uno/a de ustedes.**

**Y a todos los que lo lean porfa, dejenme saber que les pareció.**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

**Y si me quedó medio raro es que no lo revisé gran cosa por las mismas razones explicadas anteriormente.**

**-**


	22. Desacuerdos territoriales

**-**

**¡Hola!, aquí sigo, estudiando, ni modo, reconozco que decidí subir este capìtulo hoy para poder sacármelo de la cabeza y terminar de repasar con calma en estos últimos días, mi exámen es el 26 por si acaso me quieren enviar buenas vibras.**

**Se los agradecería, nunca está de más.**

**Aparte de eso ya saben, no es mío y no gano dinero.**

**Pero es yaoi.**

**-**

* * *

-

**-**

**Emociones en el verano de Konoha**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo 22**

**-**

**Desacuerdos**** territoriales.**

-

-

Kakashi encontró que era incapaz de esperar en el callejón a que pasara la media hora como habían acordado, en vez de eso decidió empezar a caminar despacio cuando habían pasado quince minutos para evitar perder más del absolutamente indispensable tiempo con su chunin, sin embargo no caminó lo suficientemente despacio como para no tener que esperar y se encontró frente al edificio en el que estaba el apartamento de Iruka cuando todavía faltaban diez minutos antes del momento en que se suponía que debía llegar.

Sabía que Iruka no le agradecería el que llegara antes de la hora convenida por lo que se quedó fuera del edificio contando los segundos.

Mil-uno, mil-dos, mil-tres, mil-cuatro, mil-cinco,...,

..,

mil-cincuenta y cuatro..,

..,

mil-doscientos treinta y siete..,

..,

mil-cuatrocientos once..,

Sin duda esos fueron los diez minutos más largos que pudiera recordar, y dado que podía recordar todos los segundos desde que adquiriera el sharingan y había tenido que esperar muchas veces debido a sus misiones eso era mucho que decir.

Mil-quinientos ochenta y siete..,

..,

¡Mil-seiscientos!

Cuando llegó el segundo número seiscientos ya estaba en la puerta del apartamento y llamó a la puerta.

…

…

La abrió un muy sonriente Naruto que parecía haber olvidado el enojo que había mostrado hacía tan solo media hora antes;

-¡Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei nos está haciendo ramen!

Bueno, eso explicaba su alegría.

El muchacho se alejó de la puerta que dejó abierta para que el copy nin entrara y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina donde se encontraba Iruka quién miró al jounin dirigiéndole una sonrisa de saludo, Naruto se quedó muy cerca del maestro, demasiado cerca en opinión de Kakashi, mientras aparentemente seguía contando alguna aventura que había tenido con Jiraiya.

Iruka sin alejar su vista de la olla donde estaba preparando la comida interrumpió al chico;

-Todo eso es muy interesante Naruto, ¿pero no hay algo que deberías decirle primero a Kakashi- sensei antes de que sigas?

Naruto se miró algo apenado y volviéndose un poco hacia donde estaba el jounin mirando hacia el suelo dijo;

-Eh, si, Kakashi-sensei, lamento mucho las cosas feas que le dije, Iruka-sensei ya me dijo lo de la apuesta y bueno, siendo así, ya sabe, es algo bueno que ahora sean amigos y todo, es que..., Iruka-sensei es muy importante para mí, ¿me perdona?

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos por lo que Iruka alejó su vista de la comida que estaba preparando y miró a Kakashi haciéndole un movimiento con la cabeza señalando al chico como queriéndole decir que debía responderle.

El copy nin con gusto le respondería con el puño, pero sabía que Iruka no le perdonaría eso por lo que curvando su ojo visible sabiendo que eso confundiría al muchacho le respondió;

- Oh, vamos Naruto, ya sé lo que quieres a Iruka, ahora, ¿le faltará mucho a ese ramen?

Iruka, como quien nada debe nada teme, jamás pensó mal de ese intercambio y se imaginó que esa había sido la manera de Kakashi de decir que todo estaba bien.

A Naruto tampoco pareció importarle que Kakashi no hubiera dicho que lo perdonaba.

Luego de un momento el ramen estuvo listo y el adolescente empezó a ayudar a su primer sensei a poner la mesa, o mejor dicho empezó a tratar de poner la mesa mientras luchaba con su segundo sensei.

Kakashi tenía la ventaja de la velocidad, así que el chico pronto se vio sin poder hacer lo que había sido su costumbre las veces que Iruka lo invitaba a comer a su casa.

Eso no le gustó.

Al final optó por sentarse a la mesa en su silla favorita con los brazos cruzados y haciendo un mohín.

Iruka que había terminado en la cocina se acercó a la mesa seguido por Kakashi y se encontró con un nuevamente resentido muchacho.

-Naruto ¿qué sucede?

El muchacho miró a Kakashi con el seño fruncido;

-Kakashi-sensei no me dejó poner la mesa y es lo que yo siempre hago.

El copy-nin se dio cuenta que el chunin lo estaba mirando viéndose confundido, la verdad no se había imaginado que el mocoso fuera a acusarlo;

-Maa, no creí que fuera tan importante para ti, es que es lo que yo suelo hacer también cuando Iruka me invita a comer aquí y como ahora es casi todos los días creo que actué automáticamente.

Iruka sentía que ese intercambio era más de lo que aparentaba, aunque una parte de él se negaba a creer que tanto el jounin como el genin se estuviera poniendo al nivel de niños de jardín de infantes, luego de auto convencerse de que eso no era posible trató de arreglar las cosas;

- No te enojes Naruto, tú me puedes ayudar a recoger las cosas cuando hayamos comido.

El chico no parecía muy convencido;

-bueno.

Sin embargo el muchacho pareció olvidar su enojo apenas tuvo su plato frente a él y durante la mayor parte de la cena se apropió del tema de conversación hablando sin parar de lo que había aprendido y conocido en sus viajes con Jiraiya, alardeando de lo fuerte que se había puesto y de lo pronto que se convertiría en Hokage.

Luego de terminar de comer efectivamente el adolescente recogió la mesa mientras seguía hablando sin parar, momento que aprovecho Kakashi para sentarse en la abominación de sillón, que seguía tan incómodo como el primer día, para asegurarse de que Naruto no lo compartiría con Iruka, invitando al chunin a compartir con él ese mueble.

Quedaba tan solo un pequeño sofá de una plaza frente al otro sillón e Iruka se imaginó que a Naruto no le agradaría sentarse en él, pero tampoco quería rechazar la invitación del jounin, bueno, pensó que de todos modos ese asiento era más grande que el mueble que había substituido, el cual había compartido en alguna otra ocasión con más de una persona.

El chunin se acomodó en el extremo opuesto al que estaba Kakashi, a pesar de que debía reconocer que tener a Naruto en el apartamento era un excelente "mata pasiones" no estaba seguro hasta que punto eso sería eficaz, después de todo a pesar de la presencia del chico no había podido alejar de su mente del todo que ya solo quedaba esa noche antes de que terminara el tiempo para poder cobrar la apuesta y disfrutar de su "actuación" con el jounin.

Kakashi apenas miró al chunin evaluando los muebles de su sala se imaginó muy acertadamente los cálculos que estaría haciendo con respecto a sus invitados, por eso el copy-nin se mantuvo relajadamente sentado en el extremo opuesto en el que el maestro se sentó.

Hasta el momento en que se empezó a acercar Naruto.

En ese momento se acomodó en la plaza del centro para dejar que el muchacho se sentara en el lugar más alejado de Iruka, o en el otro sillón.

Le daba lo mismo.

Naruto no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas.

El muchacho dio un resoplido arrugando la frente mientras miraba por un momento al copy-nin y luego pasando por delante de sus dos sensei se acomodó en el brazo del sillón al lado de Iruka.

Kakashi lo miró con furia aprovechando que el chunin no le estaba poniendo atención en ese momento.

Iruka todavía a veces se sorprendía de la falta de educación de su antiguo alumno, pero en esas ocasiones siempre recordaba que en sus primeros años no había tenido a nadie que se interesara lo suficiente en él como para enseñarle normas de urbanidad.

Por eso aprovechó la ocasión para enseñarle alguna;

-Naruto, no deberías sentarte en el brazo del sillón si hay otro lugar más apropiado.

El muchacho miró a su antiguo maestro con expresión de cachorrito;

-Pero Iruka-sensei, es que quiero sentarme contigo, dile a Kakashi-sensei que se quite.

Iruka miró con reproche al adolescente;

-¡Naruto! ¿Qué manera de pedir las cosas es esa?, en este sillón cabemos perfectamente los tres.

Volviéndose al copy-nin continuó;

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿podría correrse un poco?, para que Naruto pueda sentarse con nosotros.

El copy-nin curvó su ojo visible para que pareciera que estaba sonriendo.

No lo estaba.

Pero de todos modos manteniendo el gesto dio una palmada al espacio vacío al lado suyo mientras se dirigía a ambos shinobi;

-Pero Naruto-kun no ha estado nada de tiempo conmigo, y de este lado hay mucho espacio, mejor que se siente aquí, y porqué de nuevo estás tan formal, Iruka, ya Naruto-kun sabe que nos llevamos muy bien.

Iruka sonrió sonrojándose un poco, cosa que no le gustó para nada a Naruto;

-Hm., bueno, Kakashi-sensei tiene razón, casi no he estado con él, mejor me siento entre los dos.

Al decir esto efectivamente el zorro se hizo embutido entre los dos sensei tratando de obligarlos a apartarse un poco.

Kakashi no tenía ninguna intensión de perder ante el mocoso impertinente por lo que se afianzó en su posición para no moverse mientras empujaba al adolescente tratando de alejarlo de Iruka y entre gruñidos y empujones de ambos lados, de repente los dos oyeron un golpe seco y un gruñido mucho más amenazador que los que habían estado haciendo ellos mismos.

Posiblemente si ambos no hubieran estado tan concentrados entre ellos habrían oído las palabras de súplica por concordia y razón que había estado tratando de decirles Iruka, mucho antes de que el chunin hubiera ido a dar al suelo luego de ser arrojado del sillón por sus dos invitados, ya que estos dos en lo único en lo que se pudieron poner de acuerdo fue en darle al chunin un empujón simultánea e involuntariamente.

Tanto Kakashi como Naruto se dieron cuenta de que estaban en muy graves problemas y que iban a necesitar ayuda para salir de esa.

Aunque en ese momento ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a unir fuerzas con el otro por más desesperada que fuera la situación.

Ambos se levantaron como impulsados por un resorte del dichoso sillón y se apresuraron uno a ir a hacer té a la cocina y el otro al baño porque de repente se había acordado de que luego de todo el viaje de regreso a Konoha no había tenido tiempo de hacer las paradas necesarias para eso.

Los dos también tenían el suficiente instinto de supervivencia como para saber que no debían intentar acercarse al maestro en ese momento y mucho menos tratar de levantarlo del suelo.

Mientras Kakashi estaba poniendo el agua a calentar empezó a pensar que posiblemente su elección de refugio no había sido la mejor dado que había demasiadas armas ahí, empezando por el agua caliente y además no había ninguna puerta que le pudiera servir de barrera y aunque había una pequeña ventana si usaba esa vía de escape Naruto se quedaría adentro del apartamento a solas con Iruka y no tenía ninguna intensión de rendirse tan pronto.

Sintió donde el chunin, que posiblemente había tomado un poco de tiempo para calmarse se acercaba a la cocina, pero por el tono con el que le habló dejó ver que debió haberse tomado un poco más de tiempo para lograr ese objetivo;

-Kakashi, ¿Qué putas fue eso?

El copy-nin optó por tratar de cambiar el tema;

-Iruka, no te parece que deberías tratar de moderar tu lenguaje un poco, después de todo uno de tus antiguos estudiantes está cerca y no es muy correcto que te oiga diciendo palabrotas.

Mala idea.

-¿Te parece inapropiado?, ¡que me dices de estar discutiendo con un muchachito como si tuvieras cinco años!

La voz de Iruka discutiendo con Kakashi le dio el suficiente ánimo al adolescente como para salir del baño y tratar de hundir más al jounin;

-¡Sí Iruka-sensei, yo solo quería sentarme con ustedes!

Ambos hombres se volvieron para mirar al chico entrecerrando los ojos.

Naruto tenía el suficiente instinto de auto conservación como para decidir que lo mejor seria regresar a la sala, pero cuando había dado media vuelta para retirarse por donde se había acercado Iruka lo detuvo;

-Ni creas que te vas a escapar, ven acá porque los dos se están comportando de manera muy irracional y me van a decir que es lo que pasa.

Jounin y genin se miraron evaluándose, pero Kakashi tenía mucha más experiencia por lo que se quedó callado esperando a ver que iba a decir el muchacho antes de decidir cual sería la mejor estrategia.

-Iruka-sensei, ya sé que hiciste una apuesta con él y todo, pero eres muy bueno y no ves que Kakashi-sensei quiere hacerte las cosas horribles esas que escribe Ero-senin, ¡él me lo dijo!

Kakashi ahí no se podía quedar callado;

-¡Qué!, yo no te he dicho nada.

Claro que no aclaró que ciertamente le había pasado por la cabeza, más de una vez y en gran cantidad de variaciones.

Ahora que muchas de las cosas que se le habían ocurrido ni siquiera las había leído en los libros de Jiraiya.

Naruto lo miró de frente;

-Tú no, Ero-senin, él dijo que aunque no te interesara en serio Iruka ibas a hacer un montón de cosas con él, y sé que yo no era el más listo de la clase pero puedo ver que no estás aquí solo por el dinero de la apuesta y no voy a dejar que lastimes a mi Iruka-sensei.

Iruka no tenía ganas de tocar ese tema, estaba seguro que si alguien había estado propasándose con el otro había sido él, pero le importaba demasiado lo que opinara Naruto como para destruir su propia imagen, por lo que se puso a pensar en algunas palabras que sacaran al chico de su error sin dejarlo a él como un pervertido peor que Jiraiya cuando Kakashi empezó a hablar;

- Yo no tengo ninguna intensión de lastimarlo y ¿cómo que tú Iruka-sensei?, ¡es mí Iruka-sensei!

-¡No, mío!

**-¡Mío****!**

**-¡No, mío****!**

Iruka se empezó a enojar de nuevo, los dos idiotas tal parecía que habían olvidado que él estaba presente.

Se los recordó;

-¡Basta! La última vez que miré yo era una persona no una cosa de manera que no les pertenezco a ninguno de los dos. Naruto, ya te expliqué que yo soy un adulto que sabe tomar sus decisiones y no necesito que estés eligiendo por mí con quién puedo o no puedo salir.

Kakashi le hizo una mueca burlona al adolescente.

-Y Kakashi, estoy conciente de que he tenido mucha culpa de que Naruto se preocupara tanto pero no me parece justo seguir con esta farsa delante de él para molestarlo, de todos modos ya solo nos queda esta noche antes de que podamos seguir con nuestras vidas como antes.

Kakashi dejó su mala postura y se irguió mirándolo directa y seriamente cuando respondió;

-Yo no quiero seguir con nuestras vidas como antes.

Naruto intervino antes de que Iruka terminara de procesar lo que el copy-nin le estaba diciendo.

- ¿Que te pasa?, ¡por supuesto que Iruka-sensei no te va a querer!, eres perezoso, siempre llegas tarde, pasas leyendo la porquería esa y de seguro agarrastes ideas de ahí para las cosas que has estado haciéndole y Iruka-sensei es el hombre más rebueno que hayga.

Acto seguido de nuevo se guindó del cuello de su primer maestro interponiéndose entre él y Kakashi mientras miraba a este con furia.

Iruka miró horrorizado a su alumno, ¡qué demonios estaba diciendo!, y no solo por las faltas gramaticales, lo que Kakashi había dejado saber era justo lo que había estado deseando, sin embargo cuando con la boca abierta miró al jounin solo alcanzó a ver donde este hacía las señales de un jutsu y se marchaba de allí.

-

-

**-  
**

**Yo creo que muy posiblemente esta historia termine en el próximo capítulo.**

**Como el manga me tiene medio deprimida, alguns saben a lo que me refiero, este capítulo no me salió muy festivo que digamos pero les aseguro que va a teminar feliz, así que por favor no me maten.**

**En otras noticias, ¿vieron?, llegue a los 100 comentarios, ¡gracias! me hicieron muy, muy feliz.**

**¿Me llevan a 150? ;)**

**Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a Jazlupin que fue mi comentario 100.**

**Aunque de nuevo le agradezco a tods el haberme llevado hasta allí.  
**

**Nigh-death, muchas gracias, siempre es bueno saber de alguien más que aprecia este esfuerzo mío. Kirimi, si, inicialmente no estaba muy segura de la función de Naruto y Jiraiya pero al final están siendo de mucha ayuda en mi inspiración. Nita-, tengo que reconocer que a mi el NaruIru no me gusta, es que a mi me parece que la relación entre ellos sería casi incestuosa, y en cuanto a Jiraiya y Tsunade haciendo de casamenteros me hace gracia y muchas gracias por tu comentario a pesar de estar corta de tiempo. Jazlupin, ¡fuiste mi comentario 100!! como ya puse antes este capítulo es para tí, en especial porque al igual que yo imagino que necesitas que te levanten el ánimo por lo del manga, aunque yo no pierdo la esperanza que Kishi arregle lo que hizo porque sinó va a perder un montón de seguidores, ¡suerte en la U! Darkcrionic, ¿viste? este capìtulo lo hice más grande, espero que me disculpes el haberlo dejado donde lo dejé pero es para que me sigan leyendo y en todo caso espero actualizar pronto si no me pasa nada. Starlighnorain, como ya dije sigo estudiando porque aún no es mi exámen, aunque ya es el miércoles, espero que a las dos nos vaya bien, te agradezco mucho que a pesar de que también tienes que estudiar saques tiempo para dejarme saber que te sigue gustando esta historia y sí, no por nada Jiraiya es uno de los famosos sannin.**

**¡Gracias!**

**Y no olviden que es un gran estímulo saber de la gente que lo leen a una y eso ayuda a que fluya la inspiración.**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

**-**

**-**

* * *


	23. Se arreglan las cosas,almenos con Naruto

**-**

**¡Hola!**

**Para tods ls que me mandaron sus buenas vibras para mi exámen muchas gracias, creo que me fue bien a pesar de que fue mas dificil que lo que esperábamos todos los que teníamos que hacerlo.**

**Por otro lado me disculpo por la mentira que no fue intencional, no terminé en este capítulo, suele pasarme que me extiendo un poco más que lo que tenía pensado, espero no les moleste.**

**La historia sigue sin pertenecerme, sigo viviendo sin ganar un solo cinco por escribir esta historia, la cual sigue siendo yaoi, si no sabes lo que es eso mejor ni la leas.**

**Para ls que sí lo saben, ¡que lo disfruten! aunque sigue sin haber nada lime, lemon o similares, sorry.  
**

**-**

**-**

Emociones en el verano de Konoha.

**-**

**Capítulo 23.**

**-**

**Se empiezan a arreglan las cosas, primero con Naruto, algo es algo.**

**-**

**-**

Kakashi se materializó en su casa luego del peor fiasco de su vida.

Se sentía avergonzado por la escena humillante que había protagonizado.

Suponía que a eso se debía la sensación de opresión asfixiante que sentía en el pecho.

Aún así, al encontrarse en la oscuridad de su sala pudo sentir la presencia de sus perros por lo que trató de actuar normalmente, sin embargo fue evidente para él que no supo como guardar las apariencias adecuadamente o que sus compañeros de casa lo conocían demasiado bien como para poder disimular ante ellos porque, muy poco tiempo después de que fuera visible para los animales Bull se acercó y empezó a lamerle la mano mientras daba gemiditos evidentemente tratando de consolarlo.

El copy nin cayó en cuenta de que no era necesario o siquiera posible fingir frente a sus perros por lo que arrodillándose abrazó el amplio cuello del can ocultando su cara en él mientras tragaba en seco tratando de no hacer un papelón peor que el que sentía ya estaba haciendo.

Muy pronto sintió donde las demás masas peludas también se acercaron y empezaron a darle húmedos lengüetazos, ciertamente no sabía que haría sin sus perros, pero aún así no le pareció apropiado preocuparlos con un problema que debió haber prevenido desde un principio, por lo que dando un suspiro soltó el cuello del más grande de sus canes y luego de unas pocas caricias de agradecimiento a los demás sin decir nada se dirigió a su habitación.

Esa noche más que nunca necesitaba estar solo.

Pakkun lo detuvo:

-Um, jefe, ¿porqué no duermes hoy en el sillón?, eso siempre nos levanta el ánimo…

Inmediatamente el animal se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error.

El jounin que tras algún esfuerzo parecía haber recuperado algo de su auto control se detuvo un momento como si algo le hubiera golpeado, luego de eso, viéndose aún más miserable que antes y sin decir nada empezó a caminar pesadamente de nuevo hasta que llegando a su habitación cerró la puerta tras de él.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que algo no afectaba al cachorro de esa manera, había sido terriblemente evidente apenas se materializó en la casa de que algo muy malo le había sucedido y los perros que se habían imaginado cual sería la razón de la infelicidad de Kakashi terminaron de asegurarse de ella cuando se negó a dormir en el reconfortante sillón al que había sido tan aficionado hasta hacía muy poco tiempo.

Habían tenido la esperanza de que esta vez las cosas acabaran bien para el cachorro y se consiguiera por fin un compañero de su especie, después de todo era evidente para ellos que necesitaba otro humano en la manada.

Les había parecido que por el grado de olor a Iruka-sensei con el que regresaba a la casa todas las noches, que los dos debían de haberse estado revolcando alegremente durante todo el día, lo cual habían creído era una señal confiable de que el chunin apreciaba al jefe lo suficiente como para que el maestro estuviera dispuesto a conservarlo.

No podían evitar sentir que Iruka-sensei no debía de haber sido del todo sincero con Kakashi al dejar que se ilusionara de esa manera para luego, así sin más, echarlo de una patada a la calle como era la maldita costumbre de tantos humanos que inicialmente habían parecido ser tan amables cuando los perros a su cuidado envejecían o enfermaban o el humano a cargo se iba de vacaciones.

Por lo menos eso es lo que se imaginaron.

Estaban seguros de que Kakashi por un asunto de orgullo nunca les iba a contar que era lo que había sucedido realmente que le había afectado tanto.

Pero eso hizo que no pudieran evitar empezar a sentir resentimiento y desconfianza por el chunin…

...

Por su parte Kakashi estaba teniendo la peor noche que recordara en muchos años.

Y había tenido muchas malas noches.

Sin embargo contrario a otras ocasiones no podía culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo, pudo haberse quedado callado y de esa manera no hubiera hecho el ridículo al exponer sus sentimientos ante alguien que desde un principio había estado casi seguro no le correspondería.

Ahora contrario a lo que había estado buscando, en vez de tener una relación de pareja con el chunin mas bien lo iba a alejar, además había sucedido frente a Naruto, el cual posiblemente seguiría colgado del cuello de Iruka, pensamiento que hizo que a su miseria se sumaran de nuevo los celos.

Mientras él estaba allí sintiéndose miserable el mocoso era más que seguro que estaría terminando de convencer al maestro, por si acaso no había estado seguro de ello desde antes, de que no lo merecía.

Para más adelante tratar de convencerlo de que él sí.

Y para rematar después de eso ya no podría ni acercarse al chunin para tener una amistad con el hombre como había sido su idea antes de abrir la boca.

Eso sin contar lo terriblemente incómodo que sería cuando se lo encontrara de nuevo en el salón de misiones, situación que no podría evitar por mucho tiempo por más que lo intentara.

Aunque tenía que reconocer que ese pensamiento le dio algo de consuelo.

A pesar de lo difícil que sería estarlo viendo cada vez que fuera a dejar un reporte de misión hubiera sido mucho peor no volverlo a ver nunca, después de todo podía quererlo de lejos y nadie tenía que darse cuenta.

Y aún tendría que hablarle fuera de cuando entregara sus reportes por lo menos una vez más cuando le diera el dinero al ganar la apuesta.

Lo cual sería al día siguiente, o mejor dicho ese mismo día cuando amaneciera unas pocas horas más tarde.

Horas que pasaría despierto mirando el cielo de su habitación.

Si, definitivamente la peor noche en mucho tiempo.

…

…

Iruka mientras tanto tenía ganas de matar a Naruto, bien muerto, literalmente y a pesar de lo mucho que lo quería y entendía.

Al mirar a Kakashi hacer el jutsu para irse de su apartamento había abierto su boca y levantado sus brazos para detenerlo.

No había sido lo suficientemente rápido.

Principalmente porque Naruto le había estorbado.

El maestro levantó sus brazos y tomando los del chico los alejó de su cuello, estaba conciente que el adolescente había estado tratando de protegerlo y que además estaba celoso de que alguien pudiera quitarle su afecto, y eso lo conmovía, sabia por experiencia lo doloroso que era estar solo y las cosas que se era capaz de hacer o decir para escapar de esa sensación.

Pero había visto la mirada de Kakashi cuando había creído que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos y esta había evidenciado lo mucho que eso le estaba afectando, por lo que no había podido disfrutar al darse cuenta de que el hombre por el que estaba vuelto loco sentía lo mismo por él, o al menos algo parecido, por lo que cabía la esperanza de tener una relación como la que deseado con él y además Naruto le había dicho cosas a ese mismo hombre que habían sido muy hirientes y que al no haber podido negar de inmediato posiblemente estuviera creyendo que también eran su opinión.

La voz de su antiguo alumno lo sacó de sus pensamientos;

-¿Iruka sensei, qué pasa? ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

Iruka miró al muchacho, el cual se veía seriamente preocupado y el maestro creyó que sería mejor aclarar las cosas con él antes de ir a buscar a Kakashi para evitar mayores malentendidos;

-Si Naruto, lo que dijiste fue terriblemente hiriente e injusto y lastimaste a una persona que te aprecia sinceramente.

El chico dio un bufido;

-Hmp, como si eso fuera posible, pero por lo menos viste como yo tenía razón y ese pervertido estaba tratando de aprovecharse de ti.

La paciencia del chunin se acabó;

-¡No estaba tratando de aprovecharse de mí, si alguien ha estado comportándose de manera abusiva he sido yo!, ¿alguna vez oíste hablar de adultos con relaciones consensuales? ¿No? Pues quiere decir que dos personas mayores de edad con la totalidad de sus facultades están voluntariamente de acuerdo para hacer algo y Kakashi y yo evidentemente estábamos sintiendo lo mismo el uno por el otro.

Naruto que al escuchar el tono molesto de Iruka había dado un paso hacia atrás de repente empalideció y se vio como si acabara de tener una iluminación;

-eh, Iruka-sensei, ¿a ti te gustan los chicos?

Iruka recordó que el muchacho todavía estaba en formación y que él todavía era una figura de autoridad para el genin por lo que, respirando profundo se calmó un poco y le respondió con la voz tranquila;

-No Naruto, no me gustan los chicos, me gusta Kakashi, ¿te molesta mucho eso?

El adolescente se veía sorprendido;

- Pero tu eres muy bueno, y responsable y siempre llegas a tiempo y cocinas muy bien y te gusta el ramen y además te importan mucho tus estudiantes y eres el mejor maestro del mundo y he visto que le gustas mucho a las chicas, las pocas veces que alguna me habló cuando era tu estudiante siempre fue para preguntarme por ti, ¿estas seguro que no preferirías alguna?, talvez Ayame, ya sabes, la chica del Ichiraku, así hasta podríamos comer ramen gratis y además una chica no podría competir conmigo porque los chicos y las chicas son diferentes y yo podría hablar contigo cosas que ellas no y entonces siempre querrías pasar tiempo conmigo...

Naruto entonces bajó la cabeza para no dejar que su maestro viera su cara, pero su voz empezó a salir algo temblorosa;

-Si empiezas a salir con Kakashi-sensei ya no tendrás tiempo para mí, él, él es un muy buen shinobi y yo ya no te voy a parecer estupendo y no querrás pasar tiempo conmigo, al menos no hasta que yo sea tan fuerte como él o hasta que sea Hokage y eso me puede tomar mucho tiempo y yo, yo creía que eramos algo así como familia y que podríamos contar siempre el uno con el otro…

Iruka abrazó al muchacho que había empezado a temblar a pesar del esfuerzo evidente que estaba haciendo por controlarse y que en ese momento se veía muy mucho más joven y frágil;

-Naruto no importa con quien esté siempre me vas a parecer estupendo y siempre vas a poder contar conmigo, y siempre, siempre vas a tener el lugar importante que tienes en mi vida, pero piénsalo, ¿cuando tengas tú una pareja vas a dejar de visitarme o de acompañarme a comer ramen?

El muchacho levantó la vista horrorizado;

-¡No!

Iruka sonrió;

-Bueno, yo nunca voy a dejar de considerarte como a mi única familia, pero no me voy a enojar contigo cuando me digas que quieres que la familia sea más grande, ¿te parece si incluimos a Kakashi? Es muy importante para mí que estés de acuerdo.

Naruto miró a su sensei con los ojos esperanzados;

-¿Lo dices de verdad, siempre serás mi familia?

Iruka abrazó al muchacho más fuerte;

-Te doy mi palabra.

Naruto empezó a hablar con la cara pegada a la camisa de Iruka;

-Si te gusta tanto ni modo, aunque yo creía que tenías mejor gusto, ¡habiendo chicas tan lindas!

En eso el muchacho pareció recordar algo y se separó lo suficiente de Iruka como para verle a la cara con los grandes ojos en los que todavía se evidenciaban algunas lágrimas mientras le preguntaba asombrado;

-¿Ya le viste la cara?

Iruka se puso a reir:

-Si, pero no te voy a decir como es, es algo importante para él ser discreto con su rostro y tú solo lo quieres saber por curiosidad.

El muchacho soltó a Iruka cruzando los brazos;

-Vamos Iruka-sensei, solo una pista, ¿tiene labios muy gruesos, o dientes de conejo, o talvez bigote de cepillo?

El chunin llevo una mano a su barbilla como recordando mientras el muchacho lo miraba curioso;

- Tiene una cara con todas las partes de cualquier cara, no tiene un ojo ni una boca de más.

Y conste que en el lugar en el que vivían eso era posible.

Naruto hizo cara de enojado;

-¡Que chistoso!, esta bien no me digas, y como es tan importante para ti cuando lo vea de nuevo le voy a decir que como tu única familia le doy mi permiso para salir contigo siempre y cuando te trate bien, y nos lleve a comer ramen, ¡y que tiene que pagar él!.

Iruka despeinó un poco al muchacho, afortunadamente pareciera que al menos las cosas con Naruto ya estaban resueltas, pero aún así todavía tenía que ver si su relación con Kakashi era rescatable;

-Bueno, ya es tarde y mañana yo tengo que trabajar...,

Después pensó en una pequeña venganza;

-te voy a traer unas cobijas para que estrenes ese sillón...

...

...

Naruto antes de acostarse al ver que Iruka también se había puesto su ropa de dormir le preguntó;

-¿No vas a ir a hablar con Kakashi-sensei ahora mismo?, seguramente estará enojado por lo que le dije y me gustaría que le dijeras que lo lamento mucho y que de verdad quisiera que me perdonara, ya que va a ser familia y todo, si quieres te puedo acompañar ya mismo para pedirle perdón en persona.

Iruka sonrió tristemente;

-No Naruto ya es tarde y es mejor esperar a mañana y después de hablar con él tenemos que conversar nosotros sobre algunos errores en tu forma de hablar.

A pesar de lo mucho que deseaba salir corriendo en busca del copy-nin esa no era una opción en ese momento, no podía ir a esas horas de la madrugada a tocar las puertas de sus conocidos para pedir una dirección sin que fuera algo de vida o muerte.

Aunque él estuviera sintiéndose como si lo fuera.

La verdad es que no sabía donde vivía el copy-nin.

A pesar del tiempo que habían pasado juntos nunca había ido a su casa, Kakashi siempre había sido quien iba por él a donde estuviera y cuando habían dormido en el mismo lugar siempre había sido en su apartamento, nunca había preguntado porque había querido respetar la privacidad del jounin y no por falta de curiosidad o interés, aún en el tiempo en que había plantado la broma de las sandalias había tenido que usar todo su ingenio para no cometer el mismo error de espiar a un compañero shinobi que era por lo que se había vengado del copy-nin.

Iruka se encerró en su habitación para no incomodar a Naruto y se puso a corregir lentamente algunos ensayos de sus alumnos.

Aunque a pesar de poner todo su esfuerzo no avanzó mucho pues no podía concentrarse gran cosa.

Aún así era conciente que de nada serviría acostarse en su cama, sabía que no habría forma de que pudiera dormir esa noche.

-

-

**-**

**Perdón por este capítulo medio angs de nuevo, supongo que mi ánimo porque estoy un poco resfriada afecta mi inspiración.Y ya mejor ni les digo cuando termino por aquello de que les vuelva a quedar mal, pero lo que si es que como ya no tengo exámenes puedo actualizar cada semana a menos que pase una catástrofe, esperemos que no, pero si les prometo que esto termina feliz.**

**La opinión de los perros de Kakashi la dejé ahí por aquello de que me decida y haga una segunda historia.**

**Aplee, sorry, pero por lo menos te prometo que hare todo lo que pueda por terminar esta historia y muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos por mi exámen, no se puede evitar tener una vida real, DarkCrionic, aquí, hablándote desde el tibet desde el que seguro ahora no me vas a dejar regresar por no haber terminado de arreglar las cosas con nuestros sensei, pero veras que al final todos estan muy felices, que yo nunca pude con el angs. Cocorunbi, ¡noooo!, ¿viste el manga? en esta semana ni siquiera dijeron si si o si no al final, ni modo a esperar más, y yo creo que es muy posible que haga la continuación de esta historia, digo yo, para crear un universo paralelo al manga donde pasen solo cosas buenas. La Trinidad del caos, como consejo si no estás siguiendo el manga ni lo empieces a hacer porque te deprimirías, que con los fics seguimos en lalaland, que para eso son los hobbies,¿no?, me alegra que hayas recuperado tu compu y anímate a escribir que es muy divertido y en cuanto al lemon, no sé, es que me da pena, aunque me encante leerlos (sonrojo a lo Iruka), aquí por lo pronto aún no termino esta historia pero falta poco. Jazlupin, horror con el manga, pase comiendome las uñas toda la semana para al final no saber nada a ciencia cierta porque no pusieron nada de lo que interesaba esta semana, espero que a tí tambien te haya ido bien en tus exámenes y espero que no te enojes por seguir torturando a Kakashi, pero no te preocupes que yo solo escribo finales felices. Starlighnorain, jaja, sí lo sabré yo de sacar tiempo para leer o escribir fics cuando debería estar estudiando, pero por dicha como a tí me va bien, estoy segura que vas a sacar buenas calificaciones en tus trabajos y adelante con el japones, que yo empecé pero dejé cuando estaba en un nivel intermedio y ahora ya casi no me acuerdo,:( , espero que te vaya muy bien en los exámenes que todavía tienes y aquí que te haya gustado como van las cosas con nuestros sensei, que ya están a punto de estar juntos de verdad. Nita-, muchas gracias por tus reviews aunque no entendí muy bien que quisiste decir, algo malo pasa a veces con este sitio que corta los mensajes, por cierto tampoco me llegó tu mail, :(.**

**Y a tods ls que me han leído aunque no hayan comentado muchas gracias, que también me fijo en cuantos hits tengo, aunque me gustaría mucho saber que opinan.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

**-**

**-**

* * *


	24. ¡Taraa!

**-**

**Y con ustedes, ¡casi el capítulo final!**

**No me pertenece.**

**No gano dinero con el.**

**Es yaoi.**

**Y si, es cortito aunque me salió más largo que los demás, espero que me reconozcan el esfuerzo.  
**

**-

* * *

  
**

**-**

**-**

**Emociones en el verano de Konoha**

**-**

**Capítulo 24.**

**-**

**¡Empieza el final de los malentendidos!**

**-**

**-**

El día había pasado lentamente para Iruka, contrario a los días anteriores Kakashi no había ido por él para almorzar al mediodía y aunque luego de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior estaba casi seguro de que el copy nin no se aparecería, no había podido evitar guardar la esperanza por lo que estuvo mirando muy a menudo a la ventana y luego a la puerta de su salón de clases esperando verlo aparecer.

Ese hecho no pasó inadvertido para sus alumnos que acabaron uniéndose a su maestro de manera que más de treinta rostros estuvieron esperando ansiosamente que algo o alguien apareciera.

Los niños no pudieron frenar su curiosidad y después de un rato preguntaron que estaban esperando, suponiendo que su sensei les tenía una gran sorpresa, recibieron por respuesta "nada", respuesta que obviamente no creyeron porque era demasiado evidente que su maestro seguía esperando lo que fuera que estaba esperando.

Ese día los niños se fueron a sus casas muy frustrados porque efectivamente "nada" fue lo que recibieron.

Iruka por su parte acabó dándose por vencido decidiendo ir a comprar algo a un restaurante cercano.

La esperanza y la recién adquirida costumbre de contar con el copy-nin para ello habían ocasionado que no alistara nada para almorzar ese día.

Afortunadamente pudo evadir a todos los demás maestros, lo más probable es que estos no se hubieran dado cuenta todavía del cambio en el patrón de su comportamiento diario porque de ser así le hubieran preguntado por el copy-nin y no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones de situaciones que a nadie más tenían porque estarle importando.

Luego de terminar su día en la academia se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a la Torre del Hokage y al igual que en la mañana no fue capaz de ahogar la ilusión de encontrar a Kakashi allí, recostado a una pared con su libro infame en la mano esperando por él.

A pesar de que la parte lógica de su cerebro le insistía en que no iba a estar allí y no iba a llegar.

Eso no impidió que cada vez que alguien entraba en el salón levantara la vista esperanzado.

Curiosamente una de las personas que sí entró provocó en él una alegría que jamás había creído fuera posible se diera ante la aparición de ese shinobi en particular, lo cual hizo que lo saludara con más entusiasmo que el que le hubiera demostrado nunca y con una gran sonrisa;

-¡Genma-san!

El hombre en cuestión pareció sorprenderse un poco por la reacción tan positiva del chunin ante su llegada;

-¿Iruka-sensei?

Iruka recibió el informe de misión que el jounin había llegado a entregar, le agradeció su buena labor, siempre con una gran sonrisa y cuando había hecho eso le preguntó si lo acompañaría a tomarse un café pues aún no había tomado sus quince minutos para ello y quería discutir algo con él.

Todo el mundo sabía que Genma era curioso y que no podría rechazar una invitación de ese estilo.

Bueno, no es como si algún otro shinobi o kunoichi pudiera rechazarlo tampoco.

Por supuesto el hombre tan solo movió la espina que tenía en la boca de un lado al otro y sin pensarlo mucho le dijo al chunin que estaría encantado.

Lo que no le dijo fue que ya hacía varios días que no tenía nada que informarle a Tsunade y estaba un tanto preocupado porque el pago extra de su misión especial estaba en juego, después de todo no le podía informar nada si ese par de exhibicionistas todo lo hacían a la vista y paciencia de todo el mundo de manera que la mujer sabía lo mismo que él y que todo el resto de la aldea, además ya era el día en que se suponía debían cobrar la apuesta y su diez por ciento hacía rato que había sido gastado.

Nadie lo tenía comprando por adelantado.

Tratando de evitar pensar en sus problemas económicos debido a los pagos que no podían esperar más, el jounin sonrió de nuevo sin dejar caer su espina y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados de todas las demás personas le preguntó al joven maestro de qué sería lo que querría conversar con él.

Esperando la contestación se deleitó con el hermoso hombre que con el rostro sonrojado se rascaba nerviosamente la cicatriz que contrario a cualquier pronóstico adornaba aún más su cara;

-Eh, bueno, Kakashi me había dicho que tú eras el contacto para, ya sabes, lo del dinero de la apuesta y este, quería saber si ya la habrías cobrado…

Genma podía notar que allí había algo raro, el copy-nin a pesar de estar podrido en plata era un agarrado, un artista para conseguir que lo invitaran a comer gratis y había estado seguro de que ese día a primera hora lo iba a ir a buscar para estar presente o al menos cerca cuando cobrara la apuesta.

Hatake también era muy desconfiado.

Y en vez de eso ahí estaba el encantador chunin al final de la tarde, con sus modales suaves y su linda cara en lugar de Kakashi.

Y aparentemente no había hablado con el copy-nin para preguntarle a él si ya habría cobrado el dinero, como si hubieran tenido algún desacuerdo.

Eso olía a información y a ganancia extra;

-No, aún no, imaginaba que Hatake-san iba a venir a pedirme que fuera más temprano pero puedo ir ahora si te parece, y por cierto, imagino que estás al tanto que Hatake-san me prometió un veinte por ciento de las ganancias.

El chunin no era tan inocente;

-¡Veinte!, eso es demasiado, en estos casos no suele ser más del diez, pero si en eso quedaste con Kakashi lo puedes descontar de la parte de él, que yo no tuve nada que ver en esa negociación.

Y él que creía que iba a ser como quitarle un dulce a un bebé, ni modo tendría que conformarse con lo acordado, sabía que el copy-nin no sería nada comprensivo si le faltaba algo de su dinero;

-Está bien sensei, no es para que nos molestemos por tan poca cosa, diez está bien porque tienes razón en que debimos haberlo negociado contigo también, y por cierto, ¿Dónde está Kakashi-kun?, hoy no lo he visto en todo el día y como hace poco regresó de una misión larga me imaginé que le darían unos días antes de mandarlo lejos de nuevo.

En realidad estaba enterado de que Tsunade no lo mandaría lejos hasta que pasara el mes de la apuesta y supieran que había pasado entre Kakashi y el chunin.

No acababa de entender cual sería el interés exagerado que la Hokage tenía en esa farsa, especialmente porque ella no había tenido la oportunidad de apostar nada en esa ocasión.

Sus sospechas empezaron a verificarse solas cuando el maestro se sonrojó de nuevo y mirando hacia un lado dijo;

-Ayer tuvimos un malentendido y hoy no lo he visto, por casualidad sabrás donde vive, me gustaría ir a hablar con él para aclarar las cosas.

¡Oh, si!, esa información valía oro, Genma sonrió mostrándose comprensivo;

-Seguro, es más, si quieres yo te puedo llevar cuando termine tu turno.

Los quince minutos del café no eran suficientes para sacar mucha información y una caminata a solas, en la noche, con Iruka-sensei por las calles desiertas de la aldea, era el sueño mojado de mucha gente y si bien no tenía ganas de morir por un chidori si Kakashi pensaba que estaba tratando él también de conquistar al maestro y por lo tanto no tenía la menor intensión de intentar ningún avance, no había ningún problema en hacerse envidiar un poco por otra gente que a pesar de que por la hora estarían en sus casas de alguna manera igual se enterarían.

Y si no se los podía informar él mismo.

Iruka por su parte no tenía la menor intensión de empeorar las cosas con Kakashi involucrando a más personas de las absolutamente necesarias, lo que necesitaba hablar con el copy-nin era un asunto muy privado como para que un chismoso estuviera oyendo, no iba a caminar donde el copy-nin a solas con Genma y tampoco le iba a informar cual había sido el malentendido.

Estaba seguro que para eso era que el jounin quería acompañarlo y sobre todas las cosas no tenía ganas de empezar más chismes falsos a costa suya en la aldea, especialmente porque sabía que esta vez en la imaginación popular estaría protagonizando un triángulo amoroso.

¡Lo único que faltaría!

-Gracias pero no gracias, con el dinero y la dirección es más que suficiente, ¿lo entiendes, verdad?

La actitud definitiva del chunin no daba mucha opción, su voz de maestro era impresionante, sorprendiendo a Genma al grado de que casi había tenido una regresión a su niñez cuando estuvo a punto de mirar a sus pies y decir "si, sensei" pateando el polvo del suelo como un niño regañado.

Había logrado detenerse en el último momento.

En todo caso se consoló pensando que por lo menos había averiguado lo suficiente como para poder hacer otro informe y además había cobrado su diez por ciento, y bueno, dadas las circunstancias algo era algo;

-Claro Iruka-sensei, dentro de un rato te busco para las dos cosas…

Primero tenía que ir a informar a la Hokage.

…

…

Kakashi por su parte había pasado todo el día durmiendo, claro que había pasado toda la madrugada despierto por lo que había decidido que sería bueno reponerse quedándose en la cama ese día.

No es que tuviera nada mejor que hacer de momento de todos modos, por alguna razón Tsunade seguía considerando que debía tener cuidado luego de su último internamiento en el hospital y solo le daba misiones aburridas.

Cuando por fin se levantara iba a decirle que ya estaba harto de estar en la aldea encerrado y que necesitaba un poco de aire libre, lejos de ese lugar y de todas las cosas que le recordaran a cierto chunin.

Claro que esa última parte no se la iba a decir.

Kakashi se acomodó como pudo en su sobrepoblada cama, en algún momento del día sus ninken decidieron hacerle compañía y él no tuvo ánimo para mandarlos a dormir al suelo y fue estando allí ya entrada la noche que Akino empezó a gruñir.

Como estando de acuerdo todos los perros bajaron de la cama y salieron corriendo de la habitación hacia el exterior de la casa evidentemente dispuestos para el ataque.

Eso era raro.

No creía conocer a nadie lo suficientemente tonto como para tratar de entrar a su casa por la fuerza y los perros eran muy respetuosos de cualquier ninja o civil de Konoha como para entrar en formación de batalla sin una buena razón.

Mejor iba preparado para una pelea seria.

Kakashi estaba en la camiseta vieja y la pantaloneta que usaba de pijama pero no había tiempo para cambiarse de ropa por lo que sin entretenerse en nada más descubrió su sharingan y siguió a sus camaradas.

Posiblemente aunque no hubiera tenido descubierto el ojo de Obito igual hubiera recordado siempre la escena con la que se encontró.

Iruka se encontraba de espaldas en el suelo fuera de la entrada de la casa con ambas patas de Bull sobre su pecho de manera que sería imposible que el maestro pudiera levantarse y muy posiblemente ni siquiera moverse, pero aún así los ocho hocicos estaban peligrosamente cerca de la cara del hombre y todos ellos dejaban salir gruñidos amenazadores.

Tal parecía que los perros lo habían detectado cuando se estaba acercando a tocar el timbre.

Le daba la impresión de que el chunin no se había dado cuenta de que él también se había acercado y respiraba de manera superficial tratando de no molestar más a los fieros animales mientras que con las manos abiertas sobre su cabeza en señal de sometimiento y con los ojos muy abiertos fijos en los colmillos que tenía encima parecía estar musitando algo en voz tan baja que en un principio el copy-nin no lo pudo entender.

Al acercarse un poco pudo descifrar las palabras de Iruka por lo que se dio cuenta de que el chunin sí había notado su presencia;

-Kakashi, Kakashi, llámalos, llámalos…

El jounin suspiró mientras se cubría su ojo y luego cruzando los brazos mientras miraba al chunin, que estaba muy pálido, le dijo a sus perros;

-Muchachos, sólo es Iruka-sensei, no hay razón para guardar tanto el perímetro, no es enemigo.

Los perros empezaron a alejarse de Iruka lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo ni de gruñirle, hasta ponerse a la par de Kakashi.

El copy nin decidió que prefería hablar en privado con el chunin, después de todo no estaba seguro de querer que sus perros escucharan lo que el maestro había considerado tan urgente como para haber llegado hasta su casa a esas horas a decirle, por eso los despachó.

Los animales lo miraron sin parecer estar muy seguros de creer que eso fuera una buena idea, pero sabían que no debían desobedecer una orden directa dicha en público, por lo que luego de dirigir una mirada llena de rencor como advertencia al maestro se marcharon tras una nube de chacra.

…

…

* * *

**-**

**DarkCrionic, ¿ya puedo volver del Tibet?, como ves terminaron juntitos, y Naruto ayudó a eso aunque fuera sin querer así que espero que nos perdones a los dos. Enigmatek, que bueno que sigues esta historia a pesar de sus altos y bajos, creo que cuando tiene tantos capítulos es algo inevitable y gracias por lo buenos deseos, creo que en mi exámen me fue bien y el resfriado se fue y espero te haya gustado el final como ves dejé de torturarlos y se dieron cuenta de que ambos estaban interesados. Zaeta Ketchum y compañía,¡Feliz cumpleaños! espero que hayas recibido algo que desearas mucho y la hayas pasado muy feliz, como ven los ninken no olvidan tan fácil y a Iruka le va a costar ganárselos, pero siendo tan lindo estoy segura que lo va a conseguir, espero que las cosas se hayan relajado en tu trabajo y gracias por tus buenos deseos. Starlighnorain, espero que te vaya muy bien en tus exámenes y que tu problema se haya resuelto de buena manera para tí, los capis cortos, es cierto, pero así actualizo pronto, una por otra, como ves ya estuvo el final feliz, ojalá te haya gustado. Applee, sorry, este sí fue el último capítulo pero aún así terminaron contentos y al rato y llegas a saber como les fue con los perros, las citas y la aldea que es tan entrometida, espero te haya gustado este final. Cocorumbi, tienes razón, tengo ganas de matar al escritor verdadero del manga, aunque al igual que tú todavía tengo esperanza de que solo haya querido asustar un poco a los lectores, ni modo a esperar más se ha dicho, muchas gracias por tu apoyo a esta historia y me alegra que te haya parecido buena la manera en que describí la reacción de Kakashi, es muy probable que siga escribiendo de estos dos aunque no estoy muy segura de cuando, en todo caso gracias, Midnigth blue flower, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me encanta saber de alguien nuevo que está leyendo mi historia y que bueno que te agradaron los personajes secundarios, personalmente creo que a veces hacen falta para que la historia sea creíble y si escribo otro fic me gustaría si lo lees que me dejes saber tambien que opinas, La Trinidad del caos, ¡hola!, no, no mates a Naruto que al rato y lo ocupamos luego, y espero que la reacción de los perros te haya gustado, que no podía dejar que mataran a Irukita, con el susto bastaba, por ahora, muajaja, en otras cosas, gracias por tus buenos deseos por mi exámen, y si te animas yo leería tu historia de un capítulo, ;p, saludos a todos tus chicos y chicas y miau para tí también, el lemon lo dejamos para después, talvez...**

**Y muchas gracias a tods los que me comentaron algo en algún momento dándome ánimo para seguir, alegraron mucho mis días y también a todos los que me leyeron aumentando el número de hits de mis historias.**

**Si me dejan dirección en sus comentarios de este último capítulo prometo responderlos, no dejen de hacerlo.**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

**-**

-

* * *


	25. Mini epílogo

-

**-**

**Con ustedes, ahora sí, ¡el capítulo final!**

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

**No gano dinero con el.**

**Esta historia es yaoi.**

**Y si, es el capìtulo más cortito de todos pero como de todos modos inicialmente no iba a existir cualquier cosa es ganancia, digo yo y releyendo el capìtulo 24 supongo que si se dejaba ver que las cosas en mi vida no iban de lo mejor, los exámenes, mi salud y una pelea con mi novio.**

**Ya todo está arreglado afortunadamente, espero que eso también se note en este pedacito de historia extra que,**

** más que un epílogo es el pedazo que le faltaba al capítulo anterior.  
**

**-**

**

* * *

**

-

-

**Emociones en el verano de Konoha**

**-**

**Capítulo 25**

**-**

**Se acaban de arreglar las cosas, al menos por el momento.**

**-**

**-**

--

Iruka tenía el suficiente conocimiento acerca de los ninken como para saber que debía quedarse en el suelo hasta que los animales se marcharan, pero apenas la nube se disipó se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo y las babas que le habían caído en su rostro y ropas.

Kakashi tan solo se le quedó mirando sin decir nada por lo que Iruka abandonó la esperanza de que las cosas fueran fáciles y supo que era su trabajo arreglar el último desacuerdo, así que llevando una mano a su nuca para masajear un músculo adolorido dijo;

-Um, veo que tienes muy buena seguridad en tu casa.

Ninguna respuesta, solo un ladeo de cabeza y un encogimiento de hombros.

Era evidente que el jounin estaba lo que se podría describir como resentido, afortunadamente por su trabajo en la academia con los pregenin Iruka estaba más que entrenado para manejar ese tipo de comportamiento.

El chunin trató de ganar algo de compostura arreglando su coleta la cual había quedado hecha un desastre luego del ataque de los perros mientras decía;

-Eh, hoy le pedí a Genma-san que recogiera nuestro dinero, ya sabes, el de la apuesta y vine a dejarte tu parte, espero no te haya molestado que viniera hasta aquí sin ser invitado y a estas horas cuando ya estabas acostado.

Eso le pareció evidente por su atuendo, que dicho sea de paso hizo que el chunin casi se pusiera a babear al ver el torso que se adivinaba bajo la delgada camiseta y las piernas de las que no tenía que adivinar nada.

El jounin sin embargo seguía sin parecer estar dispuesto a tener una conversación;

-Hmp.

Iruka buscó entre los bolsillos de su chaleco la bolsa que contenía el dinero del copy-nin y con una tímida sonrisa se lo ofreció sin poder evitar que le temblara la mano.

No pudo diferenciar si eso se debía al susto por el ataque de los perros, la emoción por ver por primera vez ese cuerpo tan poco cubierto o a la ansiedad ante la posible respuesta del jounin.

Kakashi se acercó al maestro y alargando una mano sin que sus manos se rozaran tomó el dinero.

La fuerza de la costumbre hizo que abriendo la bolsa se pusiera a contarlo, aún sin haber dicho nada.

Iruka decidió empezar a arreglar las cosas en orden por lo que supuso que antes que nada debía dar el recado de Naruto;

- Ya terminé de explicarle como estaban las cosas a Naruto y él quería que te fuera diciendo que está muy avergonzado por lo que dijo y que va a disculparse como se debe contigo cuando te vea de nuevo.

El jounin levantó la mirada pero igual todavía no se dignó a decir nada.

Ciertamente no estaba haciendo las cosas más fáciles para Iruka pero el maestro no era del tipo de persona que se daba por vencido fácilmente por lo que decidió ser más directo;

-Lo que ganamos con la apuesta era mucho más de lo que yo me había imaginado, y como cambiar el sillón me salió gratis pensé que podría hacer algo más agradable con ese dinero, hace tiempo que no voy a conocer lugares nuevos y me contaron que abrieron un nuevo restaurante que pareciera que está muy bien y me gustaría tener una cita en serio ahora que ya pasó este mes y ya no hay necesidad de estar fingiendo...

La opresión en el pecho de Kakashi regresó con mayor intensidad, pero manteniendo su mirada fija en el maestro mientras agitaba un poco el dinero siguió tratando de aparentar desinterés;

-Gracias por traerme esto, pareciera que está completo, lo felicito, yo hubiera jurado que Genma-kun habría tratado de quedarse con un poco más que lo acordado y espero que disfrute mucho de su cita, no deje que esa persona se coma todo su dinero, al menos no sin que consiga algo a cambio.

Iruka sonrió, no estaba seguro si el jounin se estaba haciendo el difícil o si de verdad estaba tan perdido;

-No sé Kakashi, no es mi costumbre besar en la primera cita, aunque creo que esta vez estoy dispuesto a hacer una excepción, sabes, esa persona me gusta mucho y además besa increíblemente bien.

Kakashi empezaba a sentirse mucho más incómodo, si algo **no** quería saber era que iba a hacer el chunin con la persona que fuera que le había estado interesando tanto como para no poder esperar ni un maldito día luego de acabado el mes de la apuesta para salir con ella y mucho menos enterarse de las cosas que iba a hacer con Iruka, además, aparentemente el maestro ya había besado a ese desgraciado o desgraciada antes, era muy probable que mientras habían estado haciendo su show por la apuesta el maestro habría estado comparándolo con esa persona, o peor, deseando que estuviera en su lugar.

Había sido demasiado ingenuo al creer que siendo el chunin tan popular no hubiera encontrado entre todas las personas que tenía a su completa disposición a alguien de su agrado.

Se preguntaba si sería una relación anterior con la que Iruka deseaba volver, talvez sería alguno de los otros maestros.

Eran tantos los shinobi y kunoichi que lo habían visto como queriendo matarlo en el tiempo en el que había simulado una relación con Iruka que no podía decidir entre ellos cual de todos sería él o la que había despertado el interés de su chunin.

Aunque aparentemente ya no era "su" chunin.

Esperaba tan solo que no fuera Naruto.

El maestro de nuevo habló sacándolo de su conteo de los posibles hijodep… que podrían ser los que le habían quitado a su sensei.

-¡Por Kami Kakashi, estoy hablando de ti!

El maestro suspiró sonriendo mientras rascaba la cicatriz de su rostro y miraba al jounin de manera tímida;

-Entonces, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Iruka, que había acabado por suponer por el rostro cada vez más sombrío de Kakashi que este no se había enterado al principio de que estaba hablando de él y partiendo de esa suposición se había arriesgado pues de todos modos esa noche se estaban jugando el todo por el todo, miró donde Kakashi habría muchísimo su ojo visible y luego este se cerraba por completo debido a una sonrisa verdadera que inclusive era notoria a través de su máscara a la vez que era evidente en la poca piel visible de su rostro un ligero tinte rosado;

-¡Si!

Kakashi, que de repente se había dado cuenta de que su respuesta por rápida podía haber sonado demasiado anhelante, trató de disimular un poco para no parecer tan desesperado diciendo, mientras pasaba un brazo detrás de su cabeza y miraba a Iruka de manera burlona;

-Es decir, hace tiempo que no visito un lugar nuevo yo tampoco, suena interesante y además ya que tú vas a pagar no puedo dejar de aceptar la invitación, especialmente ya que demostraste que tienes tan buen gusto, ya sabes, es evidente ya que opinas que beso increíblemente bien.

Aquí fue el turno de Iruka de sonrojarse mientras daba un bufido al mismo tiempo que cerraba con fuerza sus puños con los brazos estirados a ambos lados de su cuerpo;

-¡No lo dije para que creciera todavía más tu ego!

Kakashi sonrió ignorando adrede ese comentario mientras buscaba en su memoria algo que lo orientara entre las cosas que había oído o leído de cómo se debería comportar alguien que iba a tener una primera cita con esa persona especial.

Reconocía que su experiencia en esa área era un poco deficiente, por decir lo menos, hasta donde sabía las aventuras ocasionales no contaban como relaciones estables o siquiera como citas hasta donde tenía entendido, después de todo no recordaba que hubiese habido nunca ninguna cena antes de la acción y después cada cual se marchaba a hacer sus cosas;

-Bien, dado que eres el que está invitando imagino que vendrás a recogerme tú. ¿Debo estar listo a las 7?

El copy-nin estaba casi seguro de que esa era una hora apropiada, ¿Cierto? Al menos eso era lo que había leído en "Icha-Icha, Su Primera Vez", eso les daría la oportunidad de tener tiempo para hablar, comer y caminar de vuelta hasta alguna de sus viviendas antes de empezar la verdadera acción.

¡Oh, si, por fin algo de acción sin restricciones!

Aunque con un poco de suerte Iruka quisiera empezar la cita antes, mientras más temprano empezaran más rápido podrían llegar al momento de la acción, y dado que en la última semana había imaginado toda clase de escenarios para ese hipotético momento sin creer realmente poder llevar ninguno a cabo no podía esperar más para hacer realidad alguno de ellos.

Estaba seguro que por más que lo intentara una noche no le iba a alcanzar para probar ni la mitad.

¡Por Kami, un mes no sería suficiente!

Iruka rascó su cicatriz mientras suspiraba viéndose algo descorazonado;

-Bueno, mañana tengo mi turno corriente y no salgo sino hasta las ocho. ¿Te parece muy tarde?, si es así lo podemos dejar para el fin de semana…

Kakashi por su alegría había olvidado momentáneamente las actividades laborales de Iruka, pero evidentemente no tenía ganas de postergar las cosas más tiempo que el absolutamente indispensable, aún así consideró, recordando de nuevo sus referencias literarias, que como era una cita formal tanto él como el maestro deberían vestirse para la ocasión por lo que debería darle un poco más de tiempo para que el chunin fuera a su apartamento a alistarse.

No es como si creyera que lo necesitaba, Kakashi hacía tiempo había llegado a la conclusión de que Iruka era el hombre más atractivo que podría llegar a conocer y cualquier cosa con que se vistiera no podría ocultar ese hecho.

De todos modos tenía como objetivo que no durara con el atuendo que eligiera puesto por más tiempo que el absolutamente necesario.

Estaba completamente dispuesto a hacer de esa noche una fecha inolvidable para todas las partes involucradas;

-No, no, para nada, a las nueve entonces.

Iruka se sentía feliz, sin embargo en esa nueva situación no estaba muy seguro de cómo comportarse con el copy-nin, circunstancia que se daba cuenta estaba siendo repetitiva porque en ese último mes su relación con el jounin había pasado por tantas etapas diferentes de manera tan rápida que tal parecía que no podía acostumbrarse a una antes de tener que empezar a adaptarse a otra, por ello tan solo asintió con la cabeza y dando las buenas noches aún sonriendo dio media vuelta para empezar a alejarse por donde había venido.

No había dado un paso cuando sintió donde unas fuertes manos le daban media vuelta agarrándolo violentamente de su chaleco mientras lo acercaban hacia el jounin y antes de enterarse muy bien de lo que estaba sucediendo sintió donde unos cálidos labios se aferraban desesperadamente a los suyos.

Iruka al darse cuenta que el jounin en algún momento se había quitado su máscara no pudo evitar la tentación de entreabrir sus labios para sentir el sabor del otro hombre, señal que no fue desaprovechada por su compañero que no desperdició la oportunidad para introducir su lengua en la boca del chunin que al sentir cerca el cuerpo de Kakashi sin pensarlo dos veces le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

Fue un beso lleno de pasión y de necesidad por ambas partes, la necesidad de aceptación incondicional y de pertenencia absoluta cuya ausencia había mantenido a los dos hombres sintiéndose seres vulnerables e incompletos, que los había aislado del resto de sus compañeros y amigos.

La necesidad de sentir amor y sentirse amado por alguien tan solo por ser quien eres, con tus virtudes y tus incontables defectos.

Kakashi fue el primero que alejándose un paso terminó ese encuentro mientras miraba al chunin que con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados trataba de acortar la distancia de nuevo moviendo su cabeza hacia el jounin.

El copy-nin lo mantuvo alejado poniendo suavemente una de sus manos sobre los labios del maestro haciendo que Iruka se diera cuenta de que su esfuerzo no iba a rendir fruto, por eso viéndose defraudado, el maestro abrió los ojos respirando agitadamente y aún sonrosado miró al jounin sin entender muy bien porqué, si ya no había nada que se estuviera interponiendo entre ellos había detenido algo que era evidente que ambos habían estado deseando;

-¿Kakashi?

El jounin acarició suavemente con su pulgar la mejilla del maestro mientras lo miraba seriamente;

-Esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien, necesito hacer las cosas bien. Hasta mañana Iruka-koi.

Iruka sonrió al escuchar eso, entendía perfectamente lo que Kakashi le estaba diciendo, lo que le había dicho con ese beso.

No estaba solo.

Ninguno de los dos lo estaba.

Y no importaba lo que sucediera en el futuro, la esperanza que las experiencias vividas en ese tiempo que habían compartido había hecho nacer en ellos haría que nunca más lo estuvieran.

Estaba deseoso de que llegara de una vez la noche siguiente.

Ambos hombres lo estaban y por primera vez desde que todo ese enredo hubiera empezado los dos durmieron profundamente luego de tantas noches de insomnio, disfrutando sin remordimientos los sueños que como una promesa adelantaban los acontecimientos que deseaban se realizaran por fin a la noche siguiente, luego de la espera que se había sentido como de toda una vida.

-

-

-Fin-

Otra vez.

Y hasta la próxima historia.

-

-

* * *

**-  
**

**Ahora sí es el fin de esta historia, si quieren lemon se van a tener que esperar a la otra y conste que ya había advertido que iba a ser así, después de todo esta historia estaba pensada para ser de humor, romance y general.**

**Y yo nunca he escrito un lemon, aunque obviamente la historia de esa cita tendría que terminar con uno.**

**Bueno, como lo había prometido a la gente a la que podía responder los comentarios inmediatamente lo hice, espero que a Enigmatek, Starlightnorain, Morgan-chan, y Nita- les hayan llegado mis respuestas, y a Cocorumbi, gracias por tu comentario y como vez lo alargué un poquito, espero que con eso ya no se sienta tan cortado y me den oportunidad de dar una mejor opinión con mi siguiente historia y Hyoshu, bueno, gracias por tu apoyo a la historia y deseo que este final te haya parecido un poco más romántico y menos cortado.**

**Muchas gracias a tods por sus consejos, estuve tratando de seguirlos y creo que eso hizo que la historia mejorara.**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

**Y no dejen de decirme que les pareció este último trozo de la historia.**

**-**


End file.
